Les ténèbres d'une vie lointaine
by Draylia
Summary: Aline Potter reçoit un héritage magique: la mémoire de sa vie antérieure, où elle était nul autre que la sombre Fée Morgane. Entre lumière et ténèbres, elle doit choisir. Mais Voldemort veille et semble bien décider à l'influencer. "Harry"fille/Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Défi de Nina8801 : **

**Résumé : **Le jour des 17 ans de la fille Potter, elle reçoit un héritage magique qui est autre que sa mémoire d'une vie antérieure: sa mémoire où elle était nul autre que la grande et ténébreuse Morganne La Fey. Elle devra choisir entre la lumière qu'elle était destiné à sauver en tant que l'élue et les ténèbres dont elle est la créatrice. Choisira t'elle ses amis ou l'amour qu'elle ressent pour Voldemort. Mais il existe une question qui subsiste: qui est la réincarnation de Merlin?

Il s'agit d'un Harry fille.

Histoire d'amour entre "Harry" et Voldemort

Dark Ron/Hermionne

Regulus et Sirius sont vivant, ainsi que Dumbledore.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue** Ma terrible vengeance

**En l'an 973, dans un royaume perdu de l'Angleterre.**

Morgane de Cornouaille avait toujours détesté deux choses depuis son enfance : la première était qu'on la sous estime parce qu'elle était née femme et la deuxième était qu'on la dérange en pleine nuit alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Or, c'était justement ce que son stupide demi frère et ses chevaliers s'apprêtaient à faire, accompagnés par un homme à l'apparence toujours jeune mais dont le savoir démontrait un grand âge : Merlin, le Prince des enchanteurs. Elle ignorait la raison de leur arrivée mais elle savait que ce n'était pas à son avantage. Pestant, Morgane quitta sa chambre à regret afin d'aller accueillir ce cortège qui ne lui plaisait guère, tout en se demandant la raison de leur venue. Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être arrangée et revêtu une longue cape de laine, elle vit Arthur Pendragon descendre de son cheval avec toute la prestance qui le distinguait, et, malgré la nuit, put admirer sa beauté, héritée de leur mère, la douce Ygerne.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, ils étaient tous deux très différents : Arthur était aussi blond que les blés qui poussaient dans les champs et ses yeux faisaient penser à la couleur des lacs profonds, tandis que Morgane avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais qui rappelait son animagus corbeau et ses yeux étaient aussi verts que les émeraudes qui brillaient sur la couronne royale. Rien n'aurait pu penser qu'ils avaient tous deux un lien de sang.

- Arthur, mon cher frère, que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite, et en compagnie de Merlin ; dit elle en les saluant respectueusement.

- Une affaire des plus graves, Morgane. J'aurais aimé attendre le matin pour en discuter avec vous mais on m'a poussé à vous voir immédiatement.

- Et bien, parlez donc puisque c'est si important.

- Est-il vrai, madame, que vous avez empoisonné Urien, votre époux, et que vous ayez tenté d'assassiner son fils ? Celui-ci est arrivé à Camelot en délire, vous accusant de sorcellerie et de fratricide.

- Et bien, s'exclama la belle jeune femme, voila une accusation des plus vil ! Me pensez vous capable d'une telle monstruosité ? Urien et moi ne nous entendions pas toujours, je l'avoue, mais de là à me calomnier… mon époux a reçu une blessure de guerre qui s'est infectée, je n'ai donc rien à voir avec son trépas.

- En êtes-vous sûr, Morgane ? demanda Merlin avec gravité.

- Je ne mentirais pas sur un tel sujet, mon maitre ; répondit elle avec calme et assurance.

L'enchanteur regarda son ancienne élève férocement, essayant de chercher dans son esprit les preuves de son mensonge. Longtemps le sage magicien avait regretté d'avoir appris à cette femme, aux charmes tentateurs et à l'esprit vil, les secrets de ses lointaines connaissances. Elle usait de sa science pour faire le mal autour d'elle, Merlin en était persuadé mais il n'en avait aucune preuve par ailleurs, il l'a suspecté de créer une forme de magie très dangereuse, une magie qu'il qualifiait de ténébreuse, qui se nourrissait de tous les maux de ce monde, tels que la haine, la vengeance, la violence et autres fléaux. Viviane elle-même en avait peur et n'osait lui refuser les portes d'Avalon sous peine de mourir. Le plus ironique était que Merlin avait éprouvé un profond désir pour cette femme si belle et si intelligente, les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble étaient les plus belles de toute sa vie. Mais son mariage avec Urien de Gorre avait tout gâché aussi, par pudeur et déférence envers son roi, Merlin avait mis un terme à leur relation, au grand désespoir de Morgane qui s'était aigrie avec le temps.

- Puis je connaître le nom de celui qui me porte tellement de haine pour vous pousser à venir me déranger en pleine nuit ? questionna la dame des ténèbres avec innocence.

- Dame Guenièvre, avoua Arthur après une seconde de silence.

- Evidemment, j'aurais dû me douter que votre épouse était derrière ces bassesses. N'avez-vous pas encore compris que cette pauvre fille vous manipule, mon frère ? Qu'attendez-vous pour la chasser de Camelot ?

- Suffit, Morgane ! Guenièvre est votre Reine et vous lui devez allégeance et respect !

- Pourquoi m'inclinerais-je devant une femme qui ne cesse de me jalouser ? siffla Morgane. Cette petite dinde n'a aucun scrupule à me dénigrer devant vos gens et vous pousse à écouter ces fanatiques du Christ. N'avez-vous donc pas encore compris qu'elle met la magie en péril ?

- Taisez-vous, par Dieu, ou je vous enferme dans mes geôles !

- Très bien, je me tais puisque vous l'ordonnez, mais je ne vous suivrez pas, Arthur. Votre aveuglement sera votre chute et vous n'aurez alors plus que vos yeux pour pleurer.

Puis, sur ces mots, la belle veuve tourna le dos au petit groupe, poussant un soupire de dédain, et s'en retourna à son château, leur refusant ainsi le droit d'hospitalité.

- Cela arrive de plus en plus souvent, grogna le roi.

- Quoi donc, mon ami ? demanda Merlin

- Ma sœur me cherche querelle constamment et se montre insolente. J'ai beau tenter de la résonner, j'ai peur qu'elle ne tourne mal. La mort d'Urien doit en être la cause, je pense. Peut être se sent elle seule ?

Merlin n'osa pas lui avouer que cette colère et cette rancœur était en partie sa faute. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant la courte liaison entre sa grande sœur et son magicien ? Morgane était de sang royal, et lui un fils de démon, leur liaison était une grave erreur. Il avait bien fait d'y mettre un terme.

- Partons, ordonna Arthur. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Obéissant, tous se remirent en selle et repartirent pour la grande cité. En chemin, Merlin repensa au parole de son ancienne maitresse, cette dernière avait évoqué un point sensible mais, hélas, très réaliste : depuis quelques temps, la reine Guenièvre se laissait aller aux enseignements de cette nouvelle religion, celle du Dieu Unique, à tel point qu'elle essayait de convaincre son mari de s'y plier également. Arthur avait beau être un grand roi, il était faible face aux décisions de sa femme et Merlin craignait qu'elle ne l'influence. Si cela venait à arriver, la sorcellerie serait en danger et les créatures magiques également. C'était une chose qu'il allait devoir remédier… et le plus vite possible.

Pendant ce temps, Morgane regardait le départ de son demi-frère et de son amant avec rancœur. Elle savait où Merlin se rendait, à Avalon, auprès de cette détestable femme qui régnait en ce lieu magnifique. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait appris par les prêtresses que Merlin entamait une union avec la dame du lac, et cela la mettait dans une rage sans nom. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Merlin la trahirait de cette façon, elle lui avait pourtant donné ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, son amour et sa confiance, et voila comment il la traitait : en fricotant avec une autre !

Elle voulait qu'ils paient, tous ! Son frère, Guenièvre, Viviane, les chevaliers, Merlin… elle voulait les voir périr, elle exigeait réparation et vengeance. C'était dans ce but qu'elle avait créé ce nouvel aspect de ses pouvoirs : la Magie Noire. Une forme très instable, terriblement dangereuse mais aussi incroyablement envoutante. A peine y avait-elle gouté qu'elle s'en était éprise. Elle savait qu'elle tenait sa revanche grâce à cela, et bientôt elle gouvernerait tout le royaume.

Oh oui, elle allait devenir la grande souveraine, tous se prosterneront devant elle, et tous la supplieront pour épargner leur misérable vie. Elle ne serait plus la sœur du roi, mais la Haute Reine. Ils pleureront des larmes de sang et de repentir. Et son très cher Merlin reviendra prés d'elle en rampant.

Sur ces agréables pensées, elle retourna dans son lit et ses fourrures, appréciant la douce chaleur qui s'en dégageait et se laissa bercer par le sommeil.

**En l'an 976, à Avalon.**

Il fallut trois ans à Morgane pour parvenir à ses fins. Trois longues années qui lui permirent de peaufiner d'innombrables sorts de Magie Noire dont elle était très fière. Elle avait enfin réussi… ou presque. A défaut d'être la souveraine de Camelot, elle était devenue la nouvelle Reine d'Avalon et ses ennemis subissaient sa colère les uns après les autres : Guenièvre, malgré ses plaintes et ses crises, n'était pas parvenue à donner un seul descendant à son époux, jetant la honte et le déshonneur sur sa lignée, et se plaisait désormais à rester enfermée dans la chapelle royale. Arthur voyait les invasions saxonnes se multiplier et Excalibur ne cessait de s'affaiblir à cause du manque de volonté de son porteur. La Dame du Lac, quand à elle, avait commis la pire erreur de sa vie : de peur qu'une autre femme ne lui vole le cœur de Merlin, elle l'avait emprisonné grâce à un puissant sortilège et ne parvenait plus à l'en défaire, malgré toute sa puissance et son repentir. Celle-ci se mourrait à petit feu par la honte et la frustration. Une belle et douce vengeance.

Un Seul problème gâchait sa joie : les hommes et les femmes se détournaient de la magie et s'adonnaient au Dieu Unique.

Désormais, il y avait deux clans : les Moldus et les Sorciers.

Morgane mettait tout en œuvre pour qu'ils se réunissent à nouveau, comme autrefois, mais il y avait maintenant trop de différences entre eux. Les Moldus voyaient les sorciers comme des démons et les Sangs Purs considéraient ces derniers comme des choses indignes et dépourvues d'intérêt. Un véritable ennui. Si les deux parties ne s'entendaient plus, elle ne pourrait plus que régner sur les Sorciers et pas sur le monde entier. Comment allait-elle pouvoir régler ce conflit ? Peut être en soumettant les Moldus à l'esclavage ? Ou bien en transformant certains enfants de Moldu en Sorcier ? Oui, elle devait penser à cette éventualité.

Soupirante, elle quitta son trône en noisetier et se balada sur les terres de l'ile d'Avalon. Les centaures et les licornes commençaient à se faire rares aussi, ces créatures ne supportaient pas la Magie Noire, ils la fuyaient comme la peste. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de toutes qui s'en accommodaient ou n'y prêtaient guerre attention. Une bonne chose.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à écourter sa promenade, elle rencontra sur son chemin un très jeune et étrange sorcier qui tentait tant bien que mal d'apprivoiser un serpent blanc. Un peu étonnée, elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

- Et bien, Sorcier, que cherches tu à faire ?

- Oh, Dame Morgane, pardonnez mon insolence, je ne vous avais point vue dit en se prosternant.

- Je te pardonne, mais réponds moi plutôt. Que veux-tu à cet animal ?

- Depuis mon enfance, je me passionne pour les serpents. Je les trouve incroyables, fascinants et magnifiques. Hélas, ils ne semblent guère m'apprécier.

- Rien d'étonnant. Le Basilic, le Roi des Serpents, déteste les humains. Il les trouve méprisants et indignes de son attention. Seule, je peux l'approcher car je connais sa langue.

- Je vous envie, Dame Morgane, j'aurais aimé pouvoir en faire autant.

Intéressée et prenant pitié de lui, la dame des Ténèbres posa sa main sur le front du plus jeune et décela en lui un don important pour la magie. Abasourdie, curieuse de voir ce sorcier à l'œuvre, elle prononça quelques formules et s'éloigna.

- Je viens de te faire don de ce que tu envies tant. Je t'ai donné la capacité de parler aux serpents, cela s'appelle le Fourchelangue.

- Madame, c'est un cadeau inestimable ! se réjouit-il.

- Seulement, il ne sera efficace que très peu de temps. Je te donne trois semaines pour trouver le Basilic et le convaincre de t'apprécier. Si tu y parviens, les serpents deviendront tes alliés et tu pourras continuer à leur parler, tes descendants auront le même don et ce pour l'éternité.

- Et si j'échoue ?

- Alors le Basilic te dévorera. N'oublies pas que tu as trois semaines pour me satisfaire. Je te souhaite beaucoup de chance.

Ainsi, elle quitta le dit sorcier et repartit sur son trône, se demandant s'il parviendrait à cette rude tâche. Trois semaines passèrent, trois semaines sans obtenir la moindre nouvelle de ce jeune sorcier. Au début, Morgane pensa qu'il avait raté sa mission, mais quand elle vit, le soir même, accompagné d'un œuf de Basilic, elle comprit qu'il avait réussi là où tous avaient échoué. Elle le félicita pour sa force et sa ruse, et le récompensa comme promis.

- Quel est ton nom, Sorcier ? Je ne te l'ai pas encore demandé.

- Je m'appelle Salazar, Dame Morgane.

- Désormais, tu seras Salazar Serpentard, le sorcier qui parle et contrôle les serpents. Et comme tu me sembles puissant et digne, je te prends comme apprentis. Je vais t'apprendre ma propre magie, sois en reconnaissant.

- Je le serais promit il.

- Alors, dès demain, tu commenceras ton baptême de Magie Noire.

* * *

Merlin, toujours emprisonné par le sortilège qui lui avait lancé Viviane, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses forces l'abandonnaient et, bientôt, il n'aurait plus la force de pratiquer le moindre sortilège. Pourtant, Merlin avait encore une tâche à accomplir avant de disparaître : il devait tuer Morgane. Il avait sous estimé son importance et ses pouvoirs, par cette faute, le monde magique allait tomber dans les ténèbres. Il devait absolument empêcher ce désastre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, la télépathie.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon sortait de la chambre de son épouse, de très mauvaise humeur et pestant contre tous les Dieux possibles et existants. Guenièvre n'était toujours pas enceinte et passait beaucoup trop de temps auprès des prêtres que de concevoir. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé une telle honte, on chuchotait dans les couloirs qu'il était stérile et que sa femme le trompait avec son loyal Lancelot. C'était la pire des déchéances.

Anéanti, il se mit sur un tabouret au coin du feu et commença à caresser Excalibur afin de se repaitre de sa force et de son pouvoir. Comme le bon vieux temps lui manquait, là il était encore un roi respecté et admiré. Il aurait tout donné pour y parvenir de nouveau.

- Mon Seigneur, l'interrompit un de ses chevaliers. Pardonnez mon insolence, mais Dame Viviane veut vous voir immédiatement, pour la survie de Royaume apparemment.

- Fais la entrer dit-il, étonné par cette brusque apparition.

La Dame du Lac, aussi belle qu'elle ne l'était dans ses souvenirs, apparut dans une majestueuse robe de soie verte et, après l'avoir salué correctement, lui annonça d'une voix grave :

- Mon Roi, je viens de la part de Merlin. Celui-ci se meurt par ma faute mais il m'a chargée d'une dernière mission, j'ai besoin de vous et de votre épée pour y parvenir.

- Quelle mission ?

- La mort de votre demi-sœur.

* * *

Morgane de Cornouaille, assise devant son miroir afin de coiffer sa belle chevelure, chantonnait quelques airs sur un ton particulièrement joyeux, ignorant sa servante qui la regardait avec désespoir. Depuis quelques mois, la sorcière des Ténèbres était de très bonne humeur, et pour cause, Salazar Serpentard, son actuel disciple, se révélait être un excellent sorcier, des plus prometteur, et elle avait sincèrement hâte de le voir accomplir sa grande destinée. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu un élève aussi passionné par son art, il avait toujours soif d'apprendre et voulait tout savoir. Il s'imprégnait des cultures d'Avalon et des traditions que lui enseignait le Basilic. Il en était impressionnant et réclamait toujours plus. Au rythme où cela allait, elle n'aurait plus rien à lui enseigner dans les semaines à venir. Oui, elle était vraiment satisfaite.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un bruit sourd et des cris se firent entendre dans le couloir, ainsi que des gémissements et des fracas d'épée. Stupéfaite, et comprenant qu'on livrait bataille dans sa propre demeure, elle se précipita vers les lieux du combat, bien déterminée à tuer ceux qui osaient la défier et imposer sa suprématie à ces vermines. Une fois sur place, elle découvrit Arthur, l'épée et les vêtements ensanglantés, les yeux remplis de fureurs et de tristesse mal contenue.

- Mon frère ! Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? Seriez-vous devenu fou !

- Au contraire, c'est moi qui vais mettre un terme à votre folie.

Avant que Morgane n'eut le temps de comprendre ou de conjurer le moindre charme, elle ressentit une vive douleur qui lui traversa le corps et la fit vaciller, l'enchainant brutalement avec des chaines solides et magiques. Avec difficulté, elle se retourna et vit sa vieille ennemie et rivale, occupée à lui jeter un sort.

- Toi ! cracha-t-elle. Espèce de garce, de quel droit…

- Silence ! coupa Arthur d'un ton sans réplique. Je t'interdis de parler, Sorcière ! Nul n'est sensé parler lors de son châtiment !

- Châtiment ? questionna Morgane en ressentant une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son estomac. Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour trahison ! Pour avoir entrainé mon royaume dans les ténèbres, pour avoir conspiré contre moi et pour avoir perverti mes sujets !

- C'est faux ! Je n'ai rien fait de tout cela ! protesta-t-elle vaillamment.

- Merlin, dont la sagesse et la vérité ne peuvent être mises en doute, t'a longuement surveillé. Il m'a tout avoué, tout ! Il m'a montré ce que tu complotais et l'horreur de ce que tu as déjà accompli.

- Merlin a disparu !

- Merlin est toujours parmi nous, et il veille sur le bien être de ce royaume ! C'est comme ça qu'il a découvert tes sombres desseins. Et aujourd'hui, il est de mon devoir de te punir.

- Mensonge… c'est impossible !

- Morgane de Cornouaille, sorcière d'Avalon, pour ta félonie je te condamne à mort. Nul ne saura jamais ce qui adviendra de ton corps et de ta puissance, tu tomberas dans l'oubli absolu. En tant que Roi, et en tant que frère, je me charge de te répudier et d'être ton bourreau.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? hurla Morgane de terreur qui tentait de se débattre du sortilège qui la retenait prisonnière. Pitié, Arthur, mon frère, ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en conjure ! Je n'ai rien fait !

- Dire que je vous faisais confiance! cracha le roi. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que vous me trahiriez. Vous avez tellement semé le malheur autour de vous… jamais je ne pourrai réparer une telle erreur.

Sur ces mots glacials, il plaça Excalibur au niveau du cou de sa sœur, et, dans un élan de pitié, lui demanda :

- Avez-vous un dernier mot à ajouter, un dernier souhait à formuler ?

Comprenant que plus rien ne pourrait l'aider, que tout était désormais perdu, elle se mit à pleurer des larmes de rage et de désespoir, puis cria avec férocité :

- Allez en enfer, Arthur, vous et tous les autres ! Je vous maudis tous jusqu'au dernier ! Vous pensez me vaincre mais, un jour, je renaitrai de mes cendres ! Je reviendrai d'entre les morts pour achever mon œuvre ! Peu importe le nombre d'années ou de siècle à s'écouler, ma haine survivra, et j'accomplirai mon devoir ! Je suis Morgane la Fée ! Je suis la Reine d'Avalon et des Ténèbres ! Je me vengerai pour tout cela !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Arthur. Sans attendre d'avantage, il leva son épée et, dans un bruit cruel de chair tranchée et d'os découpés, décapita net celle qui fut sa sœur ainée et adorée. La tête roula un peu plus loin, sous une longue trainée de sang, et le corps retomba brutalement au sol. Pourtant, alors que la vie de Morgane venait de lui être arrachée, on pouvait entendre ses derniers mots.

« Je suis Morgane la Fée et je reviendrai »

* * *

Plus de 1000 plus tard, au 4 Privet Drive, dans le Surrey, Aline Liliane Potter, âgée de 16 ans, la-fille-qui-a-survécut, l'élue de la lumière, et ennemie de Voldemort, hurlait dans sa petite chambre à la fenêtre barricadée, face au terrible cauchemar qu'elle venait d'avoir, se réveillant brusquement, la main autour de sa gorge, le visage baigné de sueur et de terreur. Perdue, complètement désemparée, elle ne remarqua même pas les tremblements qui la secouaient ou les larmes qui coulaient sur son beau visage. Elle n'entendit même pas son oncle qui tempêtait en cognant contre la porte comme un demeuré. Seule cette phrase revenait continuellement dans son esprit… toujours la même malgré les siècles passés.

« Je suis Morgane la Fée et je reviendrai »

(à suivre...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1** Souvenir du passé.

Il fallut un long moment avant qu'Aline Potter, fourbue et encore un peu tremblante, se remette du cauchemar effrayant qu'elle venait de faire et d'accepter enfin de reposer sa tête contre son oreiller. La Fille qui a survécu avait l'habitude des cauchemars, Voldemort prenait toujours un malin plaisir à lui en envoyer un presque toutes les nuits afin, elle en était persuadée, de l'affaiblir. Pourtant ce rêve ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait déjà vu. C'était si… étrange, si différent. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un brusque retour vers le passé, en plein moyen âge, et, pendant toute sa durée, elle avait joué le rôle de Morgane la Fée. Cela avait semblé si réel. Voldemort en était il responsable ? Peut être… mais dans quel but ?

Non, il devait y avoir une autre explication, elle ne voyait pas son ennemi prendre la peine de créer ce genre de songe, il avait bien mieux à faire. Mais alors pourquoi… ?

En soupirant, elle tenta de fermer les yeux et de mettre cette histoire de côté. Elle était Aline Potter après tout, et ce n'était pas la première fois que des ennuis ou des choses étranges lui arrivaient. Au fond, elle y était un peu habituée maintenant.

_- Je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que je sois quelqu'un de normal, sans pouvoir_ pensa t'elle avec tristesse.

La magie, la prophétie, les morts, les mensonges… tout cela était son pain quotidien depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle était fière d'être une sorcière mais elle détestait son nom qui lui valait tous ces soucis, cette renommée et ce titre d'élue qu'elle haïssait, elle aurait payé cher pour s'en débarrasser définitivement.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Edwige, sa fidèle amie aux plumes blanches, toqua d'un coup de bec, signe qu'elle apportait des nouvelles. Sans attendre, Aline s'empressa de lui ouvrir et prit la lettre. Elle venait de Sirius, toujours installé à Square Grimmaurd en compagnie de Remus Lupin. Apparemment, son parrain allait bien, tout comme le loup garou, et lui annonçait qu'il avait hâte de la voir à la fête son anniversaire dans quelques jours. Aline retrouva immédiatement le sourire, elle aurait un très bon anniversaire, elle en était certaine. Confiante, retrouvant le moral, elle se réinstalla dans ses draps et s'endormit, cette fois, sans aucun autre cauchemar.

* * *

Dumbledore, encore debout malgré l'heure tardive, regardait son magnifique phœnix au plumage d'or, tout en se demandant s'il faisait les bon choix. Un sujet le préoccupait énormément depuis quelques jours : l'anniversaire d'Aline. Celle-ci allait avoir 17 ans, elle serait donc majeure, aurait accès à ses biens et la trace allait s'effacer automatiquement, tout comme la protection des Dursley. Cela lui faisait un peu peur, sa protégée n'était pas encore prête à affronter Voldemort et la chasse aux Horcruxes n'avançait plus. Il avait sincèrement pensé que la jeune fille serait capable de l'aider et qu'elle deviendrait ainsi un soldat parfait, en vain. Elle manquait d'entrainement et de discipline, elle était donc un poids pour le moment. Devait-il l'entrainer personnellement ? Non, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Severus ? Les choses ne feraient qu'empirer. Sans compter Voldemort : celui-ci était étrangement calme depuis quelques semaines, il n'y avait plus d'attaque ou de confrontation. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à se reposer mais son espion lui avait certifié que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait quitté l'Angleterre, quelques semaines plus tôt, pour un pays inconnu, accompagné de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Il en serait revenu hier, sans donner plus d'explication. Quel plan machiavélique préparait-il encore ?

- On dirait bien qu'il va falloir redoubler de vigilance, n'est ce pas Fumseck ?

Et comme pour lui répondre, l'animal émit un doux chant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Aline se réveilla très tard. Il était plus de 10h quand elle regarda son réveil et elle s'étonna que sa tante n'ait pas profité de cette occasion pour monter râler à sa guise. Etaient-ils absents ? Leur déménagement était bien prévu pour aujourd'hui mais pas si tôt. Un peu inquiète, elle se dépêcha de descendre, sans prendre le temps de se doucher et d'enlever son pyjama trop grand pour elle. Arrivée dans la cuisine dépouillée des meubles habituels mais remplie de cartons, elle vit Pétunia Dursley occupée à vérifier que rien n'était oublié, déjà prête à quitter les lieux alors qu'elle avait encore du temps.

- Tante Pétunia ? appela Aline.

- Quoi ! siffla-t-elle en sursautant. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Ou sont Dudley et oncle Vernon ?

- Partis dans la nouvelle maison, en train de préparer les chambres pour notre arrivée.

- Oh. Alors… vous partez avant ?

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas un tel plaisir, grogna t'elle. Il doit rester un morceau de pain, manges le et remontes dans ta chambre. Tu me déranges !

- Oui, tante Pétunia.

Sa maigre pitance avalée, Aline se retourna une nouvelle fois vers sa tante, se demandant si elle aurait l'occasion de la revoir un jour. Sans doute non, celle-ci devait avoir hâte de se débarrasser de son encombrante nièce. Le déménagement était un bon prétexte pour elle, surtout depuis que Dumbledore leur avait conseillé de fuir Privet Drive une fois les protections brisées, pour ne pas servir d'appât aux Mangemorts.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? gronda Pétunia. Tu prépares un mauvais coup ?

- Non, je pensais juste à quel point tu dois être ravie de te débarrasser de moi. Tu n'auras plus de monstre sous ton toit désormais, tu dois être heureuse.

Et, sans attendre la réaction de la femme au cou de cheval, elle retourna dans sa petite chambre, prit des vêtements et fila dans la salle de bain. Le contact de l'eau lui fit beaucoup de bien et elle ne se gêna pas pour faire durer le plaisir. Elle prit tout son temps et sans aucun remord. Pendant ce temps, Pétunia repensait à ce que lui avait dit sa nièce : elle devait bien admettre que le fait de ne plus avoir Aline dans ses jambes était un rêve éveillé pour elle, un vrai bonheur, mais elle se sentait un peu coupable malgré tout. Elle avait la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir rempli son devoir… mais quel devoir ? Aline lui avait été imposée, elle n'avait rien demandé. Etait-ce sa faute si on l'avait obligé à s'occuper d'un monstre ? Non… mais pourquoi se sentait elle fautive alors ?

D'un geste de main, elle balaya toutes ses idées farfelues et se concentra sur les cartons, non sans oublier que d'ici une heure ou deux, ses voisines viendraient faire leurs adieux. Un bon moyen pour jouer la femme triste et obtenir une dernière fois leur sympathie. Un bon moyen de quitter Privet Drive sans regret.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement et déjà 6h sonna sur la pendule de la maison qui n'était pas encore décrochée. Aline avait passé toute la journée à mettre dans sa malle l'intégralité de ses affaires, à se balader dans le quartier et à aider sa tante à recevoir ses commères de voisines, rigolant intérieurement de leurs faux airs affligés. Ce soir, elle serait enfin libérée de tout ceci, elle ne reviendrait plus jamais dans ce lieu où elle avait grandi, elle n'aurait plus à surmonter les remontrances de son oncle et la stupidité de Dudley. Plus jamais.

- Aline Potter, hurla sa tante. Viens ici immédiatement !

Levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant de dépit, elle s'exécuta et trouva Pétunia avec une petite boite de bois en main.

- Prends ça avec toi dit elle en la lui donnant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Aline.

- Un cadeau que ta mère m'a offert quand j'étais plus jeune. Je n'ai jamais voulu la porter, elle devait sûrement être… être… enfin comme toi.

Intriguée, la jeune fille l'ouvrit et put admirer une broche en or et argent, finement ciselée, représentant une licorne. C'était un bijou magnifique, superbe, et devait valoir beaucoup de galions.

- Tu me l'offres ? s'ébahit Aline.

- Je refuse de garder cette chose, donc oui.

- Mais… tu viens de me dire que c'était un présent de ma mère pour toi, je ne peux pas…

- Oh, cesses un peu de te plaindre. Prends-le ou je le jette aux ordures.

- Comme tu veux répondit la Survivante.

- Comme ça, au moins, tu ne pourras plus dire que tu étais malheureuse chez nous, ingrate.

Puis elle partit d'un pas raide, laissant sa nièce complètement dépitée. Décidément, sa tante ne manquait pas de culot mais, pour une fois, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir un bijou, même pour ses anniversaires : ils étaient, pour la plupart, soit magiques soit fabriqués par des Gobelins et coûtaient une fortune. Elle se sentait fière d'en avoir un bien à elle, même si sa mère l'avait offert pour une autre personne. Avec précaution, elle le remit dans la boite et la cala dans sa malle, préférant la porter lorsqu'elle serait au Square Grimmaurd afin de ne pas l'abimer. Se sentant d'humeur joyeuse, elle ne réagit même pas aux remarques acides de son oncle quand il rentra et ne fit aucun commentaire quand ils partirent tous les trois au restaurant, la laissant seule avec son bout de pain habituel.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Terrier, Dumbledore sélectionnait avec soin les membres de l'Ordre qui l'accompagneraient à Privet Drive afin de protéger Aline. Le vieux directeur était persuadé que Voldemort attaquerait ce soir, il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas profiter d'une si belle opportunité pour tuer son ennemie. Voila pourquoi il allait avoir besoin de renfort pour exécuter son plan.

- Bien, Mondingus, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Fred et George, n'oubliez pas ce que vous devez faire. Hagrid et Alastor, soyez très prudent. Bill, Arthur, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, vous protégerez les fausses Aline de votre mieux, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. Quand à moi, je vais tenter de les attirer sur une fausse piste, loin de vous tous.

- Albus, intervint Tonks, pourquoi ne pas simplement transplaner ?

- Hélas, lui répondit-il, Pius Thicknesse, le directeur du département de la justice magique, a changé de camp et a interdit, sous peine de prison, de connecter Privet Drive au réseau des cheminées, d'y placer un Portoloin ou d'entrer et sortir par transplanage. Aller contre sa volonté serait un véritable problème à l'heure actuelle et ne ferait que faciliter les plans de conquêtes de Voldemort.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas… que Vous Savez Qui va s'emparer du Ministère ? trembla Mondingus.

- J'ai bien peur que si, avoua Dumbledore d'un air las.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous charger d'Aline lors du transfert, Albus ? grogna Maugrey. Elle sera bien plus en sécurité avec vous.

- Elle le sera tout autant avec moi, protesta le garde chasse de Poudlard.

- Allons, Allons, pas de dispute. Alastor, vous pensez bien que Voldemort va croire la même chose, il va donc s'empresser de m'attaquer en premier. Aline deviendrait une proie facile.

- Si vous le dites.

- Il va être minuit. Mettons nous en route ordonna le directeur. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

Tous obéirent immédiatement, sans trop écouter les recommandations de Molly Weasley qui craignait pour la vie de sa famille et amis, et grimpèrent sur les Sombrals, les balais et la moto d'Hagrid.

* * *

Une heure ! Il avait fallu une heure, ni plus ni moins, pour qu'Aline Potter parvienne à calmer la paranoïa excessive de son oncle et le convaincre de quitter les lieux. En revenant du restaurant, Vernon Dursley avait beuglé haut et fort qu'il refusait de partir, accusant sa nièce de les embobiner afin de leur voler leur maison sous prétexte de la revendre à cause de la hausse de l'immobilier. Jamais la jeune fille n'aurait cru que son oncle puisse être à ce point stupide. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de leur réexpliquer que c'était pour leur sécurité, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent puisque son coffre en était rempli, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de maison non plus et que, grâce à leur déménagement, ils allaient enfin vivre dans cette si belle demeure qu'ils avaient repéré lors de leurs dernières vacances. Finalement, à force d'argumentation, elle était de nouveau parvenue à les convaincre.

Les adieux entre eux furent très simples, pas de larmes, pas de tristesse, juste un dernier salut glacial et une recommandation de son oncle qui lui interdisait de revenir vers eux quelque soit la raison. Seul Dudley, aussi étonnant que ce soit, avait tendu la main à sa cousine et lui avait lancé un au revoir très simple. Et maintenant, elle était de nouveau seul, attendant avec impatience de retrouver son parrain ainsi que l'horrible Square Grimmaurd et ses multiples défauts. Pour patienter, elle avait descendu, de sa petite chambre devenue trop propre, la cage d'Hedwige, son Eclair de feu, ainsi que sa malle, puis s'était remémorée ses plus vieux souvenirs d'enfance la liant à cette maison.

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle entendit, au dehors, un rugissement assourdissant et découvrit ses deux amis qui se précipitaient vers elle en souriant. Elle serra Hermione dans ses bras, tandis que Ron lui donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos, et accueillit les autres avec gaité.

- Sirius n'est pas avec vous ? demanda t'elle.

- Je lui ai demandé de rester dans la demeure des Black déclara une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Oh, bonjour Professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Aline, comment vas-tu ?

- Trêve de bavardage ! coupa Maugrey d'un ton bourru. Nous n'avons plus le temps, mettons nous à l'abri qu'on puisse t'expliquer le plan, Potter.

Aline les amena tous dans la cuisine et, sans attendre d'avantage, on lui raconta sommairement les problèmes que causait le Ministère et le seul moyen pour rejoindre Square Grimmaurd. Quand Dumbledore eut fini, Aline explosa de colère, refusant que six personnes prennent sa place et risquent leurs vies pour elle, mais on ne lui laissa pas beaucoup le choix. Contrite face aux arguments implacables de son vieux mentor, elle dut regarder ses amis prendre le polynectar et changer d'apparence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Aline. Le pire pour nous serait juste de rester aussi petite, maigrichonne et binoclarde rigola Fred.

- Oui, je ne m'en remettrais pas continua George d'un ton faussement tragique.

- Ça suffit les jumeaux gronda leur père.

Pour finir, ils se répartirent le plus équitablement possible, et la jeune fille prit place dans le side-car, tandis qu'Hagrid enfourcha la moto. Dumbledore, de son côté, était resté au pas de la porte et regardait sa protégée partir dans un grondement sourd aussitôt les barrières de défense de Privet Drive s'effondrèrent et l'homme à la barbe blanche sortit sa baguette : Tom n'allait plus tarder.

* * *

Comme prévu, Voldemort ressentit, grâce au lien de sang avec Aline Potter, que les protections de son ennemie était brisées. C'était le moment ! Il invoqua sans plus attendre l'intégralité de ses Mangemorts et les envoya à l'endroit prévu, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et dans l'idée que, ce soir, cette gamine qui lui tenait tête depuis bien trop d'années allait enfin mourir de sa baguette. Pourtant, avant de partir à son tour, il vit un étrange spectacle qui attira son attention quelques secondes : dans le grand jardin des Malfoy, au pied d'un grand noisetier, il remarqua un corbeau, pourtant pas réputé pour sa vie nocturne, en train de se battre avec férocité contre une espèce d'oiseau blanc, que Voldemort reconnu comme un hibou. Le combat semblait tourner étonnamment en faveur du corbeau qui émettait des séries de cris variés, tandis que le hibou paraissait affaibli, voir mourant.

_- Depuis quand les corbeaux s'attaquent aux autres oiseaux en pleine nuit ?_ se demanda-t-il

Reprenant ses esprits, il se désintéressa des deux animaux et prit son envol afin de se rendre à sa propre bataille.

* * *

Aline Potter regardait les maisons devenir plus petites au fur et à mesure que la moto prenait son envol, appréciant le contact agréable de l'air encore un peu chaud de ce mois de juillet, tout en observant les membres de l'ordre qui volaient prés d'eux. Pendant un instant, elle s'inquiéta pour Dumbledore resté en arrière et souhaita que rien ne lui arrive.

Puis, tout à coup, surgissant de nulle part, une trentaine de Mangemorts, portant leur habituelle et glaciale tunique noire, arrivèrent en balais, tel des fantômes, et commencèrent à les encercler en jetant des sortilèges sur leur cible mouvante. La surprise passée, les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à riposter, Aline voulut en faire de même mais Hagrid ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion : il accéléra dans un horrible bruit de moteur, malgré ses protestations.

- Demi-tour, il faut aller les aider !

- Pas question ! Mon but est de t'amener à bon port, pas de te laisser mourir.

- DEMI-TOUR ! On ne pas les laisser là bas !

- Désolé, Aline.

Des éclairs de lumières vertes vinrent tout à coup les frôler, les manquant de peu, et quatre Mangemorts les prirent en chasse afin de les bombarder de sortilèges en tout genre, aussi féroces que possible. La Survivante ne se laissa pas faire, elle rendit tant bien que mal chaque sort tandis que le garde chasse faisait des embardées dans l'espoir de les semer… en vain.

Grace aux ingénieux systèmes de défense d'Arthur Weasley, qui avait modifié magiquement la moto, ils parvinrent à gagner du temps et se défendre, mais ce ne fut toujours pas suffisant pour les faire renoncer. Aline avait la désagréable impression que, cette fois, elle ne parviendrait pas à s'en sortir indemne, et la pensée que ses amis aient été tués ne l'aidait pas d'avantage. Elle se sentait piégée, prise entre deux feux. Hagrid le ressentait aussi, multipliant les zigzags avec l'infime espoir d'arriver au lieu convenu qui les mettrait définitivement en sécurité.

- Plus vite ! ordonna la jeune fille.

- Je suis à fond ! Pas moyen d'aller plus vite !

C'est à ce moment qu'un des Mangemorts parvint à se mettre à son niveau, prêt à exécuter la besogne de son maitre, aussi obéissant qu'un pantin, mais un souffle de vent le déstabilisa quelques secondes et sa capuche glissa, Aline le reconnut immédiatement : Stan Rocade, le chauffeur du Magicobus qui l'avait emmenée sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques années plus tôt. Prise d'un sentiment de pitié, observant le visage étrangement inexpressif de l'homme, elle hésita un court instant et hurla :

- Expelliarmus !

- C'est elle, c'est elle, la vraie ! cria un Mangemort plus loin.

Puis ils disparurent aussi subitement qu'ils étaient arrivés, laissant leurs proies au dépourvu.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi sont-ils partis ?

- Je l'ignore, avoua l'Elue. Mais ca ne présage rien de bon. Filons le plus loin d'ici !

Hagrid ne se le refit pas répéter deux fois. Le véhicule gronda d'avantage, faisant apparaître des nuages de fumée un peu plus fort à chaque minute. Le garde chasse se sentait un peu plus tranquille désormais, seule Aline continuait de s'inquiéter : la phrase dite peu avant lui faisait peur, comme si le pire était encore à venir. Continuellement, elle lançait des regards à droite à gauche, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux battements irréguliers de son cœur, souhaitant que leurs poursuivants ne reviennent pas de sitôt.

- Nous y sommes presque, Aline. Nous avons presque réussi.

Pour toute réponse celle-ci continua son observation, épiant le moindre signe suspect qui se profilerait dans cet horizon aussi noir que de l'encre. Soudain, la cicatrice sur son front se mit à la brûler, comme si sa peau était entrée en contact avec des flammes. Elle gémit sous la douleur et comprit.

- Il arrive ! cria-t-elle en mettant sa main sur sa tête. Il arrive !

Et Voldemort vint, sous forme de fumée, sans sombral ni balai pour l'aider, volant comme un oiseau de mauvais augure, sa tête de serpent tranchant avec l'obscurité, et sa baguette déjà en main afin d'abattre son ennemie. Hagrid poussa un glapissement de terreur et, sous le coup de la panique, descendit en piqué. Se cramponnant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Aline ne parvenait plus à se défendre, la cicatrice la brûlant toujours, elle sentait juste la mort arriver un peu plus vite. Puis, un sortilège s'abattit froidement sur Hagrid qui commença à s'évanouir, Aline reprit tant bien que mal contenance et tenta maladroitement de s'agripper au guidon.

- Tu es à ma merci, Potter, c'est fini siffla la voix de Voldemort.

La douleur au niveau de son crâne s'intensifia d'avantage. Cette fois, elle ne parvint pas à garder son esprit clair et commença à dériver dans les abysses, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans une torpeur infernale.

Pourtant, alors que la moto continuait de tomber et que Voldemort savourait ce délicieux spectacle, les ténèbres enveloppant la jeune fille commencèrent à s'estomper. A la place de la douleur, toujours inconsciente, elle commença à ressentir un étrange parfum de bois et d'eau lui titiller les narines, elle entendait, au loin, des bruits de feuilles qui s'emmêlaient sous un vent froid et humide, des craquements d'animaux qui se baladaient… Elle se sentait en sécurité, apaisée, seule la nature lui répondait… au niveau d'un lac, se trouvait un livre… non, plutôt un grimoire, de couverture bleue avec des reliures et des dessins de gris… il était si épais, si gros … le vent revint et les pages de l'ouvrage se mirent à tourner rapidement, inlassablement… jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un passage… une phrase.

Aline revint brutalement à la réalité, frissonnante d'angoisse sous la torpeur entre le rêve et le concret. Elle comprit qu'elle allait s'écraser, il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de la moto. Difficilement, elle redressa, avec le reste de ses forces, le volant et l'engin reprit peu à peu de l'altitude. Voldemort en hurla de colère, frustré de cette occasion manquée, fatigué par cette chance qui ruinait ses plans, puis il se rapprocha de la fille, décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Aline le sentit venir, elle reprit sa baguette, toujours présente miraculeusement, et la serra avec violence. Une fois à sa hauteur, Voldemort commença à lancer un Avada Kedavra, Aline voulut lancer son habituel Expelliarmus mais, au lieu de ça, c'est une autre phrase qui sortit de sa bouche :

- Vires Imminutae !

Elle ne connaissait pas ce sort, et ne reconnaissait pas le rayon noir qui foudroya son ennemi comme un éclair, mais il était efficace, très efficace. Tom Jedusor sifflait de douleur, comme si un Endoloris plus puissant lui transperçait le corps, il sentait sa puissance s'affaiblir à chaque seconde, la quitter, s'évaporer… il regarda Aline comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, avec des yeux remplis de stupéfaction et de haine, puis il abandonna, contrit, laissant une fois encore l'avantage au camp adverse. La Survivante le regarda partir avec soulagement, convaincue de s'être montrée, pour une fois, plus forte que lui. Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait presque plus mal, et, pour couronner le tout, Hagrid semblait se réveiller.

- Qu'est ce qui… ?

- Reprenez le guidon, vite ! supplia Aline.

- Quoi ? Le guidon ? Merlin, la moto !

Trop tard. Dans un mauvais reflexe, il parvint seulement à laisser le véhicule se fracasser au milieu d'une mare boueuse, les faisant valdinguer tous deux avec des débris de métaux et de cuir dans l'eau vaseuse qui amortit quelque peu leur chute.

- Hagrid ? Appela Aline. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, gronda t'il en voulant se relever. Et toi, rien de cassé ?

- Non, je ne crois pas dit elle en se mettant debout, les vêtements complètements sales.

- Qui est là ? coupa une voix d'homme. C'est Potter ?

- Par ici, Ted ! répondit Hagrid.

- Ah, vous voila.

Un homme aux cheveux clairs et au ventre proéminent vint à leur rencontre et les regarda d'un air anxieux.

- Vous avez fait une belle chute. Pas de bobo ?

- Ca va, encore une chance.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Aline.

- Ted Tonks, miss Potter. Le père de Dora se présenta t'il gentiment. Que sait-il passé ?

- Des Mangemorts dit Hagrid. Toute une bande. Ils nous ont poursuivis.

- Et ma fille ? s'inquiéta Tonks. Ou est Nymphadora ?

- Je ne sais pas, on a été séparé.

La crainte se mêla au visage de l'homme, qui semblait complètement perdu. C'est alors qu'arriva une femme qui rappela immédiatement à Aline le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en cherchant sa baguette.

- Du calme, jeune fille intervint Ted. C'est ma femme, Andromeda.

- Oh… désolée balbutia l'Elue, consternée par la ressemblance.

- Ce n'est pas grave lui sourit elle. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin. Dora m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Encore un peu perdue par cette ressemblance frappante, et choquée par l'attaque de Voldemort quelques minutes plus tôt, Aline tenta gauchement de se rattraper, mais c'est sans compter sur la voix grave d'Hagrid qui déclara avec force :

- Le portoloin ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Vite, montrez nous où il est !

- Venez vite.

Ils entrèrent dans l'accueillante demeure et suivirent Ted Tonks dans un petit couloir puis dans une chambre. Le Portoloin était une brosse à cheveux au manche d'argent posé sur une coiffeuse.

- Il commence à s'illuminer. Prenez-le vite.

Sans perdre d'avantage de temps, ils posèrent leurs doigts sur l'objet et furent immédiatement happés par une sorte de crochet invisible qui les fit longuement tourbillonner. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs pieds touchèrent le sol dur du Square Grimmaurd, pour leur plus grand soulagement.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Aline l'accueillit-on avec chaleur.

- Sirius ! s'écria la jeune fille, en lui sautant dans les bras.

Ils s'étreignirent longuement, et Aline savait que, maintenant, elle était enfin chez elle.

(à suivre...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2** Blessure, mort et vengeance.

Quand ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, Sirius et Aline se regardèrent quelque secondes, avec complicité et soulagement, sans prendre garde aux protestations d'Hagrid qui se relevait lourdement, heureux de se retrouver enfin. Des bruits de pas précipités leur parvinrent et Mme Weasley arriva en trombe, accompagnée de Ginny, un visage visiblement inquiet et un peu rassuré.

- Aline, c'est toi la véritable Aline ? Personne d'autre n'est revenu ? demanda t'elle avec empressement.

- Je ne sais pas… avoua t'elle. Nous sommes les seuls à être arrivés ?

- Oui, confirma Sirius. Je n'ai vu personne d'autre.

- Aline, ma chérie, que sait-il passé ? interrogea Molly, les joues pâles.

- Les Mangemorts nous attendaient, ils savaient pour cette nuit. Ils nous ont attaqués, et Voldemort nous a rattrapés. J'ignore ce qu'il est advenu des autres mais…

- L'important c'est que tu n'es rien l'interrompit Mme Weasley la serra contre elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'ils ne tarderont plus ; rajouta Sirius.

- Vous n'auriez pas un doigt de cognac ? demanda Hagrid. J'en ai bien besoin.

- Oh oui, je vais vous chercher ça.

Et la rousse se dépêcha de quitter les lieux, laissant à l'élue la désagréable sensation que la pauvre femme voulait s'éclipser au plus vite. Ginny en profita pour saluer celle qu'elle considérait comme une grande sœur et répondit aux questions muettes qu'elle devinait sans peine.

- Ron et Tonks auraient dû être les premiers à revenir mais ils ont raté leur portoloin, il est arrivé sans eux. Papa et Fred aussi l'ont loupé. Si tout va bien, George et lupin ne vont pas tarder.

Mme Weasley apparut avec une bouteille de cognac, qui semblait déjà bien entamée, et la tendit à Hagrid qui n'eut aucun scrupule à la vider d'une traite, sous l'œil amusé de Sirius.

- Maman, j'ai entendu du bruit ! s'écria la plus jeune du groupe.

En effet, quelques secondes après, Remus et George apparurent dans le salon, tout près d'eux, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Aline comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas : les vêtements du jumeau était couverts de sang et Lupin avait le visage tendu. Les adultes se précipitèrent sur lui et l'étendirent sur le divan de cuir noir, puis, grâce à la lumière, ils identifièrent toute l'horreur de la situation. George Weasley avait perdu son oreille, donnant un haut le cœur à sa petite sœur et un petit cri de détresse à sa mère. Lupin se releva brutalement et entraina Aline sans ménagement dans la cuisine, sous les protestions de Sirius

- Remus ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! s'indigna le fils Black. Lâche-la ! lâche-la immédiatement !

- Quelle était la créature qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce la première fois qu'Aline Potter est entrée dans mon bureau à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il en la secouant légèrement. Réponds !

- Un… un Strangulot dans un aquarium.

Lupin la relâcha, visiblement soulagé, et s'adossa contre un placard, éreinté.

- A quoi ça rime ? gronda Sirius.

- Désolé Aline mais… mais je devais vérifier. Nous avons été trahis, je voulais m'assurer que c'était toi.

- Aucun membre de l'Ordre ne pourrait faire ça ! s'exclama la jeune fille, malgré tout effrayée par cette perspective.

Remus ne préféra pas insister, il était fatigué, inquiet… pourtant, il se tourna vers la fille de son défunt meilleur ami et lui demanda de tout lui raconter. Celle-ci s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, avouant qu'elle avait attiré le danger sur elle-même en lançant un Expelliarmus sur Stan Rocade. En revanche, elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur cet étrange sortilège qui avait repoussé efficacement Voldemort et ce rêve étrange qui l'avait aidé, elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, elle préférait donc garder le secret pour l'instant. Par la suite, l'arrivée d'Hermione et Kingsley fut un soulagement, tout comme celle de Fred et Arthur Weasley qui se précipitèrent sur George en apprenant l'horrible mutilation dont il avait été victime. Celui-ci parvint même à rire de son état, conservant cet optimisme qui les caractérisait si bien, lui et son jumeau.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent encore, comme des années interminables, augmentant leurs angoisses. Que faisaient Ron, Tonks, Dumbledore, Maugrey… ? Avaient-ils survécu ? Aline se sentait de plus en plus coupable, se rappelant sans cesse que c'était pour elle qu'ils risquaient tous leurs vies. Elle se sentait misérable, incapable… faible.

- Ils sont là, s'écria Hermione.

Ron et Tonks débarquèrent à leur tour, l'air soulagé, presque heureux. La femme aux cheveux rose se précipita sur Lupin et l'enlaça avec force. Elle raconta le courage dont Ron avait fait preuve face aux Mangemorts, comment il avait stupéfixé en plein vol sur cible mouvante, Hermione fut réellement étonnée et ses parents le regardaient avec fierté. Hélas, cette nouvelle ne parvint pas à effacer la tristesse et la solitude quand Bill et Fleur arrivèrent en leur apprenant la mort de Fol Œil. Ce précieux membre de l'Ordre et ce fier combattant leur avait été arraché, mort en plein combat, avec toute la dignité qui le caractérisait. Lorsque Dumbledore parvint enfin à les rejoindre, pâle et affaibli, il raconta son histoire et ce qu'il avait vu :

- Voldemort m'a repéré immédiatement, il s'est attaqué à moi en pensant qu'Aline serait à mes côtés. Il s'est vite aperçu de son erreur mais je l'ai retenu autant que possible. Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à l'empêcher de partir. Pardonnes moi Aline, je sais qu'il t'a attaquée.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ! répondit la jeune fille, indignée. Je sais que vous avez fait tout votre possible. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser… Fol Œil et George… par ma faute ils …

- Non, Aline, non ! C'est Voldemort qui est responsable, pas toi. Ne te sens pas coupable, mon enfant.

- En tout cas, j'aimerai bien connaître le nom du traitre ; grogna Kingsley. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a un !

- Non ! gronda Aline. Il n'est pas ici ! J'ai confiance en vous tous ! Nous devons avoir confiance les un les autres !

- Je t'approuve, Aline ; déclara le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix douce. J'ai également confiance en vous et je ne crois pas que l'on a été trahi.

La jeune fille regarda son mentor avec reconnaissance, rassurée par ses paroles.

- Tu es comme ton père ajouta Sirius. Lui non plus n'accuserait jamais ses amis.

- Pour ce que ça lui a apporté ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement, se sentant brusquement en colère. Dans un sens, je me montre aussi idiote qu'il ne l'a été.

Un grand silence se fit entendre à cet instant. Tous regardèrent l'Elue avec étonnement, notamment Sirius et Remus. Jamais celle-ci n'avait parlé de son père de cette façon. Aline elle-même en fut surprise, Merlin, pourquoi avait elle dit ça ?

- Pardon ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise… je ne…

- C'est bon, tout va bien, ma petite rassura Albus. Tu dois être épuisée et la mort de Maugrey a du te bouleverser. Je sais que tu n'en pensais pas un seul mot.

Cela apaisa le reste du groupe qui regarda Aline avec compassion et assurance. Moly fut la première à se lever et déclara avec fermeté :

- Nous sommes tous fatigués. Je crois qu'il serait bon qu'on aille se reposer.

- Vous avez raison. Nous l'avons bien mérité.

- Pas moi, annonça Bill, je dois retrouver le corps Fol Œil, je ne veux pas que les Mangemorts salissent sa dépouille.

- Je t'accompagne, répondit Remus.

- Et moi aussi ; termina Dumbledore. Que les autres rentrent, à présent. Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait ce soir. Votre aide a été très précieuse.

Puis il se tourna vers sa championne et lui dit calmement :

- Aline, tu ne pourras pas venir au Terrier avec tes amis…

- Quoi ! mais pourquoi ?

- Tu n'y serais pas en sécurité et le mariage approche. Il commence à y manquer de la place. Je sais que tu aurais aimé rester avec miss Granger et Mr Weasley, mais je te le demande expressément. De plus, Sirius ne peut toujours pas quitter Square Grimaud, ta présence le réconfortera.

- Quand pourrais-je les voir ?

- Le 1 août, le jour du mariage, puis je te ramènerai ici pour le reste des vacances.

La jeune fille eut un maigre sourire d'être avec son parrain mais elle ne put empêcher une boule de déception se former dans sa gorge. Elle ne verrait pas ses amis avant 5 jours et ne fêterait donc pas son anniversaire ensemble comme elle l'avait espéré. Sentant son désespoir, Dumbledore lui promit une belle fête après le mariage, mais cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Elle laissa partir les autres à regret, un peu jalouse de ne pas participer d'avantage et de rester enfermée dans cette demeure lugubre où hurlait à longueur de temps Mme Black.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, 5 jours sont vite passés et je vais faire mon possible pour rendre le séjour de ma princesse agréable ; déclara Sirius.

- Princesse ? répéta Aline, interloquée. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça.

- Si, quand tu étais bébé. James m'avait nommé parrain, j'étais fou de joie, tu étais une petite princesse pour moi. Mais, à chaque fois que je le faisais, ton père se moquait de moi, disant que je devenais complètement gaga, alors j'ai arrêté.

- J'imagine bien la scène rigola sa filleule. Comme on est seul, du coup, tu pourrais…

- Oui ?

- Me raconter plein d'anecdotes de ce genre, que je puisse connaître un peu mieux mes parents ?

- Bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma l'ancien bagnard en l'entrainant dans la cuisine. Je vais tout te dire, je te révélerai même tout les secrets de James et Lily, ainsi que notre scolarité.

Se sentant un peu mieux face à cette bonne humeur contagieuse, une bonne heure après, elle monta dans la vieille chambre au mobilier désuet qu'on lui avait préparée et commença à défaire ses bagages. Elle retrouva la broche en forme de licorne et la posa sur la table de chevet, bien décidée à la porter pour la cérémonie de Bill et Fleur. Elle enfila son pyjama à grande vitesse et s'engouffra dans les draps lourds et froids du lit. Elle repensa inévitablement aux événements de la nuit, de son départ de Privet Drive jusque son arrivée, de la blessure de George jusqu'à la mort de Maugrey, et enfin de ce délaissement pour le reste des vacances. En y réfléchissant, elle trouva que Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas affectés par sa réclusion, ils étaient partis aussi simplement que possible, seule Ginny lui avait lancé un coup d'œil réconfortant. Certes, ils sortaient enfin ensemble et avaient sans doute envie d'en profiter mais tout de même.

- Non, se dit-elle. Je me fais des idées. C'est stupide. Et ce pauvre Fol Œil est mort… je dois arrêter de ne penser qu'à moi. Je ne suis qu'une égoïste ! Au moins, je ne mettrai plus personne en danger pour le moment, c'est bien mieux ainsi.

Sur ces mots, elle ferma ses yeux, ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes de s'écouler, et commença son deuil. Ce n'est qu'après avoir suffisamment pleuré que la fatigue l'emporta enfin aux pays des songes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Terrier, Hermione et Ron, enfermés dans la chambre de ce dernier, s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, les corps nus enlacés avec possession, l'esprit embrumés par le plaisir. Le désir de se toucher après les angoisses ressenties les avaient poussés à s'enfermer, sans même prendre le temps de lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation. Ron voulait se sentir fort, puissant dans le corps de sa petite amie qui ne cessait de gémir pour en réclamer plus, il voulait se soulager, se libérer dans une ardeur presque bestiale. Il brulait d'entendre les cris et les supplications de sa belle, la faire hurler de bonheur… lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'une ombre, mais un véritable sorcier, un homme vigoureux. Déjà occupé à mordiller les pointes roses de ses seins, la née moldue parvint, entre deux soupirs, à lui demander :

- Tu crois que c'était… une bonne chose ?

- De quoi ? grogna le roux en se détachant de mauvaise grâce.

- Pour Aline.

- Je ne veux plus en discuter ! Dumbledore sait ce qu'il a à faire. Bientôt, la guerre sera finie, définitivement, Tu-Sais-Qui ne menacera plus personne et nous serons heureux, très heureux ; lui susurra t'il amoureusement. Tu verras, notre vie sera parfaite.

- Ouiiiiiii ; gémit-elle sous mes mots. Oh oui !

- Je n'aime pas non plus ce qui va se passer, mais… c'est un mal pour un bien, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, son petit ami avait raison. Ce qui allait arriver, le plan de Dumbledore, était une nécessité, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Même si, au début, elle avait été réticente, elle comprenait enfin que certains sacrifices étaient inévitables. La guerre ne pouvait pas se faire sans mort. Et puis, elle avait un grand rôle désormais, une tâche que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait confiée, elle l'exécuterait, à contre cœur, mais elle le ferait… pour la paix.

- Oui, tout va bien se passer. Viens à présent, mon Rony… vient vite ! quémanda-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

- Oui je viens, dit il d'une voix rauque. Je viens te torturer.

* * *

Ginny Weasley, du haut de ses 16 ans, installée dans sa petite chambre de bois au Terrier, lisait sans grand enthousiasme un livre de Quidditch dans l'espoir que le sommeil la gagne bientôt, mais surtout pour oublier ces événements qui perturbaient constamment sa vie d'adolescente. L'arrivée d'Aline, la blessure de Fred, la mort de Fol Œil… tout cela ne cessait de l'inquiéter. Qui serait la prochaine victime dans les jours à venir ? Qui parviendrait enfin à arrêter cette guerre ? Comment vivre avec tous ces soucis ? Elle regrettait sincèrement qu'Aline ne soit pas à ses côtés, elles auraient pu se soutenir, se réconforter et en discuter.

Ginny adorait celle-ci, elle était la grande sœur qu'elle aurait tant voulu avoir, la présence féminine qui lui manquait dans se heures sombres. Elle l'avait toujours admirée, cherchant parfois à lui ressembler. Toute son enfance, elle fut bercée par l'exploit de cette petite fille qui avait vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir sorcier, sa mère lui en avait souvent parlé. Leur première rencontre à la gare de King's Cross fut très brève et leur relation distante, ce n'est qu'après avoir été sauvée dans la Chambre des Secrets qu'elles avaient enfin noué une amitié. Leurs premiers petits amis, leurs passions pour le Quidditch, leurs doutes, leurs sentiments, leurs problèmes quotidiens… elles en avaient longuement discuté ensemble, n'ayant aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Ron et Hermione ignoraient tout cela, ils en étaient exclus, les deux filles ne savaient pas comment aborder de tels sujets avec eux : Ron était parfois trop immature et Hermione bien trop concentrée dans ses livres. Elles étaient amies, dans l'ombre le plus souvent, confidentes de secrets trop pesants, personnels et douloureux.

C'est pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son frère et d'Hermione, ce soir. Ginny avait bien remarqué leur air soulagé quand Dumbledore avait ordonné à sa grande sœur de rester seule avec Sirius. Pourquoi avaient-ils réagi de cette manière ? Pour mieux se bécoter ? C'était idiot. Ils étaient pourtant un trio soudé par les épreuves, alors pourquoi cette réaction joviale ?

Sur cette pensée, elle entendit des bruits dans la pièce d'à coté, la chambre de son frère. Des bruits explicites de râles et de soupirs. Dégoutée, elle se boucha les oreilles. Son idiot de frère aurait pu au moins mettre un sort d'insonorisation ! Elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter leurs ébats. En soupirant, elle quitta expressément son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sa mère y était encore.

- Tu n'es pas couchée, ma chérie ? demanda la matriarche Weasley.

- Je ne peux pas, grogna Ginny d'un ton ironique en s'asseyant. Ron et Hermione sont en plein débat.

- De quoi parlent-ils ?

- Ils ne parlent pas, ils consomment.

- Oh ! finit par comprendre Molly en rougissant un peu. Merlin, ne sont-ils pas un peu jeune pour cela ? Se protègent-ils au moins ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir !

Voyant bien que quelque chose contrariait sa fille, Molly Weasley prépara sa théière et les feuilles de menthe pour ensuite déposer le tout sur la table. Quand deux tasses fumantes furent installées entre elles, la femme rousse lui demanda avec gentillesse :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sembles contrariée.

- Cela se voit tant que ça ?

- Je suis ta mère, je vois tout répondit elle avec malice. Est-ce que ça un rapport avec cette nuit ?

- Oui ; avoua Ginny.

- C'est Fred ?

- Non mais… il va mieux ?

- Oui, il se repose à l'étage. George veille sur lui, ne t'en fais pas.

- C'est bien.

- C'est Maugrey ? reprit Molly.

- Non plus… c'est Aline en fait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Aline ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on l'a mise à l'écart. Pourquoi doit-elle rester enfermée au Square Grimault ? Ce n'est pas juste pour elle.

- Chérie, c'est… compliqué soupira la brave femme. Dumbledore dit que c'est mieux pour sa sécurité.

- Mais elle le serait chez nous ! protesta sa fille.

- Nous n'avons pas de place et le mariage doit être préparé. Je n'approuve pas non plus, tu sais. J'ai vraiment insisté pour qu'elle vienne, mais Dumbledore a été intraitable. Quand je pense que la pauvre petite va fêter sa majorité sans nous et sans fête digne de ce nom… je trouve cela injuste aussi.

- J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là ; avoua Ginny.

- Vous vous entendez bien. J'ai remarqué que tu lui écrivais beaucoup depuis le début des vacances.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, Ron ne le fait plus et Hermione non plus.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Molly. Comment ça se fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, ils sont vraiment distants avec elle depuis quelque temps. Je sais bien qu'ils sont amoureux et perdus dans leur petit nuage mais tout de même.

Un long silence s'abattit dans la cuisine, chacune réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit. Molly avait du mal à croire que son fils réagissait de cette manière, c'était aussi très surprenant de la part d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression qu'une querelle avait eu lieu entre eux. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Apparemment, il serait bon qu'elle ait une discussion avec Ron.

- Maman… est ce que je pourrais passer mes vacances au Square Grimault ?

- Ginny… ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as pitié d'Aline que tu dois sacrifier tes vacances !

- Je n'ai pas pitié ! s'indigna la fille. Je veux juste pouvoir rester auprès d'une amie qui se sent seule ! Ron a de la compagnie, les autres aussi… moi je m'ennuie toute seule, et j'en ai assez d'écouter toute les nuits les ardeurs de mon frère !

- Toutes les nuits ! Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui, et ne change pas de sujet ! Pour une fois, je voudrais passer mes vacances hors du Terrier, être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu ne serais pas en sécurité, tu…

- Si Aline est au Square Grimault, ça prouve au contraire que les lieux sont plus sûrs que chez nous. Maman, s'il te plait, tu as dit toi-même qu'elle n'allait pas avoir un bon anniversaire pour ses 17 ans, laisse-moi au moins y aller pour la distraire. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle le mérite ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous ?

Toujours un peu réticente de voir sa fille loin de la maison pendant ces périodes de guerres, elle devait toutefois bien admettre que Ginny avait raison. En plus, une chambre supplémentaire de libre serait la bienvenue alors que la famille Delacour arrivait bientôt. Finalement, elle se laissa convaincre et déclara d'une voix ferme :

- Prépares tes valises, ma chérie. Je t'y emmène demain après midi.

- Merci maman, je t'adore !

- Mais tu dois me promettre que tu seras sage et ne feras rien d'imprudent.

- Maman ! protesta la jeune fille. J'ai 16 ans.

- Je suis au courant, merci. File te coucher, et ne dis rien à personne. Je ne tiens pas à ce que d'autres s'esquivent et ne m'aident pas à préparer la cérémonie.

- C'est promis.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa sa mère, monta l'escalier et jeta un sort de silence sur sa propre chambre, Ron et Hermione semblant toujours en activité. Elle prépara rapidement ses affaires et, une fois terminé, se réinstalla dans son lit moelleux. Heureuse d'être parvenue à ses fins, sur des pensées réconfortantes, elle s'endormit enfin, le cœur plus léger.

* * *

De son côté, dans un immense château situé sur une colline boisée, en Roumanie, Lord Voldemort, Mage Noir de son état et fervent pratiquant des arts obscurs, tentait avec une difficulté éprouvante de se remettre du sortilège que lui avait jeté cette garce de Potter. Installé dans son grand laboratoire, il buvait de nombreuses potions de rétablissement, au gout plus infect les unes que les autres, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur sa détestable faiblesse. Il avait fallu une bonne demi-heure avant qu'un résultat se fasse enfin sentir, et il n'était pas mécontent de voir enfin sa magie cesser de s'affaiblir de minute en minute. Revenir dans son domaine, après la désastreuse mission, avait été un véritable exploit : ses forces l'avaient abandonné et sa puissance avait commencé à s'évaporer comme une flaque d'eau en plein désert. Jamais, depuis sa renaissance, il ne s'était ssenti aussi impuissant, aussi… vulnérable. Un frisson désagréable le parcourut rien qu'en y repensant.

Par Salazar, quel était donc ce sort que Potter lui avait lancé ? Jamais il n'en avait entendu parler, en revanche il devait bien admettre qu'il était dangereusement efficace. _Vires Imminutae_… c'était bien les mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Il allait devoir étudier ce sort de plus prés. Mais pas de suite… Non, pour l'heure, il lui fallait une victime, quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait déverser sa colère, sa frustration et sa rancœur. Potter lui avait échappé, s'était déjouée de ses plans ! A lui, Lord Voldemort ! Cette gamine était encore parvenue à mettre son indiscutable emprise en déroute à cause de sa chance insolente ! Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr, la mépriser. Comment osait-elle le défier ? Cette injure était de trop ! Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer de front alors il allait se faire un plaisir de la torturer lentement… oh oui, très lentement. Il allait lui dévoiler toute l'étendue de sa fureur, lui faire goûter la saveur amère de la vengeance. Il s'était montré bien trop faible envers Aline Potter, bien trop indulgent… mais c'était terminé, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Le plus urgent était de l'éloigner de l'influence du vieux fou et son Ordre stupide, il fallait qu'elle soit vulnérable, à sa merci. Il allait réfléchir à tout cela, à tête reposée, mais d'abord il devait évacuer ce trop plein d'irritation. Peut être que ses Mangemorts avaient besoin d'une remise à niveau...

_- Une bonne remise à niveau_ ; pensa t'il avec démence.

Il entendait déjà leurs cris, leurs plaintes, leurs supplications il sentait aussi l'odeur du sang lui parcourir agréablement les narines, la délectation de Nagini en savourant l'un de ses incompétents. Avec extase, il rejoignit la grande salle de réunion, invoquant l'intégralité des incapables qui lui servaient de soldats. Son serpent le rejoignit très vite, ressentant lui aussi les envies de son maitre. Il suffit de quelques secondes d'observation aux Mangemorts pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer, et ils en tremblaient d'avance. Une seule question s'imposait dans leurs esprits soumis : lequel d'entre eux allait payer, ce soir, la folie du Lord ?

- Endoloris ! siffla Voldemort avec cruauté.

La punition commença… pour ne finir que des heures plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Aline se leva de meilleure humeur que les jours précédents, et bien que la mort de Fol Œil hanta toujours ses esprits, elle fut surprise de n'avoir été perturbée par aucun cauchemar ou rêve désagréable. Elle se sentait reposée, une sensation qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé depuis des années, et ça lui fit un bien fou. Quand elle déboula dans la cuisine, propre et habillée, elle découvrit Sirius tentant de faire cuire quelque chose qui ressemblait à des œufs ou du bacon, complètement carbonisé.

- Aline, soupira son parrain avec soulagement. Tu tombes bien, est ce que tu pourrais m'aider à préparer le déjeuner ?

- Kreattur ne le fait pas d'habitude ? demanda t'elle en s'approchant du désastre culinaire.

- Ce stupide Elfe de Maison a mis les voiles il y a deux semaine ; pesta l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il est parti de son plein gré !

- Quoi ! Mais je croyais que les Elfes étaient liés à la maison de leur maitre ?

- Et bien cet idiot ne devait pas le savoir car il est bel et bien parti. Bon débarras !

- C'est inquiétant. Il connaît plein de chose sur nous, tu crois qu'il pourrait nous trahir ?

- S'il le fait, je te jure que je l'étrangle de mes propres mains. Bon, dis moi la vérité, y a-t-il un espoir pour que mon déjeuner soit sauvé ?

- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer, Mr Black, que vos œufs et votre lard n'ont pas survécu ; rigola Aline.

- Quel gâchis, j'espère que la poubelle saura leur faire un hommage digne de ce nom.

Puis il retourna prés du frigo et en sortit du lait ainsi que d'autres aliments. Prévoyant le pire, Aline se mit au fourneau le plus vite possible, et se félicita de l'avoir fait quand elle vit son parrain tenter de mettre du sirop dans ses œufs au plat. Une fois installés devant leurs assiettes, ils mangèrent de bon appétit, parlant de tout et de rien, prenant bien garde d'éviter les sujets sensibles. La matinée s'écoula lentement et agréablement. Pourtant, alors qu'Aline commençait à faire un peu de rangement dans le salon, le bruit de la cheminée indiqua clairement que quelqu'un tentait d'entrer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Ginny en sortir, accompagnée de sa malle et une valise, elle en resta bouche bée.

- Surprise ; s'amusa la fille rousse.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu… ?

- Je m'ennuyais au Terrier, et comme je n'ai aucune envie de supporter le stress de maman pour les préparatifs, je me suis arrangée pour passer le reste des vacances avec toi. Si tu m'acceptes, bien sûr.

- Evidemment quelle question ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là, Ginny. Mais tu es toute seule ? Ron et Hermione ne sont pas venus ?

- Euh non, en fait, ils doivent rester là bas avoua la fille rousse.

Le visage un peu déçu, Aline tenta maladroitement de garder son sourire et aida son amie à tout transporter. C'est l'apparition subite de Sirius qui effaça le malaise installé, celui-ci semblait aussi étonné que sa filleule en voyant la petite dernière Weasley.

- Tiens tiens, on ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y aurait de la visite ; lui dit il avec une certaine joie. Tu viens partager notre sort de reclus ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça répondit l'invitée sur le même ton joyeux.

- Alors tu es la bienvenue ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit ; s'exclama t'il en leur jetant un clin d'œil. Montre lui sa chambre, Aline.

- Ok Sirius.

L'élue choisit celle qu'elle considérait comme la plus belle pièce du manoir, l'aidant gaiement à installer ses affaires, à aérer et changer les draps, lui racontant une partie de ses vacances chez les Dursley. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle parvint finalement à lui confier cet étrange rêve sur la fée Morgane et le court rôle qu'elle y avait joué.

- C'était tellement réel. J'ai vraiment cru qu'Arthur Pendragon me décapitait. Voldemort m'envoie des visions étranges mais celle là peut prétendre au record des songes horribles.

- Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas justement lui qui te l'aurait envoyé ?

- Non, c'était très différent… c'était… comment dire… comme si j'avais déjà vécu ça. Normalement, quand l'autre mégalomane s'en prend à moi, je suis juste spectatrice ou je suis _lui _dans sa grande folie. Mais là, c'était comme si j'étais vraiment cette Sorcière.

- Mon père me racontait quelques histoires de Morgane la Fée pour me faire peur quand je faisais des bêtises avoua Ginny. Il disait que c'était elle qui avait créé la Magie Noire et qu'elle avait semé le chaos parmi les Moldus et Sorciers. Par contre, les livres d'histoires sont d'accord sur deux ou trois points : elle était très belle, c'était une grande dame, et elle a révolutionné le monde de la médecine.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'était une incroyable guérisseuse, elle a inventé beaucoup de potions de rétablissement.

- Et bien, au moins ça prouve que je ne lui ressemble pas ; rigola Aline.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Et bien, je n'y connais rien en médecine, je suis nulle en potion, et je ne suis sans doute pas aussi jolie qu'elle.

- Tu as ton propre charme ; protesta Ginny. Si seulement tu me laissais t'arranger un peu…

- Je te vois venir ; ricana son amie. Tu n'approcheras pas ta trousse de maquillage à moins de six mètres de moi.

- Et voilà, tu joues encore les garçons manqués ! grogna la fille rousse. C'est bien beau de vouloir ressembler à ton père, mais je t'assure que le style cheveux courts et ébouriffés ne convient pas à une fille. Il suffirait de peu de chose pour te rendre jolie, j'en suis sûr.

- S'il te plait, arrête ; soupira Aline. On en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois.

- Et je recommencerai jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive.

Aline voulut rétorquer que ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle y arriverait mais Sirius vint les interrompre en leur proposant une partie de cartes sorcières qu'il avait retrouvé dans son grenier.

- Ca vous dit d'apprendre le Poker sorcier ? Promis, je ne dévaliserai pas votre argent de poche.

- Pourquoi pas ! s'extasia Ginny. Maman n'a jamais voulu que j'apprenne.

- Elle n'est donc pas obligée de le savoir. Dépêchez vous de descendre, j'ai hâte de vous voir perdre.

Elles s'exécutèrent de bonne grâce, bien décidées à rabattre la présomption de Sirius en le battant sur son propre terrain, un sourire complice sur les lèvres.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi Ginny et pas nous !

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre que je sache ! Je suis ta mère, et si j'ai décidé que ta sœur resterait avec Aline cela se fera comme je l'entends !

- Mais on est les amis proches d'Aline ! protesta le garçon.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu voir depuis le début des vacances. Plutôt que de passer ton temps à forniquer, tu ferais mieux de penser aussi à ceux qui n'ont pas ta chance.

A ces mots, le coupable devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, essayant de ne pas faire attention au regard moqueur de ses frères et incrédule de son père.

- Et en parlant, justement, j'aurai une petite discussion avec toi sur ce sujet.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse là, m'man !

- Oh que si !

Installée à l'autre bout de la salle, Hermione n'était pas mieux que son petit ami. Elle se sentait rouge de honte et aurait voulu disparaître le plus loin possible.

- Le petit Rony est devenu un homme ! s'exclama Fred en rigolant. Qui l'aurait cru.

- La ferme ! siffla le concerné.

- Ronald, ne parles pas comme ça à ton frère ! gronda Arthur Weasley.

- De toute façon, ne crois pas un seul instant que tu pourras me convaincre, Ronald ; continua la mère, intraitable. J'ai besoin de toi pour le mariage de Bill, tu n'y couperas pas.

- Et Ginny peut y échapper, elle ! grogna Ron.

- Ta sœur a fait sa part de ménage, ses devoirs, et m'a déjà bien aidé pendant que tu t'amusais. Chacun son tour !

- C'est injuste !

- Encore un mot et tu passeras le reste des vacances en dormant dehors.

Ainsi rabroué, Ron n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, il dut même suivre sa mère et son père pour parler du respect sexuel et des moyens de contraception. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de sa vie. Pour ne rien arranger, Hermione s'était enfermée dans sa chambre le reste de la journée, refusant de lui ouvrir. Les choses n'auraient pas plus mal se passer.

* * *

- Maitre Regulus ! Maitre Regulus ! Kreattur a retrouvé l'objet ! Kreattur l'a découvert !

- Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais ! Tu as fait du bon travail, je suis fier de toi, Kreattur.

- Kreattur est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour Maitre Regulus ! Maitre Regulus n'a qu'à demandé !

- Merci. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

- Quoi donc, maitre ?

- Me rendre à Poudlard.

(à suivre...)

**Une petite review, please ?**

**

* * *

**

Réponse aux lecteurs

**Akemi** : merci pour la review ^^ je suis ravie que ca te plaise. j'espre que la suite te plaira egalement. Encore merci et a bientot

**Bellasidious** : merci pour ta review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3** Secrets enfuis

Albus Dumbledore, confortablement installé dans son bureau et concentré sur sa liste d'élèves de première année à recevoir, tiqua perceptiblement quand une douleur fulgurante venant de sa main noircie le prit brutalement. Depuis qu'il avait passé la bague des Gaunt, pour sa plus grande bêtise, il savait que sa mort était imminente, et ce n'est que grâce à Severus qu'il pouvait encore se permettre de vivre une année de plus. Il n'était pas idiot pourtant, malgré le court répit obtenu, il était conscient qu'un an ne serait pas suffisant pour retrouver l'intégralité des Horcruxes et les détruire. Ces objets étaient trop bien cachés, et Aline n'était pas prête mentalement et physiquement pour le faire à sa place. Il était dans une totale impasse, il ne savait même plus quoi faire. Il espérait un salut, une aide, un indice, une erreur de son ennemi… juste un espoir.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? appela le garde chasse en entrant dans le bureau directorial. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous ne répondiez pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Hagrid ; coupa le vieille homme. C'est ma faute, j'étais dans mes pensées. Que me voulez vous ?

- Un homme souhaite s'entrevoir avec vous, il dit que c'est très important. Il est bloqué devant les grilles.

- Qui est ce ?

- Il ne m'a pas dit son nom mais il y a un Elfe de Maison avec lui, je crois que c'est Kreattur, celui de la maison de Black. Il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il savait comment détruire vous-savez-qui.

- Voila qui est étonnant. Faite-le entrer.

- Vous êtes sûr ? C' est peut être un piège.

- Et bien on verra ça. Voyons ce que nous veut cette personne.

Hagrid compris l'ordre indirect que venait de lui donner le directeur et laissa celui-ci à ses réflexions. Fumseck, de ses belles ailes écarlates, se posa sur l'épaule de son maître dans un doux chant rassurant, comme pour lui redonner espoir et confiance, et taquina son oreille d'un coup de bec.

- Espérons que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, mon vieil ami ; déclara Dumbledore en le caressant. Nous n'avons plus d'autre solution, hélas.

Dix minutes plus tard, le demi géant fit entrer un étrange personnage, encapuchonné de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas voir son visage, l'air un peu affaibli et de carrure presque trop maigre. Dumbledore le jugea immédiatement et ne décela en lui aucune mauvaise intention, le trouvant même un peu trop calme.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda t'il d'un air soupçonneux.

Pour toute réponse, l'étranger baissa son capuchon et lui fit face. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Albus pour se lever brusquement et arborer un visage de stupéfaction totale, pâle comme un fantôme, ayant bien du mal à accepter la présence de ce visiteur.

- C'est impossible ! Merlin tout puissant, vous êtes… Regulus Black !

- Je suis soulagé que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié, Mr le directeur ; soupira le concerné d'un petit sourire.

- Mais… c'est impossible ! Vous êtes mort… dans la caverne, vous avez été noyé !

- Alors vous savez… tant mieux. Cela veut dire que je n'ai pas fait tout cela en vain.

- Est-ce bien vous mon garçon ?

- Oui, Mr le Directeur, c'est bien moi : Regulus Black, revenu parmi les sorciers après 18 ans d'absence.

- Mais comment ?

- Je vous expliquerai tout, je vous le promets, mais avant j'ai besoin de votre aide. Si vous êtes concerné pour la perte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors vous êtes mon seul allié. J'ai absolument besoin de vous.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Savez-vous ce qu'est un Horcruxe, Mr le directeur ?

* * *

Rita Skeeter, journaliste reconnue de la célèbre Gazette du Sorcier, avait atteint beaucoup de chose grâce à sa profession : elle avait de l'argent, son nom dans tous les journaux, une montée fulgurante de lecteurs qui dévoraient ses articles, la possibilité de discréditer quiconque lui déplaisait… mais là, cette fois, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait réussi le plus gros coup de sa carrière : un livre autobiographique de Dumbledore, résumant sa vie, ses secrets, ses mensonges, son amour de jeunesse…écrite par elle-même, au nez et à la barbe de ce dernier.

Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour obtenir des informations croustillantes, le vieux filou savait rester discret, mais elle y était parvenue, enfin. De plus, elle venait de recevoir du ministère l'autorisation de mettre son livre en vente, sans passer par l'accord de Dumbledore. Elle en jubilait d'avance. Dans les jours à venir, on s'arracherait cette exclusivité, ca ne faisait aucun doute. Et l'idée que ce vieux timbré apprenne la mauvaise farce qu'elle lui avait jouée, le jour de la parution, la comblait de joie. Comme elle allait rire et s'amuser, oh oui vraiment ! Sa notoriété allait encore s'agrandir et l'argent récolté payera l'intégralité de ses dettes et l'achat de cette petite demeure si charmante en France. Elle s'y voyait déjà, en train de se dorer au soleil, son elfe de maison lui servant un cocktail, et ses fans la suppliant d'écrire encore et encore. Quel doux rêve !

Le mieux, c'est que cette très chère Dolores Ombrage, une femme si agréable et intelligente, lui avait promis une belle récompense dés le premier jour des ventes, que demander de mieux ?

Oui, maintenant elle en était convaincue, elle avait vraiment le métier idéal.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, loin d'imaginer les horreurs qui se préparaient derrière son dos, regardait Regulus Black en train de siroter un verre de whisky bien fort afin de calmer ses nerfs tandis que Kreattur se faisait un plaisir de regarder son maître avec une lueur qui frôlait l'adoration. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé que le pauvre Regulus soit vivant. Sa mort lui avait paru tellement évidente… comment avait il pu échapper aux Inferi dans le lac souterrain ? Un vrai mystère qu'il lui tardait de résoudre.

- Vous vous sentez mieux, Regulus ? demanda le vieillard d'une voix paternelle

- Oui, merci Mr le directeur.

- Je vous en pris, appelez moi Albus, vous n'êtes plus mon élève.

- Très bien, Al…Albus.

- Alors, mon ami, dites moi tout. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui vous est arrivé pendant toutes ces années.

- Et bien pas grand-chose, je dois l'admettre.

- Allons, ne soyez pas modeste. Racontez-moi comment vous avez réussi à sortir de cette odieuse caverne.

- En vérité, je n'en ai aucune idée. Sincèrement. Vous savez, tout est très flou dans ma mémoire. Je me rappelle avoir bu cette potion pour récupérer l'Horcruxe, les visions terrifiantes qui ont suivi… Je me souviens d'avoir eu froid, très froid, et puis plus rien.

- Mais ou étiez vous caché ensuite ? insista le directeur avec calme.

- Dans le monde Moldu, où je suis resté amnésique pendant 18 ans.

- Amnésique ? répéta Albus.

- En effet. Je me suis réveillé, un jour, dans un hôpital moldu, sans n'avoir plus aucun souvenir de mon nom, mon âge, ou de mon passé. Les médecins ont mis cela sur le compte d'un traumatisme crânien et avaient peu d'espoir que je retrouve la mémoire. J'ai fait ma vie en travaillant comme pâtissier, je me suis marié et j'ai même eu une fille. Vous vous rendez compte ? Moi, l'héritier des Black, j'ai épousé une moldue et j'ai engendré une Sang Mêlée.

- Est-ce si mal ? Vous aimez votre femme, j'en suis sûr. Pensez-vous la rejeter pour les valeurs de sang des Black ?

- Non ; avoua Regulus en soupirant. J'aime vraiment Thalia et notre petit Lael me comble de joie. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre tranquillement en sachant que Voldemort était en vie. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Albus, j'ai divorcé, j'ai effacé de leur mémoire mon existence… pour leur bien à tous les deux.

- Je comprends. Comment avez-vous retrouvé vos souvenirs ?

- Par hasard. Je me baladais dans un parc, en attendant que mon fils sorte de l'école, et c'est en voyant une fontaine et la peluche hideuse d'un gosse, qui l'a fait tomber dans l'eau, qui a réactivé quelque chose en moi. Ensuite, tout est revenu d'un coup. Si je ne m'etais pas rendu là bas, je serais encore dans mon ancienne vie à l'heure qu'il est.

- Qu'avez-vous fait après ?

- J'ai rappelé Kreattur auprès de moi, il y a deux semaines, et j'ai retrouvé l'Horcruxe que je lui avais confié ?

- Vous l'avez ? s'écria Albus. Vous l'avez avec vous ?

- Non, je l'ai caché dans un endroit sûr.

- Parfait ! Vous avez bien agi, vraiment. C'est Merlin qui vous envoie, mon ami. Vous allez pouvoir nous aider à tuer Voldemort.

- Je n'attends que ça, à vrai dire. Il faut arrêter ce monstre et le plus vite possible. Laissez-moi rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- Si tel est votre souhait… mais maintenant que vous êtes parmi nous, je voudrais vous confier une mission. Une mission que vous seul pourrez exécuter.

* * *

Aline Potter, Ginny Weasley et Sirius Black, tous les trois établis dans Square Grimmaurd, voyaient les jours s'écouler lentement mais paisiblement, ignorant les cris perpétuels de Walburga Black, ou les repas immondes que Sirius s'acharnait à préparer sous le regard amusé des deux filles. Aucun d'eux n'eut la moindre nouvelle de Dumbledore, de la guerre, ou de l'Ordre, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Pendant leur journée, ils remettaient un peu d'organisation dans la demeure, nettoyaient autant que possible, s'amusaient à des parties de cartes ou d'échec, se racontaient de nombreuses anecdotes, préparaient et mangeaient leurs repas ensemble… bref, ils s'étaient construits une petite vie tranquille, loin des horreurs de la guerre qui les attendait. En secret, Ginny et Sirius préparaient une petite fête pour l'anniversaire d'Aline, tandis que celle-ci terminait ses devoirs sans s'en douter. Tout était parfait. Pourtant, au soir du 30 juillet, Aline ressentit comme un profond mal être s'installer en elle, comme une sorte d'angoisse venant se nicher dans sa chair. Lors du diner, composé de poulet, de purée et de salade, elle fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, ne lui donnant rien d'autre qu'un début de nausée. Prétextant la fatigue, elle monta immédiatement dans sa chambre, sous l'œil inquiet des deux autres, et s'allongea dans le lit avec soulagement. Vers 21h, elle fut prise d'une violente migraine, comme si un tambour avait pris place dans sa tête, cela lui donna une poussée de fièvre, la faisait frissonner. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'appeler quelqu'un tant elle se sentait faible. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait encore ?

Petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil, et se sentit comme propulsée hors de son corps. Elle rêvait d'un monde qu'elle connaissait, sans pour autant le reconnaître. Un monde familier, un endroit noir et pourtant si lumineux. Comme une clarté obscure, à la fois terrifiante et apaisante. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se vit dans une pièce mal éclairée, faite de pierres et sans meuble. Seul trainait un miroir dans un coin, comme abandonné au bon soin des années. Elle s'en approcha et regarda son reflet, celui d'une fille aux cheveux mal coiffés, binoclarde, avec une cicatrice trop célèbre, et trop petite. Ce portrait qu'elle connaissait si bien, qu'elle voyait chaque matin, caricature d'une fille qu'elle savait être une illusion. Cette image qui représentait l'Elue… juste l'Elue, un simple symbole. De tristesse, Aline détourna le regard pendant quelques secondes, puis, à contrecœur, s'y repencha de nouveau. Seulement, cette fois, ce n'était plus le même reflet : maintenant, devant elle, se trouvait une fille aux cheveux plus longs, moins désordonnés, sans lunettes, plus épanouie… mais la cicatrice était toujours là. Etait ce vraiment elle ? Était-elle cette personne ? Elle avait bien du mal à y croire.

Pour s'en assurer, elle bougea son bras droit et déposa sa main sur le miroir, l'autre en fit de même dans la même harmonie. Elle recommença avec le gauche, obtenant le même résultat. Alors qu'elle voulut se dégager, elle vit, avec effroi, ses bras s'enfoncer dans la psyché, et ne parvint même pas à s'en soustraire. Elle paniqua, cria qu'on lui vienne en aide, en vain, elle se retrouva totalement enfoncée à l'intérieur. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de retrouver un peu de calme, et quand son esprit recommença à fonctionner, elle détailla l'endroit où elle se trouvait désormais : c'était la même salle qu'avant ! A la seule différence qu'elle était pourvue d'une table, d'une étagère avec divers bocaux, de bougies qui éclairaient la pièce, d'une chaise en bois, de différents cadavres pourrissant et gémissant attachés contre le mur et d'une espèce de chevalet contenant un grimoire… Ressemblant incroyablement à celui qui se trouvait au bord de l'eau lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, là où elle avait utilisé une formule.

- Ma dame, avez-vous un problème ? lui demanda une voix masculine tout prés d'elle.

Sursautant, elle se retourna et vit un homme aux cheveux bruns et au visage des plus séduisants, portant une tunique de lin ancienne. Cet homme… elle le connaissait, elle en était certaine. Tout comme ce lieu… elle était… Oui, elle savait, elle comprenait ! Elle réalisa surtout _qui_ elle était!

- Tout va bien, Salazar ; répondit elle avec calme. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

- Peut être devriez vous vous reposer ? Vous avez travaillé toute la nuit.

- Inutile, je viens juste de terminer.

- Vous avez obtenu quelque chose ? questionna-t-il avec surprise.

- Oui ; déclara Aline avec satisfaction. La formule de Réincarnation de l'Ame est enfin prête.

- C'est incroyable ! s'enthousiasma le disciple. Vous avez réussi ! Merlin en personne n'y est point parvenu ! C'est vraiment stupéfiant !

- Mon cher « maître » n'avait pas le niveau ; répondit elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Il était bien trop encré dans ses idéaux. Nul autre que moi ne pouvait réaliser cet exploit.

- J'en suis bien conscient ma Dame ; répondit Serpentard en couvant Aline d'un regard rempli d'admiration.

- Malheureusement, cette formule est loin d'être parfaite. Elle a un défaut majeur.

- Lequel ?

- Le temps.

- C'est-à-dire…

- Quand j'ai utilisé ce sort sur les cadavres, ils se sont éveillés à des moments différents : l'un dans la seconde, l'autre deux heures après, et le dernier ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs jours voire plusieurs mois.

- On ne peut donc pas contrôler le temps entre le lancement du sort et le retour de l'âme ; comprit Salazar.

- En effet, et c'est un point que je ne pourrai pas remédier. Il y a des choses que seul le destin peut décider. C'est un peu rageant. Néanmoins, le résultat est le même : on peut faire revivre quelqu'un et lui conserver ses souvenirs passés.

- Comment fonctionne ce sortilège ?

- Il doit être lancé dans les trois jours qui ont suivi la mort. Une seconde de retard et c'est terminé. De ce côté là, je ne peux rien faire non plus.

- C'est déjà un exploit que vous avez accompli.

- Exact… Salazar Serpentard, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Tout ce que vous voulez, je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous.

- Un mauvais pressentiment ne cesse de me tarauder, et je crains que mon frère ne se doute de quelque chose à mon sujet. Si je venais à mourir, je veux que tu me fasses renaitre de la même façon. J'ignore combien de cycles il me faudra pour revenir, mais il le faut absolument. Et tu devras m'attendre, encore et encore, tu devras protéger mes biens. Je te fais confiance, tu es mon élève le plus doué et le plus puissant, tu marqueras l'histoire, je n'ai confiance qu'en toi.

- C'est un honneur pour moi. Je ne vous trahirai jamais, ma Dame, et j'accomplirai votre souhait, quoi qu'il m'en coùte. Je vous en fais le serment.

Puis le décor changea. De la salle ressemblant à un laboratoire, elle se trouvait maintenant en compagnie d'un homme blond et d'une autre femme, elle se sentait d'ailleurs ligotée… c'était le jour de sa mort ! Le jour où son frère lui avait ôté la vie !

- Morgane de Cornouaille, sorcière d'Avalon, pour ta félonie je te condamne à mort. Nul ne saura jamais ce qui adviendra de ton corps et de ta puissance, tu tomberas dans l'oubli absolu. En tant que Roi, et en tant que frère, je me charge de te répudier et d'être ton bourreau.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? hurla Aline de terreur qui tentait de se débattre du sortilège qui la retenait prisonnière. Pitié, Arthur, mon frère, ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en conjure ! Je n'ai rien fait !

- Dire que je vous faisais confiance! cracha le roi. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que vous me trahiriez. Vous avez tellement semé le malheur autour de vous… jamais je ne pourrai réparer une telle erreur. Avez-vous un dernier mot à ajouter, un dernier souhait à formuler ?

Comprenant que plus rien ne pourrait l'aider, que tout était désormais perdu, elle se mit à pleurer des larmes de rage et de désespoir, puis cria avec férocité :

- Allez en enfer, Arthur, vous et tous les autres ! Je vous maudis tous jusqu'au dernier ! Vous pensez me vaincre mais, un jour, je renaitrai de mes cendres ! Je reviendrai d'entre les morts pour achever mon œuvre ! Peu importe le nombre d'années ou de siècles à s'écouler, ma haine survivra, et j'accomplirai mon devoir ! Je suis Morgane la Fée ! Je suis la Reine d'Avalon et des Ténèbres ! Je me vengerai pour tout cela !

Je reviendrai… ces deux mots, toujours présents dans sa mémoire, qui la hantaient, la faisaient suffoquer. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Elle avait compris, elle savait.

A minuit, alors que la pendule de la demeure des Black résonnait ses 12 coups, à la seconde même du 31 juillet, Aline Potter se réveilla, les yeux baignés de larmes, hoquetant misérablement, le corps légèrement tremblant. Elle se souvenait enfin. Toute cette haine, ces pensées noires, ces peurs enfuies, ces idées de vengeance… tout ce qui était Morgane de Cornouaille, de sa vie à ses œuvres obscures, tout cela lui appartenait, lui remplissait l'âme, lui rongeait le cœur. Elle n'était pas simple spectatrice, elle était l'actrice. Pas une simple descendante, elle était un mélange du passé. Aline était Morgane. Ténèbres et lumière réunis en une seule.

Aline se répéta cette phrase, à voix basse, entre deux sanglots : je suis Morgane, je suis cette femme. Elle se sentait salie, souillée, impure. Elle en avait honte. Tout son être rejetait cette idée, refusant d'être assimilée à cette Reine des Ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Les Ténèbres étaient le mal, elle ne devait en faire partie. Elle était l'Elue, on le lui avait dit, elle était le symbole de la lumière, c'était indigne d'elle. Non, elle ne devait pas accepter cela ! Tous ces gens dehors, sacrifiés par Voldemort, attendaient d'être sauvés. C'était son destin ! Elle ne devait pas accueillir le mal au fond d'elle, surtout pas ! Elle devait… oui, elle devait annihiler ses revanches, oublier tout ses sentiments corrompus. Elle avait été Morgane, maintenant, elle était Aline Potter. Elle devait juste oublier.

- Aline ! Tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Ginny… Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans la chambre. Elle se jeta sur elle et pleura de toutes ses forces, l'entoura de ses bras avec forces.

- Je suis dégoutante, je suis souillée… cria Aline.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda la rousse, affolée.

- Je suis horrible ! Horrible !

La dernière des Weasley ne comprit pas les mots prononcés par sa grande sœur, mais elle ressentait sa tristesse et sa colère. Elle se cala contre le bord du lit et laissa Aline pleurer, quitte à lui servir de mouchoir. Quand celle-ci serait plus calme, elle pourrait enfin la questionner. Elle avait juste besoin de patience.

* * *

Au même instant, alors que tous dormaient d'un sommeil profond, Ron et Hermione, discrètement installés dans le grenier du Terrier, travaillaient en silence devant un chaudron qui chauffait une espèce de liquide verdâtre à l'odeur désagréable. La fille aux cheveux bruns et touffus était occupée à mélanger le tout à diverses plantes, tandis que son petit ami tentait avec désespoir de couper en fines lamelles les ingrédients qui se trouvaient devant lui, le faisant grogner de dépit.

- Ron, siffla t'elle doucement. Applique-toi ! Dumbledore ne pourra pas nous en fournir d'autre. Ne fais pas de gaspillage !

- Je fais ce que je peux ; rétorqua t'il d'une même voix. On est vraiment obligé de préparer ça ce soir ?

- Le mariage est demain, Aline devra absolument boire la potion. Nous lui en redonnerons le 1 septembre et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. N'oublie pas, elle ne doit absolument pas savoir ce qui se prépare.

- Et ensuite, ce sera fini, définitivement.

- Oui, Dumbledore pourra mettre fin à la guerre et tout redeviendra dans l'ordre.

- J'ai un peu pitié d'Aline ; avoua Ron. C'est un peu cruel ce qui va se passer, et on est restés amis si longtemps… j'ai l'impression de la trahir. Mais ce n'est pas notre faute, c'est comme ça que tout doit se dérouler.

- Oui, c'est la destinée de l'Elue. On est obligé de faire ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous supporterons cela ensemble.

- Pour toujours ?

- Pour toujours ; assura Hermione avec un sourire réconfortant.

* * *

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Ginny en aidant son amie à se remettre.

- Oui, excuse-moi pour la crise de tout à l'heure. J'ai dû te faire peur.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Tu-Sais-Qui ? Il t'envoie de nouveau des cauchemars ?

- Non, c'est pire que ça.

- Raconte-moi.

Aline préféra garder le silence, encore trop choquée par cette révélation qui lui avait été faite. Elle ne comprenait pas : comment pouvait-elle être la réincarnation de Morgane la Fée ? Cette femme même qui avait créé la Magie Noire, qui avait été Reine d'Avalon, et provoquait tant de souffrances. Voldemort en personne n'avait pas été aussi loin… Quelle ironie, vraiment. Mais dans ce cas, est ce que cela signifiait qu'elle était maintenant plus puissante que lui ? Elle en doutait, son ennemi avait des atouts bien spéciaux : il pouvait voler, lancer des informulés, et même faire de la magie sans baguette. Morgane de Cornouaille n'avait pas appris tout cela, elle semblait manipuler une magie brute, une forme très différente de puissance. Sans doute pouvait elle l'égaler et… Non ! Elle ne devait pas y penser ! Elle devait rester Aline !

- Tu es vraiment pâle ; lui annonça Ginny, inconsciente du tourment intérieur de sa presque sœur. Je vais appeler Sirius.

- Non ! Il… il ne doit pas savoir.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la rousse.

- S'il te plait. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je vais dormir et ça ira mieux. Alors ne l'inquiète pas avec tout ça, je t'en prie.

Ginny hésita, elle n'avait pas envie de la tourmenter d'avantage, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de cacher ça à Sirius, surtout qu'il saurait peut être quoi faire. Finalement, elle se résolut à ne rien dire, mais se promit de garder un œil sur son amie dans les jours à venir.

- Très bien, je vais te laisser dormir, mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de problème. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je sais. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Puis, elles se quittèrent sur ces dernières paroles, se jetant un regard empli de complicité, et la porte se referma dans une totale noirceur. Affaiblie, Aline ne tarda pas à se rendormir dans l'espoir que, demain matin, tout redeviendrait normal.

( à suivre... )

_Une petite review, please. _

* * *

**Reponse de la review d'Adenoide : merci pour ta review ^^ en effet, ca ne va pas être facile pour Aline de devenir Morgane la Fée, et Voldemort va avoir du mal à se faire à cette idée ^^ je n'en dis pas plus. Encore merci **


	5. cherche beta

**Recherche Beta de toute urgence**

Salut à tous.

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais rassurez vous, la suite est déjà écrite et ne demande qu'à être publiée. Seulement, j'ai besoin d'un(e) béta pour le corriger ainsi que les autres à venir. Ma précédente beta ne peut plus le faire.

Merci d'avance.


	6. Chapter 5

**Enfin ! Enfin je peux publier ce chapitre ! Apres l'avoir reecrit une bonne dizaine de fois (sans rire), je remercie la corection rapide de ma nouvelle béta ^^. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4** Mariage

Lord Voldemort, tapi dans l'ombre, dans un coin de son immense bibliothèque, entourée de centaine de livre à quelques mètres de lui et de sa très chère et précieuse Nagini, cherchait avec colère, impatience, et incompréhension, un simple sortilège qui portait le nom de _Vires Imminutae_, mais dont aucun grimoire, même les plus anciens, n'avait jamais entendu parler. Depuis la fameuse nuit, où Potter avait eu l'inconscience de le défier encore une fois, il fouillait sans relâche pour comprendre la vrai nature du sort, mais il eut beau s'acharner à le découvrir ou même tenter de l'utiliser, il n'obtenait rien d'autre qu'un vide. Il ne comprenait pas, et Voldemort détestait cette impression. Cela tournait à l'obsession : Où Aline Potter, cette gamine qui n'avait d'autre pouvoir qu'une chance impertinente, avait-elle trouvait un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour le vider presque entièrementde ses forces et de sa magie ? Et pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à le reproduire ? Il l'avait testé sur des dizaines de cobaye, en vain, attisant un peu plus cette part de frustration qui lui polluait l'esprit et le rendait encore plus mauvais qu'avant. Nagini le ressentait également, elle n'osait rien dire tant elle avait peur que son maitre se serve d'elle pour se défouler. Jamais encore elle ne s'était senti à ce point en danger prés de Tom, mais elle ne bougeait pas, ne le quittait jamais, comme une véritable alliée.

- Pourquoi ! hurlait-il de fureur. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le retrouver ? Qu'est-ce-que cela veut dire ? Je n'ai pas rêvé, ce sont bien les mêmes mots que Potter à prononcé, alors pourquoi… !

- **Tom**, finit par intervenir le serpent, un peu avec crainte. **Pourquoi ne pas oublier** **?**

- **Je ne peux pas !** gronda-t-il en Fourchelangue. **Si je dois me débarrasser définitivement de cette fille, je dois comprendre où elle a trouvé la formule. Je l'ai trop sous-estimée, je ne ferais plus cette erreur, mais pour cela, il faut que je sache, par tout les moyens. **

- **Alors, pourquoi ne pas déterrer ce secret ailleurs ? Allons trouver celle qui sait.**

- **De qui parles-tu ? **demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- **L'humaine qui vous a tout appris, quand vous n'étiez encore qu'un jeune mortel.**

Et voila, Nagini avait justement cité _la_ personne qu'il ne voulait justement pas revoir de sitôt : VioricaVulpesco, femme roumaine respectée par de nombreux puissant sorciers, connue pour son immense savoir et sa pratique de l'Ancienne Religion, fondement ancestral de la magie.

Les femmes utilisant ses coutumes anciennes se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main, considéraient comme inutile. En revanche, elles utilisaient la Magie Noire sans le moindre scrupule, vénéraient la fée Morgane comme la Haute Mère des ténèbres et Merlin comme le Père Souverain de la lumière. Lorsque Voldemort l'avait rencontré, bien des années auparavant, il avait tenté d'assimiler cette doctrine pour mieux se servir des arts obscurs… en vain, car Viorica soutenait que seules les filles avaient les qualités propres pour l'exploiter. En revanche, celle-ci lui avait toutefois appris quelques formules et des connaissances qu'aucun livre n'aurait pu lui apporter.

- **Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix** siffla-t-il. **Espérons seulement qu'elle n'est pas eu l'idée de quitter sa vieille demeure.**

En soupirant, il quitta la salle de lecture, ignorant le désordre qu'il avait laissé derrière et du monstrueux travaille de classement qui attendait ses pathétiques Elfes de Maison. Il ne prit pas non plus la peine d'informer un de ses quelconque Mangemort et transplana dans la capitale sorcière de Moldavie : Vaslui, ville Moldu de Roumanie, qui n'avait, malgré tout, rien d'exceptionnelle. Elle était réputée pour sa tranquillité et sa culture, mais rien ne venait entacher ce petit coin paisible dont les derniers événements historiques dataient du XVème siècle.

Pourtant, sans le savoir, ce même endroit placide et sans intérêt était le symbole même de la gloire et du commerce sorcier, où chaque créature magique pouvaient s'installer sans craindre le mépris et la haine des sorciers Européen. Le Sentier du Sang, aussi réputé que le Chemin de Traverse, faisait étale de nombreux produit aussi dangereux qu'illégaux et voyait son influence s'accroitre par tout ceux qui cherchait un instant de sereine noirceur, ignorant ceux qui tentaient, avec difficulté, de rendre ces lieux un tant soi peu légitime. Tom Jedusor avait commençait sa carrière de Mage Noir en vivant pendant 5 ans dans cet endroit sordide qui lui correspondait si bien, lui permettant d'assouvir cette soif de pouvoir que Poudlard n'avait pu lui apporter. Jamais, il n'avait une seule fois regretté d'y avoir mis les pieds un jour, tout était synonyme de sécurité pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi réputé que lui. Il retrouva donc, avec une certaine nostalgie, les odeurs de poudres qui s'échappait des boutiques sombres, ces cris de négociant aussi malhonnête que possible, l'auberge mal famé du quartier, ces femmes qui n'avait aucun scrupule à se regrouper, tel une meute de loup affamé, afin de voler la dernière parcelle de bonté d'un visiteur inconscient… Mais ce qu'il aima par-dessus tout, s'était de retrouver cette bâtisse de pierre grisâtre, coincée entre une librairie sordide et les ruines d'un magasin incendié. Sur la porte, gravée sur une plaque de fer, on pouvait y lire ses mots :

_Viorica Vulpesco,_

_Préceptrice de l'Ancien Culte._

Voldemort entra à l'intérieur sans même prendre la décence de frapper et s'y engouffra comme en terrain conquis. Il y redécouvrit le même mobilier, les mêmes portraits, les vieux livres et les parchemins qui dégageaient une odeur de papier anciens, l'immense chaudron en cuivre qui trônait dans une cheminée noircie par la suie et le temps, des cristaux de milles couleur qui scintillait dans un panier d'osier, des herbes qui embaumaient de façon entêtante chaque coin de la pièce et, surtout, un symbole dessiné sur une tapisserie rouge effilochée, représentant un corbeau posé sur la garde d'une épée emmêlé par un rosier : l'emblème de Morgane de Cornouaille, la troisième Reine d'Avalon. Ebauche qui se trouvait aussi dans son château, dans le bureau de Salazar Serpentard.

- Et bien, qui ose entrer dans ma maison tel un rustre sorti de son caveau ? cingla une voix de femme prés de lui.

Le Mage noir, un peu surpris par la brusque apparition de la dame en question, posa son regard sur elle et ne put dissimuler un sourire de contentement en la détaillant. Viorica, toujours aussi jeune et belle malgré les années écoulées, avec son habituelle coiffure blonde et bouclée, ses yeux noisette qui semblait vous juger jusqu'au fin fond de votre âme, cette mine hautaine et dédaigneuse de petite fille gâtée, cette allure de grande dame qui suintait la fierté et la puissance, portant l'une de ses robes de soie digne d'une époque révolue mais influente… Viorica Vulpesco, dernière Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion et sorcière de talent. La seule femme envers qui il éprouvait un véritable respect.

- … Une aura noire nuancée de vert et de gris. Une odeur de menthe, de myrte, et de sang, parsemée de magie noire… je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, Tom Jedusor déclara la Prêtresse avec indifférence. Ou est passé ton joli minois d'autrefois ? Tu as une horrible tête de serpent blafard.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir également, Viorica ricana Voldemort.

- Pas moi. J'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour une simple visite de courtoisie.

- En effet répondit son ancien élève. J'ai besoin de votre science.

Pour toute réponse, la femme grogna pour la forme et s'approcha d'un buffet pour en sortir deux verres et un lourd pichet contenant du vin. Elle déposa le tout sur la table et invita son ancien élève à s'asseoir. Répondant à cet ordre indirect, Tom s'installa confortablement et accepta avec plaisir le breuvage pour le porter du bout de ses lèvres… mais le reposa immédiatement quand il reconnu la désagréable odeur qui en dégageait.

- Empoisonné ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le visage amusé.

- Evidemment répondit la femme imperturbable.

- Vous n'avez pas changé.

- Et toi tu es supposé être mort. J'ai écouté les rumeurs à ton sujet, sur tes batailles et tes idéaux, tout comme celle de ta défaite avec ce nourrisson. Ce dernier point m'a beaucoup diverti d'ailleurs, je songeais retrouver l'enfant pour en faire une éventuelle élève mais Albus Dumbledore m'a devancé. Un beau gâchis, si tu veux mon avis.

Cette dernière phrase suffit à effacer définitivement l'air réjoui de Voldemort, le contrariant au plus haut point en lui rappelant durement le but de sa visite. Il s'obligea, cependant, à rester le plus calme et le plus neutre possible. Inutile de chercher querelle avec cette femme de mauvais caractère, cela ne ferait que retarder son départ et les réponses qu'il voulait absolument.

- C'est à propos d'elle que je viens vous voir finit-il par avouer.

- Rappelle-moi son nom.

- Aline Potter.

- … Potter. Une lignée qui date de l'inquisition. Une Filiation de Sang Pur basé sur la vaillance, mais aussi sur l'imprudence et la vanité. Tout ton contraire… sauf pour la suffisance.

- Cette… gamine m'a récemment jeté un sort pour m'échapper continua-t-il sans relever l'insulte. Et les conséquences ont été des plus étrange, jamais je n'en avais entendu parler et je ne parviens pas à comprendre où elle a pu le trouver. Je suis résolu à la tuer, mais je veux d'abord comprendre.

- La prudence est une grande vertu approuva Viorica. Quel était le nom du sortilège ?

- _Vires Imminutae._

Cette fois, le visage détaché de la sorcière se mua en surprise qui marqua les traits fin de la belle femme. Voldemort en fut étonné, jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre son masque facial aussi rapidement.

- Combien de fois a-t-elle lancé le sort sur toi ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son calme.

- Une seule fois.

- Dommage pour cette jeune fille alors. Mais tu as de la chance, Beaucoup de chance.

- Expliquez-moi.

- Répond d'abord à cette question : depuis combien d'année Aline Potter pratique-t-elle la magie noire ?

Tom regarda son ancien mentor comme si elle avait perdu la raison, sans même cacher à son tour cet éclat de stupeur dans le regard.

Potter utilisant la magie noire ? C'était aussi irréaliste que de voir son second, Lucius Malfoy, appréciant des Sang de Bourbe ou d'apprendre que Goyle Senior avait finalement réussi à utiliser son cerveau. Une possibilité totalement inenvisageable, complètement absurde.

- Potter n'utilise pas les arts noirs, elle est bien trop rangée du côté de la lumière et du vieux fou pour y concevoir.

- Et bien, tu l'as sous-estimée apparemment. _Vires Imminutae _est une formule que peu de sorcier, même les plus aguerris, peuvent utiliser. Il est extrêmement complexe et demande beaucoup d'heure d'entrainement. C'est un sortilège de torture, basé sur le long terme.

De plus en plus surpris, Voldemort lui fit signe de continuer, aillant bien du mal à croire ce que cela envisager.

- Son utilisation est simple : si on le jette une fois sur la même personne, elle appauvrit le corps et la magie la deuxième fois, elle rend la personne Cracmol et invalide et enfin, la troisième et dernière fois, elle éjecte petit à petit l'essence vitale du corps. Autrement dit, elle affaiblie un peu plus sa victime, dans une effroyable douleur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne mettre fin à ce supplice. Selon le sadisme du bourreau, cela peut prendre une heure comme une année entière.

- J'ignorais qu'un tel sort existait.

- Et pour cause, c'est une invention de la Fée Morgane. Un cadeau empoisonné pour Guillaume de Mar, plus couramment appelé Guyomar, le cousin de la Reine Guenièvre. La rumeur dit qu'ils étaient amants mais que la Reine, ne supportant pas de voir sa rivale en grande amitié avec un membre de sa famille, les sépara. Guyomar dut épouser une jeune noble, sur ordre du Roi. Par vengeance, Morgane lança le sortilège sur le nouveau couple marié et tous deux moururent d'une lente agonie.

- Et c'est un sortilège pareil que Potter m'a jeté ! J'ai du mal à y croire.

- As-tu ressenti les symptômes que j'ai décrits ?

- Oui avoua Voldemort de mauvaise grâce.

- Alors cela ne fait plus aucun doute.

- C'est impossible ! Potter est incapable d'utiliser la Magie Noire ! Elle n'en a ni la force ni le mentale, je l'ai souvent combattu pour m'en apercevoir. Elle est faible ! Elle n'a rien d'autre que de la chance.

- Les gens changent, Tom. Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir.

- Mais… tout de même…

- J'ai répondu à tes questions, le reste ne me regarde plus. Mais si cette fille a eu suffisamment de force pour parvenir à ce résultat… il est fort possible que ton destin change plus vite que prévue.

Puis, Viorica mit fin à cette entrevue en quittant le siège où elle s'était assise et se rendit dans la pièce d'à coté, sans prendre la peine de raccompagner Tom vers la sortie. En revanche, avant de partir définitivement, elle lança dans un fort soupire :

- Dommage, vraiment dommage. Elle aurait pu être une apprentie parfaite.

* * *

Il fallut un bon moment avant qu'Aline Potter, encore un peu étourdie par les révélations brutalement obtenues, ne consente enfin à quitter sa chambre et accepte de faire face de nouveau à la réalité.

La nuit avait été longue pour l'Elue, très longue. Elle n'était même pas parvenue à se rendormir, trop obsédée par ces songes éloquents dignes d'une mauvaise farce, et ne s'était pas du tout rendu compte qu'elle avait atteint sa majorité. Ginny et Sirius ne l'avaient pas dérangé une seule fois, respectant son besoin de solitude pour réfléchir… et surtout accepter.

Accepter cette évidence, Tolérer les erreurs du passé, et affronter l'avenir, même si c'était difficile. Elle comprenait que, quelque soit son dégout, elle ne devait plus nier, juste s'en accommoder. Elle avait commis des atrocités, donné vie aux Arts Obscurs et, par conséquent, était devenue la toute première Mage Noire de l'histoire Sorcière, mais elle était aussi Aline Potter, et, de ce fait, elle avait droit à une seconde chance. Soit, elle avait fait le mal, mais elle en avait déjà payé le prix, celui de sa vie. Elle s'était réincarnée, elle devait maintenant en profiter pour mettre cette chance à son avantage, se servir de ce savoir, encore enfuit dans sa mémoire, pour lutter contre Voldemort et réparer ces tords. Elle ferait face, comme une digne Gryffondor, elle ne devait pas fuir, seulement profiter de cette occasion unique. Et si Dumbledore lui demandait des explications… et bien, elle n'aurait qu'à inventé une quelconque histoire d'entrainement pour une éventuelle bataille, cela serait bien suffisant, elle n'aurait qu'à feinter, jouer la docile combattante qui se prépare à la victoire. Juste être l'Elue. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

- _Tout ira bien_, pensait elle en s'habillant. _Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'arrive ce genre de problème, je dois juste m'assurer que ca restera secret. Un peu de courage, je dois respirer un grand coup et ca passera inaperçu. De toute façon, ca ne peux pas être pire que les tortures de ce mégalomane de Voldy ou affronter un Basilic, J'ai vu bien pire. Oui, je dois me ressaisir !_

Forte de cette résolution, elle enfila ses chaussures et descendit du premier étage d'un pas décidé, déterminée à garder le moral autant que possible et ne plus inquiéter son entourage. Quand la fille Weasley la vit arriver, le visage plus souriant mais encore un peu inquiet, elle se précipita vers elle et la questionna sur son état de santé. Aline s'empressa de la rassurer, tout comme Sirius, leur assurant qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux et même prête à manger n'importe quoi tant elle était affamé. Son parrain ne tarda pas à se sentir soulagé, mais pas Ginny qui continuait à lui jeter un regard méfiant, elle n'en fit pourtant rien et repris son agréable sourire.

- Bien, puisque tu vas mieux, on va pouvoir te montrer ta petite surprise s'enthousiasma Black.

- Une surprise ? en quel honneur ?

- Aline ! soupira Ginny. Ton anniversaire, tu l'as oublié ?

- C'est aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, tête de linotte, tu as 17 ans maintenant, tu es majeure.

- C'est vrai… _avec toute ces révélations, j'avais complètement négligé ce détail_.

- Allons, viens voir le délicieux gâteau qu'on t'a préparé ! continua l'ancien prisonnier.

- Rassure-moi, tu ne l'as pas fait tout seul ?

Sirius lui répondit en lui jetant un regard offensé, tandis que Ginny s'esclaffait de rire, augmentant un peu plus la bonne humeur dans le manoir. Aline découvrit la petite fête intime qu'ils avaient confectionné avec soin et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir quelques cadeaux, s'empressant même de les ouvrir. Apparemment, ses amis avaient décidé de la gâter pour sa majorité : Mr et Mme Weasley, bien qu'absent, lui avait offert une jolie plume de paon, pas tout à fait neuve, pour écrire. Bill et Fleur s'était apparemment cotisés pour lui offrir une belle robe de couleur rouge ainsi qu'un message l'obligeant à la porter le lendemain pour leur mariage. Fred et George lui avaient donné toute une nouveauté de farce et attrape provenant de la boutique. Remus et Sirius, pour leur part, avait choisi de la combler en lui cédant une cape bien chaude pour l'hiver prochain (son parrain avait tenté de lui offrir deux ou trois sous-vêtement mais le loup-garou s'y était opposé, prétextant que cela ne regardait qu'elle). Ron et Hermione lui avait offert une boite de bonbon, mais le message et le présent lui transmirent une désagréable impression d'avoir été acheté à la va vite et sans sentiment, cela lui donna presque l'envie de pleurer. Ginny avait, heureusement, su rattraper le coup en lui remettant… une boite de maquillage ! À sa plus grande horreur, et sous ses yeux sadiques qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Cette fois, Aline, tu n'as plus d'excuse ! ricana la dernière des Weasley.

- _Je le savais, cette fille est un vrai démon quand elle s'y met_ pleurnicha mentalement Aline.

Le reste des cadeaux furent très vite déballés et appréciés. La jeune fille se sentait fière de toute cette attention et l'idée de passer une toute petite fête, seulement à eux trois, ne gâcha même pas son humeur. Elle en vint presque à oublier qu'elle était la réincarnation de Morgane, et même de savoir que Voldemort n'allait pas en rester là ne lui fit quasiment rien. Elle se sentait bien plus à l'aise que les derniers mois… un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Le reste de la journée, elle dévora avec plaisir le gâteau, ria des nombreuses blagues et farces de Sirius quand il était plus jeune, et ne vit pas l'heure s'écouler. Ce n'est qu'après un bon moment, qu'elle et Ginny remontèrent les cadeaux tout en bavardant tranquillement. Aline n'osa pas faire mention de Ron et Hermione tant elle se sentait déçue, se demandant si leur amitié existait encore. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils si distant ? Pourquoi ne prenaient ils pas de ces nouvelles ? Elle devrait leur poser la question demain, lors du mariage, elle ne voyait plus que cette solution.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais été d'aussi bonne humeur. Pour la première fois, depuis 7 ans, il voyait la guerre contre Voldemort tourner enfin en sa faveur, et la gloire de la lumière n'allait pas tarder à briller de nouveau. Le retour de Regulus Black, il en était certain, allait tout changer, tout évoluer, et son plan n'en serait que renforcé. Toutefois, Aline n'échapperait pas à son destin, la pauvre enfant devait accomplir ce pourquoi elle était née, c'était inéluctable. Un bien triste sacrifice mais nécessaire.

- Albus, grogna une voix à ses côtés. Vous êtes certain que ce nouveau professeur est fiable ? il ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.

- Severus, faites-moi confiance, déclara le vieux directeur, l'air rassurant. Alvin Brook est une vieille connaissance et je connais ses talents. Grace à lui, vous allez pouvoir continuer la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vous devriez être content qu'on ait pu trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Horace Slughorn en potion.

- Justement, pourquoi est-il parti ? demanda Rogue, soupçonneux

- Celui-ci a préféré retourner à sa paisible retraite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre à merveille avec Alvin.

L'ancien professeur des potions était pourtant loin de partager cet avis : il avait aperçu l'homme en question pas plus tard que ce matin, en train de visiter le laboratoire de potion, accompagné par un Dumbledore bien trop enthousiaste pour le bien de l'école. Alvin Brook lui avait paru peu sûr de soi, distant et secret, rien d'un maitre des potions comme l'avait affirmé Albus, il semblait bien trop gêné pour être honnête. Aussi, avait-il décidé de le tenir à l'œil, quoi qu'en pense ses collègue, et si son intuition était bonne, il serait bien quoi faire le moment voulu.

* * *

Assis avec dignité sur son large trône de bois, dans la plus grande salle du château de Salazar Serpentard, Lord Voldemort, à peine revenu de son voyage en Roumanie, se taraudait l'esprit et tentait de comprendre ce que cela pouvait réellement signifier. Il sentait déjà un mal de crane venir, mais il ne pourrait pas trouver le repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas résolu cette… nouvelle.

Aline Potter utilisait la magie noire… Rien que cette phrase lui donnait déjà à réfléchir. Pour une révélation, cela en été une belle.

Depuis quand ? Qui lui avait appris ? Pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais fait usage avant cette fameuse nuit ? Etait-ce une idée du vieux fou ou l'ignorait t'il ? Qui était au courant ? Ou avait elle pu trouver un tel sortilège qui datait du moyen âge, de l'âge d'or Sorcière ? Toute ces questions méritaient une réponse et seule la concernée pouvait les fournir.

Aline Potter… peut-être l'avait-il méjugée finalement. Cette petite garce avait au moins le mérite d'être une totale énigme, trop de chose incompréhensible régnait autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse tout ça, quitte à la tuer plus tard que prévu. A moins que…

- **Nagini…**

- **Oui, Tom.**

- **Penses tu que la Magie noire puisse être suffisamment puissante pour corrompre quelqu'un comme Aline Potter ? **

- **Je l'ignore, mais je vous ai déjà vu séduire tellement d'humain…**

- **Cela pourrait être un avantage, un pion de plus pour voir les ténèbres s'abattre sur ce monde souiller. Un atout précieux… et correctement utilisé, bien dompté, il nous apporterait peut être la victoire sur un plateau… une idée bien attrayante… mais pas tout de suite. Il faut d'abord que je sache. Ensuite, je verrais. **

- **Comment allez-vous y parvenir ?**

- **Ma chère préceptrice m'a assuré que le sort avait été créé par Morgane de Cornouaille, hors seul les disciples de cette femme le connaissaient. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre. Viorica est la descendante d'Anna, l'une de ses adeptes. Mélusine, la deuxième prêtresse, a disparu peu de temps après, sans laisser d'héritier. Mordred, son protégé, a été tué par le roi Arthur, sans confier sa succession. Il n'en reste donc qu'un.**

- **Salazar Serpentard, siffla Nagini. **

- **En effet, répondit-il en caressant doucement les écailles de son serpent. Mon ancêtre a bénéficié du savoir de Morgane. Il se vantait même, dans un de ses parchemins, d'avoir été le gardien de ses trésors. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de les retrouver… mais sans doute est-ce le bon moment. Si Potter les utilise, je me dois d'en faire autant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'obtiendrai des réponses.**

- **Cela va être long, très long.**

- **Il faut savoir attendre pour savourer une victoire, et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore m'en voudra de lui octroyer un peu de répit, ricana-t-il. Qu'il en profite bien, cela pourrait bien être son dernier. Il est temps de déterrer les mystères du passé, Serpentard en a laissé bien trop derrière lui. **

- **Par où commence-t-on ?**

- **Là où il a entreposé toute sa sagesse et son histoire, la chambre des Secrets. La question est : Comment vais-je y pénétrer de nouveau sans attirer l'attention du vieux fou ? Je vais devoir y réfléchir très soigneusement. **

Les jours à venir allaient être longs, vraiment très longs. Franchir les murs de Poudlard était un défi à la hauteur de sa puissance, mais il n'en était pas moins difficile. Cela le motiva d'avantage, et il avait hâte de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

Le lendemain, le jour J où Bill Weasley allait engager sa vie avec celle de Fleur Delacour, l'excitation au Terrier était à son comble : Molly Weasley, aussi nerveuse qu'Apolline Delacour, ne cessait de réajuster sa tenue et donnait des ordres à tout va. Son mari tentait bien de la calmer, en pur perte.

- Rien n'est prêt ! criait-elle. Le mariage commence dans trois heures mais tout est sans dessus dessous !

- Molly n'exagères pas, soupira Arthur. Nous avons tout terminé hier, on doit juste mettre les couverts pour le banquet après la cérémonie.

- Et les banderoles volantes, tu y as pensé !

- Qu'est ce qu'elles ont ?

- Elles volent trop haut ! On ne peut pas les voir correctement ! C'est une catastrophe ! Que vont pensés nos invités ? Et les Delacour ? Ils n'apprécieront pas de marier leur fille dans cette atmosphère ! Ca ne va pas !

- Par pitié, Molly, calme-toi ! Tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque !

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'y entends rien ! Oh Merlin, j'avais oublié l'accueil des invités !

Comprenant que rien ne pourrait apaiser l'angoisse de son épouse, Arthur la laissa gérer les petits problèmes qui ne lui semblaient pourtant pas urgent et monta réveiller Ron et Hermione, toujours couchés malgré la cérémonie qui approchait. En entrant dans la pièce, il fut surpris de sentir une désagréable odeur de plantes brûlées embaumer la chambre.

- Ron ! Hermione ! Levez vous, le mariage commence dans quatre heures et vous n'êtes ni lavé ni habillé !

- Papa, grommela Ronald dans un demi sommeil. On a le temps, on peut encore dormir !

- Hors de question ! Ta mère a besoin d'aide pour les préparatifs, alors debout ! Et quelle est cette puanteur ? Vous avez préparé une potion ?

- Non, non ! s'empressa de rajouter Hermione, désormais bien réveillée. Ce n'est rien, j'ai fait tomber un flacon de parfum.

- Du parfum ? répéta-t-il, pas du tout convaincu.

- Oui, il vient d'un grand magasin Moldu.

- Alors tachez d'aérer, si Molly découvre ça, elle va se mettre en colère.

Puis il sortit, laissant son fils et sa petite amie tranquille, ignorant le complot et la discutions houleuse qui allait en sortir.

- Je te l'avais dit, mione, de laisser la potion dans le grenier. On s'est fait repéré.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! On ne peut pas laisser une telle mixture sans surveillance, c'est bien trop dangereux ! Lève toi et n'oublies pas qu'on doit tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'Aline l'ait ingurgitée ce soir.

- Oui, oui. Je sais ce que je dois faire, ne t'inquiètes pas.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la demeure des Black, Sirius s'était vêtu d'une vieille tunique de cuir qui lui allait encore à merveille et lui donnait l'impression d'une seconde jeunesse, il l'avait retrouvé dans sa vieille chambre d'adolescent, bien conservé de la poussière et des bestioles. Il se sentait fier, beau et insolent, comme du temps des Maraudeurs. Il en était le premier étonné, comme si les années d'Azkaban était enfin derrière lui.

- Quelle classe, rigolait-il. Un vrai charmeur. Mon vieux Sirius, tu peux encore obtenir du succès.

Tout à sa contemplation, il entendit l'horloge du couloir sonner plusieurs coup, l'informant du départ imminent s'ils ne souhaitaient pas être en retard.

- Ginny ! Aline ! vous êtes prête ? On doit partir !

- Pas encore Sirius ! lui répondit la voix forte de la fille Weasley dans l'une de des chambres. On a presque fini !

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous prend autant de temps !

- Aline refuse de me laisser la maquiller et… Pas de commentaire, tu n'iras pas au mariage de mon frère avec une tête pareil ! Gronda-t-elle à sa victime qui semblait séquestrée.

Sirius en éclata de rire. Sa pauvre filleule était en ce moment même entre les terribles griffes de Ginny et ne parvenait à en sortir. Apparemment, la jeune fille rousse avait décidé de relooker son amie et de lui enlever définitivement son allure trop fade à son gout et l'avait enfermé sans le moindre scrupule, malgré les protestations de cette dernière. Il ne restait plus qu'a attendre le résultat. Pour patienter, Sirius se servit un petit verre d'alcool et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, il eut la surprise de voir, non plus de petites adolescentes, mais deux jeunes femmes que les années avaient transformées. Par Merlin, il avait du mal à y croire. Ginny, dans sa jolie robe dorée, était rayonnante, mais ce qui attira plus son regard était, sans conteste, la personne qui se trouvait à ses cotés et dont il reconnaissait à peine : le sosie féminin de son ami, James Potter, avait disparu et faisait place maintenant à une femme portant une robe rouge, des bijoux discrets mais élégant, un maquillage qui valorisait un jolie visage dépourvu de lunette et rehaussait la couleur des yeux d'émeraudes, et enfin, une chevelure noir enfin domptée et un peu plus longue. Etait ce vraiment Aline, sa petite Aline ?

- Alors ? demanda la concerné d'une voix gênée. Ca me va bien ?

- Je… je ne trouve pas mes mots, avoua son parrain. Tu es si… différente. Et pourtant, en te regardant mieux, j'ai l'impression de retrouver un peu de ta mère en toi, bien plus qu'avant. C'est tellement incroyable…

- Je crois qu'il veut dire qu'il te trouve jolie, rigola Ginny, particulièrement fière de son œuvre. Je savais bien qu'on pouvait te transformer en vrai fille.

- Comment… comment as-tu fait pour les cheveux ? demanda Sirius en reprenant contenance.

- Grace à Sorcière Hebdo. Il y a un article dedans pour faire pousser les cheveux de quelques centimètres et d'autres bonnes astuces pour les améliorer.

- Et les lunettes ?

- Une simple paire de lentille magique.

- Ca ne me va pas ! déclara Aline, aussi rouge que possible. Ces vêtements, cette coupe, ce maquillage… ce n'est pas moi.

- Bien sûr que c'est toi ! protesta Ginny. C'est la vrai toi ! Voila ce que tu es vraiment.

- Mais… tenta Sirius. Aline ressemblait à James et…

- Justement ! Aline n'est pas James ! Aline est Aline ! s'énerva la fille rousse. Tu vies trop dans le passé Sirius, grandis un peu !

A cet instant, l'ancien prisonnier cru recevoir une gifle. Jamais encore Ginny ne lui avait de cette manière et surtout si froidement, il eut même la désagréable impression d'avoir à faire à une autre Molly Weasley dans ces mauvais jours.

- Je sais que ma filleule est Aline ! protesta-t-il. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

Mais Aline avait le sentiment que cette phrase sonnait faux. Etait ce vrai ? Est ce que Sirius ne voyait en elle que James Potter ? Ne l'avait il toujours considéré que de cette façon : comme la copie vivante d'un défunt ? Cette idée ne l'aurait pas dérangeait avant, mais maintenant…

- Ne perdons plus de temps, on doit nous attendre.

Ils partirent ainsi tout les trois, essayant de faire abstraction au court malaise qui s'était installé entre eux.

* * *

Au même instant, dans le bureau de Ragnok, gobelin respecté et influent de la banque Gringotts, penchait imperturbablement sur son parchemin, analysait les comptes mensuel des 300 familles dont il avait la charge, cherchant une anomalie ou une quelconque erreur, bien que cela était aussi improbable que de voir un dragon domestiqué. Malgré sa concentration, il daigna relever sa tête un peu difforme quand son secrétaire l'interrompit.

- Qu'est ce que se passe, Gripsec ?

- La porte du coffre n°18 a été désensorcelé mais pas endommagé, on peut même y entrer de nouveau.

- Ah, voila qui intéressant susurra la créature en posant sa plume. Le coffre n°18… très ancien celui là… ramenez moi le dossier du propriétaire, il doit être dans nos archives les plus anciens.

Gripsec s'exécuta immédiatement et revint quelques minutes après avec quelques feuilles poussiéreuses et prêtes à s'abimer au moindre geste brusque. Le tout fut déposé délicatement sur le bureau de Ragnok, qui commença à l'examiner.

- Alors… ah oui, mes prédécesseurs en avaient la charge… Morgane Ygerne de Cornouaille de Gorre … une de nos plus vieille cliente. Pas de descendance… mais un droit de protection par Salazar Serpentard. Voila qui est parfait. Gripsec, contactez moi Dame de Cornouaille, elle doit être dissimulée sous magie ou par une autre apparence, et amenez moi également le dossier du coffre 19, celui du Seigneur Serpentard. Tout doit être réglé avant ce soir.

- Bien, répondit le gobelin en refermant la porte derrière lui.

De nouveau seul, Ragnok regarda de nouveau le fameux dossier et ne put s'empêcher de dessiner sur ses lèvres charnues un sourire cruel.

- Morgane de Cornouaille… je plains tout ces maudits sorciers, elle va être d'une humeur massacrante.

* * *

L'arrivé d'Aline au Terrier fut un véritable succès. Non seulement beaucoup de ses proches ne l'avaient pas reconnu, mais en plus, elle suscita l'envie et un sujet de conversation avant même le début du mariage. Fleur, dans sa robe de marié simple mais élégante, l'avait trouvé _splendide_ et avait félicité Ginny pour son labeur. Mme Weasley, déjà ému par le mariage de son fils, avait déclaré qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa petite Aline était devenue cette belle jeune femme et que les enfants avaient, décidemment, la mauvaise manie de grandir trop vite. Fred et Georges, pour leur part, avaient demandé à leur sœur, sur un ton ironique et moqueur, quel sortilège miraculeux avait pu transformer l'Aline binoclarde en Aline enfin potable. Remus, Hagrid, et d'ancienne connaissance des Potter, avaient eut l'impression de presque retrouver Lily Evans au même âge, pour leur plus grande joie. Bill et Arthur Weasley l'avaient remercié pour l'effort effectué en cette occasion, tandis Neville et d'autres de leurs amis lui avait conseillé de rester ainsi, la trouvant désormais bien plus jolie. Mais la réaction la plus surprenante fut celle de Victor Krum, qui avait délaissé sans le moindre scrupule la compagnie d'Hermione pour entourer Aline de félicitations charmeuses.

De son côté, Aline Potter n'arrivait pas à croire que toute cette attention était pour elle, se sentant de plus en plus gênée et mal à l'aise dans cette nouvelle peau qui était pourtant la sienne. Non pas qu'elle détestait cela, mais les seuls encouragements, qu'elle avait reçu jusqu'à présent, étaient soit pour ses performances en Quidditch, soit pour ses exploits contre Voldemort. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour être appréciée pour son physique… mais c'était loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire.

Lorsque la cérémonie eut enfin lieu, on put voir Fleur et Bill, tout deux réunis devant l'autel où se trouvait un petit sorcier, prononcé leurs vœux de fidélité et d'amour. Molly et Apolline Delacour pleuraient à petit sanglot, tandis que leurs époux rayonnaient de fierté. La tante Muriel, assis un peu plus loin, ventait la beauté de sa tiare tout en faisant des reproches sur tel ou tel chose. Hormis ces petits détails, tout se passa parfaitement bien, et quand les mariés s'embrassèrent avec passion, il y eut de nombreux bravo et d'applaudissement. Une très belle cérémonie en somme. Les invités et le couple d'honneur se dirigèrent ensuite vers un grand chapiteau où un immense buffet les attendait ainsi de la musique. L'élue n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de s'installer dans un coin car, déjà, son admirateur arrivait prés d'elle et l'assaillait de question.

- Tu dois me réserver la première danse, lui dit Krum. Je compte sur toi.

- Pourquoi pas, mais n'oublie pas que je danse assez mal, lui rappela la jeune fille qui tentait de se détendre.

- Alors je t'apprendrais, répondit-il avec douceur. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu étais jolie, je devais être aveugle. Permet-moi d'aller te chercher à boire.

- D'accord, merci.

Le bulgare parti immédiatement vers le buffet, non sans lui lancer une dernière œillade significative qui la fit rosir de plaisir Neville en profita pour aborder son amie, un sourire amical sur les lèvres.

- Et bien, tu as vraiment du succès. Tu fais un malheur.

- Oui, Ginny a été formidable. Je ne pensais pas que ca m'arriverai un jour. Suis-je donc si différente ?

- Ca te va vraiment bien, je t'assure. Ca te change incroyablement. Tu devrais rester comme ca.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à tout ces regards.

- Pourtant, tu as l'habitude… s'étonna le fils Londubat.

- Oui… mais pas comme ca. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles, pouffa-t-il. Au fait, tu n'as pas vu Ron et Hermione ? je ne les ai pas vus beaucoup.

- Moi non plus, avoua la jeune fille avec tristesse. Quand je suis arrivé, c'est à peine s'ils m'ont dit bonjour et Hermione m'a lancé un sale regard.

- Vous vous êtes disputé ? Pourtant vous êtes inséparable.

- On ne l'est plus tant que ça depuis le début des vacances, et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu leur faire.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur demandes pas ?

- J'ai essayé, mais ils se sont sauvés.

- C'est parce qu'Hermione est jalouse, intervint une petite voix.

Luna Lovegood, toujours la même avec son collier en bouchon de bouteille, venait d'arriver avec une drôles de robe jaune canari et un homme presque habillé de la même façon. Celui-ci se révéla être son père, le directeur du chicaneur.

- Je suis bien contente que tu soies de nouveau toi-même, Aline, déclara Luna.

- Toi aussi, tu trouves que la robe…

- Je ne parle pas de la robe, contra la blonde. C'est important de redevenir ce qu'on est vraiment. Tu es enfin complète maintenant.

A ces mots, Aline commença à pâlir dangereusement. Par Merlin, est ce que Luna savait ? Savait elle qu'elle était la Fée Morgane ? Non, comment le serait-elle… c'était impossible. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se poser d'autre question car Victor vint la chercher pour une danse. Dans un sens, elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Entrainés sur la piste, et suivant un air assez entrainant, les deux anciens champions du Tournois des Trois Sorciers commencèrent à se trémousser, un peu maladroitement d'abord, mais ils finirent vite par s'y habituer. Finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable d'être un peu différente.

* * *

Installé dans la chambre de son petit ami, Hermione Granger regardait par la fenêtre, et avec un dégout plus que certain, cette _fille_ qui se pavanait dans les bras de son cher Victor. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son Bulgare l'ait délaissé pour rester auprès de _ça_. Dire qu'elle avait attendu avec impatience que Victor l'invite pour qu'elle puisse rendre son Ronny jaloux… et tout été gâché ! Cela la mettait dans une fureur son nom. D'ailleurs, depuis quand sa meilleure amie essayait de se rendre jolie ? Non pas qu'elle l'était, elle la trouvait vraiment affreuse: d'où tenait elle une coiffure aussi ridicule ? Et ses lunettes, elle les avait jetés à la poubelle ? Quand à son maquillage, pourquoi ne prenait-elle pas un pot de peinture pendant qu'elle y était ? Vraiment, quel mauvais gout ! Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux de la part d'une idiote qui n'avait jamais pris la peine de ressembler à quelque chose. Cependant, c'était malgré tout une trahison !

- Mione, lui dit Ron, désabusé face à la réaction de sa petite amie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves. Je le trouve jolie, moi.

- Elle n'est pas jolie ! gronda Hermione. Elle est hideuse ! Ce n'est pas l'Aline que je connais !

- Mais ce n'est pas si moche, insista le rouquin, de plus en plus perdu. En plus, c'est Ginny qui l'a habillé comme ça.

- Oh tais-toi ! Contente-toi d'aller lui apporter la potion, et veille bien à ce qu'elle la boive, c'est très important.

N'ayant aucune envie d'envenimer d'avantage les choses, le dernier des Weasley s'exécuta, bien heureux de pouvoir enfin profiter de la fête. Il se rendit sous le chapiteau, affublé de son beau costume tout neuf que sa mère avait enfin daigné lui acheter, et ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver son amie, toujours en train de s'amuser avec Krum. Maintenant, le plus dur était de lui faire boire la potion sans qu'elle ne se doute du piège… chose particulièrement difficile puisqu'il avait tendance à l'éviter ces deniers temps, elle allait sans doute trouver ça louche.

Et s'il confiait cette tache à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à se salir les mains et Aline ne se méfierait pas. Oui, la bonne idée ! Mais à qui pourrait il le faire ? Luna… elle était tellement bizarre, ca pourrait passer inaperçu. Satisfait de ce plan qu'il jugeait parfait, il s'approcha de lui fille blonde, toujours collée à son père, et lui tendis une coupe de boisson mélangé à la fameuse potion.

- Salut Luna, tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Tiens, bonjours Ron. Toi aussi, tu viens voir les nargoles ?

- Euh… non, tiens prend ça et va l'apporter à Aline, s'il te plait, lui commanda le roux, mal à l'aise. Elle doit avoir soif à force de danser.

- D'accord, je vais la lui donner, répondit elle en la prenant.

Et elle s'en alla faire la commission qu'on lui avait confiée, se plaçant prés d'Aline, de Neville, et des autres, revenues de la piste.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit Luna en plaçant la coupe dans les mains de la fille. C'est Ron qui me l'a donné.

- Ron ? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas offert lui-même ? Il compte me fuir longtemps ?

- En fait, répondit la jeune blonde. Ron avait plein de nargoles au dessus de sa tête, ça lui brouille l'esprit.

- Oh, je vois, s'amusa Aline.

- Mais tu ne devrais pas boire la coupe. Je crois que les nargoles ont fait leur besoin dedans.

Puis elle s'en alla, laissant les comparses de plus en plus étonné par le comportement de cette dernière.

- Luna est en forme se soir.

- Moi je la trouve comme à son habitude.

- Aline, tu vas boire la coupe pleine d'urine de nargoles ? rigola Ginny.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise !

Mais bizarrement, Aline n'avait pas envie de la boire. Luna et ses idées… franchement ! Un peu dégouté par la simple idée que cette boisson puisse être… non, ça lui bloquait l'estomac. Elle s'éloigna de ses amis, toujours la boisson en main, et, avec la discrétion la plus totale, la vida dans un coin d'herbe. Tant pis pour le gaspillage, Mme Weasley ne lui en tiendrait surement pas rigueur.

- Dame Morgane de Cornouaille ?

Surprise, Aline se retourna brusquement, le visage devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge, et vit un gobelin, debout tranquillement à ses côtés, en train de la juger du regard de façon impitoyable. Comment savait-il ? Comment avait-il deviné ? Un malaise s'installa dans sa poitrine et la peur lui noua les entrailles. Qui d'autre connaissait son secret ? Non, personne d'autre ne devait apprendre cette nouvelle ! Non ! La panique s'installa de plus en plus et le gobelin dut le ressentir car, avec toute la douceur dont il fut capable, il ajouta :

- N'ayez aucune crainte. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous juger, mais mon supérieur hiérarchique veut vous voir. Cela concerne votre coffre.

- Mon… mon coffre, bredouilla la jeune fille.

- Oui, maintenant que vous êtes de retour, nous avons des papiers à vous faire signer. Venez avec moi, je vous emmène sur l'heure à Gringott.

- Mais, je ne peux pas partir ! Le mariage…

- Dame de Cornouaille, je comprends vos intérêts, il vaut mieux que vous me suiviez tant que les autres sorciers sont occupés. Rassurez-vous, cela ne prendra pas longtemps.

Hésitante, Aline se demanda si elle devait au moins prévenir un invité, mais l'idée que quelqu'un lui demande plus d'explication la résigna à se taire et faire confiance à la créature devant elle. Finalement, elle prit la main velu que le gobelin lui tendait et ils disparurent tous deux dans un pop sonore.

Ginny, qui avait suivi de loin sa sœur de cœur, ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi un Gobelin, qui ne quittait jamais leur banque et leur coffre, avait il prit la peine de se déplacer pour voir Aline ? Y avait-il un problème dans le compte des Potter ? Dans le doute, elle se garda d'en parler à qui que se soit et se résolut à attendre son retour, tout en couvrant son départ. Mais, par Merlin, elle se promit de garder un œil sur cette histoire, quitte à enquêter seule.

- On dirait que cette nouvelle année à Poudlard va être aussi mouvementé que les autres soupira t'elle. Au moins, on ne va pas s'ennuyer.

Et elle retourna vers ses amis, se permettant une petite danse avec Neville, tout en prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne remarquait l'absence d'Aline.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5** La lettre de Serpentard.

L'arrivée d'Aline Potter dans la banque de Gringott fut rapide mais un peu brutale. N'ayant pas prévu un transplanage, la jeune fille retomba sur ses fesses et poussa un petit cri peu élégant, faisant ricaner Ragnok, le chef du département héritage de la banque sorcière, du haut de son bureau. Par Merlin, depuis quand les gobelins pouvaient-ils transplaner ? N'ayant pas le moyen de le découvrir, Aline tenta de se révéler et de retrouver un tant soi peu de dignité face à la créature moqueuse.

- Aline Potter, je crois… quelle surprise. J'ignorais que vous cachiez un si grand secret ; commença Ragnok.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ; grogna la concernée, méfiante.

- Allons, n'ayez aucune crainte, je ne vais pas vous dénoncer, les lois sorcières ne nous regarde en rien. Je dois simplement parler de votre coffre, maintenant que vous êtes de retour. Cela est très important et ne peut être retardé d'avantage; déclara Ragnok d'un ton professionnel et froid.

- De quel coffre parlez-vous ? demanda Aline en s'asseyant sur une chaise placée devant le bureau.

- De celui que Salazar Serpentard à ouvert en votre nom, il y a de cela quelques centaine d'années. Peu avant sa mort, le Seigneur Serpentard, qui était un généreux donateur lors des fondements de notre banque, a jugé bon de conserver vos biens dans un de nos sous sol et nous fit promettre, par contrat, de les conserver jusqu'à votre renaissance. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je vous restitue ce qui vous appartient.

- Salazar Serpentard… il a fait ca pour moi ! répéta l'Elue de plus en plus ébahie.

- Il était votre élève ainsi que le garant de votre patrimoine, Dame de Cornouaille. L'auriez vous oubliée ?

- Et bien, je ne me souviens pas encore de grand-chose, c'est assez flou. Mais je me rappelle de Serpentard.

- Bien, dans ce cas, vous n'avez plus qu'à signer les parchemins de restitutions, le dossier d'appartenance et la cessation de la mise sous protection du garant.

Il fit apparaitre alors quelques papiers, une plume, de l'encre et tendit de tout à Aline, encore abasourdie. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, elle s'exécuta et apposa sa signature là ou on le lui demandait. Au bout de dix minutes, quand tout fut enfin en ordre, Ragnok repris ses parchemins et tendit une copie des documents, une petite clé d'or et une espèce de parchemin scellé sous ruban vert.

- Le Seigneur Serpentard nous a chargés de vous remettre cette lettre avant de vous faire visiter votre coffre. Si vous voulez bien en prendre connaissance afin que nous puissions terminer…

Grommelant, Aline prit le parchemin et le regarda avec une certaine méfiance. Qu'est-ce-que cela pouvait bien contenir ? Elle défit le tissu doucement et commença à dérouler la lettre, y découvrant une écriture fine et une odeur… d'épice ? Sans perdre plus de temps, elle se mit à lire.

_Noble Dame de Cornouaille, _

_Si mon message vous est parvenu, cela veut donc assurer que votre résurrection s'est bien achevée. Ce qui n'est, hélas, point mon cas. Je vous implore votre pardon, mais je n'ai pu accomplir votre dernier ordre : je n'ai point réussi à rester en vie et vous attendre. J'espère que vous n'en tiendrai nulle rigueur et ne maudirez aucunement ma famille. _

_Dans l'espoir de voir vos biens à l'abri et hors de mains impures, je me suis permis de les confier aux Gobelins et de vous octroyer un coffre. Il y contient vos effets les plus précieux, notamment l'« Opus Gloria ». _

_Seulement, il me faut vous confesser une faute : Le coffre ne contient qu'une partie de vos possessions, les autres se trouvent dans mon école, cachées dans un souterrain et protégées par un Basilic. Par un accès de rage, causé par Godric Gryffondor, un autre fondateur de cette école, j'ai dû quitter mon travail et laisser derrière moi ce que j'ai juré de veiller, de peur d'attirer les regards et les soupçons de ce stupide Seigneur. _

_Je ne crains aucun risque de larcin, seule ma descendance peut y avoir accès, mais j'aurais aimé vous les rassembler tous. _

_Pour les retrouver en totalité, vous devrez vous rendre au deuxième étage du bâtiment principal, dans la sixième pièce, et siffler en Fourchelangue le droit de passage. Mon basilic ne sera point un obstacle. Mais pour atteindre la dernière salle, il va vous falloir le sang de ma lignée, cela en sera la clé, et ma descendance se fera une joie certaine de vous aider dans votre tache._

_Tout est maintenant éclairci. Je vous souhaite milles gloires, et prie pour votre réussite. Avec toute ma foi, je signe en votre honneur._

_Salazar Serpentard._

Aline relut la lettre deux fois et insista sur les derniers paragraphes : Poudlard renfermait ses affaires et elle ne pourrait y avoir accès que grâce au descendant de Serpentard… Mais le dernier de la ligné était Voldemort en personne ! Comment pourrait-elle l'obtenir ! _Ma descendance se fera une joie certaine de vous aider dans votre tache ? _La bonne blague ! Elle ne voyait pas du tout Tom Jedusor l'aider pour quoi que ce soit. Serpentard n'avait pas prévu ce cas de figure, résultat, elle ne pourrait pas récupérer le reste. Comment allait-elle faire ? Non pas que cela l'inquiétait, elle n'était plus Morgane, mais elle était curieuse malgré tout.

- Voldy n'en reviendrait pas si je lui demandais un peu de son sang ; ironisa-t-elle.

- Avez-vous terminé ? Puis je vous conduire à votre coffre, Dame de Cornouaille ?

- Oui, mais appelez moi Aline, s'il vous plait. Je ne suis plus la fée Morgane.

- On ne peut renier ses origines, vous êtes Aline Potter tout comme Morgane de Cornouaille.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ; grogna-t-elle. Peut-on aller voir le coffre ?

- Bien entendu. Le coffre 18, je vais vous y accompagner personnellement.

Suivant la marche, elle fut amenée devants les habituels wagonnets et immédiatement descendu dans le labyrinthe de galerie, où le vent glacial la fit frissonner. Elle reconnu d'abord l'emplacement de son coffre mais fut très vite conduite dans une partie encore plus ombre et plus basse qui lui était inconnue. On l'arrêta finalement devant des portes de coffre encore plus solide que d'ordinaire et on put même voir des espèces de blason.

- Coffre 18. Je vous laisse y pénétrer, je n'ai pas le droit de vous accompagner à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- La confidentialité de ces lieux est plus importante que les autres. Si vous voulez en sortir, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler, je reste derrière la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans une verte fumée, grâce à la clé, et Aline put découvrir un endroit particulièrement sombre. Quand l'entrée se referma brutalement, des torches s'allumèrent, éclairant un peu mieux la chambre sordide. Il n'y avait pas d'or à l'intérieur, ni la moindre piécette. Juste une petite bibliothèque contenant des livres, des bocaux remplis de potion et de poudre. Sur le coté, Aline découvrit une vieille armoire en bois et, en plein milieux, une espèce de chevalet où était posé un lourd grimoire. Aline s'en approcha et décela, après avoir enlevé une grosse couche de poussière, les mots _Opus Gloria _écrient en lettre d'argent.

_Opus Gloria_… par fragment de souvenir, qui s'imposa petit à petit dans sa mémoire, elle se rappela l'avoir écrit elle-même. Ce livre retraçait ses expériences, les formules qu'elle avait inventées, la création de la Magie Noir, des recettes de potions, des théories… oui, elle s'en souvenait bien maintenant. Dedans était retracé tout ce qu'elle avait été dans le passé, tout son travail, sa vie… s'en était presque effrayant. Devait-elle le prendre avec elle, l'emmener à Poudlard ? Si quelqu'un le découvrait… entre de mauvaise main, le livre serait très dangereux… mais c'était aussi son grimoire, et elle voulait le relire à nouveau. Que choisir ? Peut être serait il plus en sécurité dans son coffre.

- Pourquoi hésiter ? Il est à moi après tout, je n'aurais qu'à le protéger d'avantage.

Forte de cette résolution, satisfaite, elle le prit sous son bras et se tourna vers l'armoire. Elle y découvrit divers robes au style ancien, faites de lin, de laine, de soie et de fourrure d'hermine. Elles étaient magnifiques. En les touchants du bout des doigts, elle crut entendre des notes de mandoline, de flute et de harpe, qui lui rappelaient des banquets vécus et d'autres réjouissance marquante. Des moments doux et familier.

Pourtant, malgré tout ses agréables réminiscences, elle ressentait une horrible privation. Quelque chose, dans ce coffre, n'était pas à sa place. Une absence presque cruciale, capitale, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quoi. Qu'est ce qui la mettait si mal à l'aise… si vulnérable ?

- C'est comme si j'étais mise à nue ; soupira-t-elle. C'est insupportable. Qu'est-ce qui me manque comme ca ?

La lettre clarifiait que l'autre moitié de ses biens étaient à Poudlard… était-ce cela ? Y avait-il dans la Chambre des Secret une chose si importante ? Mais comment pourrait-elle l'obtenir sans le sang de Voldemort ?

- Je vais en avoir besoin ; gémit-elle dans une grimace de déception. Et, à part sur un champ de bataille, je ne vois pas comment m'en procurer autrement. Ca va être pratique, tiens !

N'ayant plus rien d'autre à regarder, elle miniaturisa de sa baguette le grimoire ainsi qu'une robe ou deux, les rangea soigneusement, et cria pour que le gobelin la laisse sortir. Une fois remontée à la surface, elle demanda à être ramenée au mariage des Weasley le plus tôt possible, ce qu'on lui accorda sans difficultés. Apres avoir salué poliment Ragnok, on la fit transplaner non loin de la bâtisse, elle fut alors surprise de n'entendre plus le bruit des musiques, des rires ou des applaudissements mais il y avait cette odeur désagréable de brulé qui lui piqué les narines… Non ! Avaient-ils eu une attaque ? Elle couru le plus vite possible, essayant de ne pas s'empêtrer dans sa robe trop longue qui manquait de la faire tomber à chaque pas. Hélas, ses soupçons furent confirmés quand elle vit le chapiteau entièrement détruit et calciné. Une boule d'angoisse se forma immédiatement dans sa gorge. Où étaient-ils tous passé ? Est-ce que ses amis allaient bien ? Y avait il eu encore des victimes ?

- Aline ? L'appela une petite voix.

- Ginny ! cria l'Elue en se précipitant vers elle, soulagée. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Comment vont les autres ?

- Ils vont bien, rassures-toi. Il y a des blessures mais rien de grave.

- Ce sont…

- Les Mangemorts, oui ; pesta la fille rousse. Ils se sont invités au mariage, mais ils n'ont fait que semer la panique.

- Oh merci, Merlin !

- Mais… il y a un autre problème, Aline.

- Lequel ?

- Et bien, après l'attaque, les membres de l'Ordre ont découvert que tu étais partie. Il te cherche partout. Maman en est malade d'angoisse et Sirius pense que les Mangemorts t'ont enlevé.

- Oh non… glapit la jeune fille.

- Je ne leur ai pas dit que tu étais avec un gobelin, j'ai préféré attendre ton retour.

- Tu savais ?

- Oui, je t'ai vu transplaner, mais j'ai été la seule.

Inquiète, Aline regarda la sœur de son meilleur ami avec anxiété. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle devait faire désormais. Lui mentir, lui avouer ? Comment prendrait-elle ses révélations ? Elle ne voulait pas être détestée par elle, pas alors que Ron et Hermione l'évitaient ! Sentant ses angoisses, Ginny s'empressa de la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te demanderai pas ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence. Réponds-moi seulement : as-tu fait quelque chose de dangereux ?

- Non ! Je te jure que non.

- Alors je suis rassurée ; continua la rousse, en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant. Viens, allons calmer les autres. Je ne veux plus voir maman avec une tête pareille.

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ces crétins de Mangemorts ont débarqué. Au pire, tu te feras gronder par la famille, mais ils te pardonneront. Tu les connais. Et si tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé, je te soutiendrais.

- Merci, tu es vraiment un ange, Ginny. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

- Je sais ; fanfaronna-t-elle. Pour la peine, tu devras rester avec le look que je t'ai fais pendant toute la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, là !

- Mais si ! Neville et les autres sont d'accord avec moi, de toute façon. tu dois rester comme ça… et ce n'est pas négociable.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, grommela Aline. Tu es un monstre.

- Merci du compliment.

Riantes, un peu calmées malgré les derniers événements, elles se rendirent ensemble dans la maison des Weasley, prêtent à subir les foudres de chacun, déterminées et complices, rassurées par la présence de l'autre.

* * *

- Alors, mon cher Lucius, comment s'est passé la petite visite au mariage des Traitres à leur sang ?

- A merveille maitre. Selon vos ordres, il n'y a pas eu de tuerie. Nous avons fait le minimum. Bellatrix n'était pas ravie mais elle s'est défoulée.

- Bien, bien, ricana doucement Lord Voldemort ; installé sur son trône. Je suppose que cela lui a fait du bien. Ce n'est pas bon pour le moral de ta belle sœur de rester enfermer au manoir, elle doit s'amuser de temps en temps.

Lucius Malfoy, agenouillé devant son Seigneur, n'était, pour sa part, pas convaincu que cette folle de Bellatrix se soit si bien amusée que ça. Pour preuve, sitôt la mission exécutée, elle s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour torturer un ou deux Elfes de maison et ne s'était pas non plus gênée à critiquer son neveu et sa sœur sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il préféra, cependant, passer ce léger détail et continua son rapport :

- Je dois vous avouer, maitre, qu'une chose m'a interpelé, durant cette… fête.

- Quoi donc ?

- Potter n'y était pas. J'en suis certain. Même les autres s'en sont rendu compte.

- Mon espion m'a pourtant affirmé qu'elle y serait.

- Je le sais bien, mais je vous jure qu'elle était absente.

- Voila qui est contrariant. La mission n'a donc été réalisée qu'à moitié… tu m'as donc menti, Lucius. Tu sais pourtant que je déteste les mensonges ; susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

- Mais Maitre… paniqua Malfoy.

- Doloris !

Aussitôt, celui-ci s'entortilla de douleur, sous le regard indéchiffrable du Lord qui savourait le spectacle. Avec générosité, il arrêta le sort quelques minutes plus tard et lui ordonna de quitter la pièce. De nouveau seul, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, contrarié de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, dût se résoudre à quitter son confortable fauteuil pour retrouver la bibliothèque poussiéreuse et les dizaines de grimoire qui l'attendait, soupirant devant l'énorme travail que cela représenté. Entrer dans Poudlard, le plus discrètement possible, était une tache bien plus ardue qu'il ne l'espérait, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Avec conviction, il se remit à l'ouvrage et ne fit même plus attention aux heures qui s'écoulaient imperturbablement.

* * *

- Comment as-tu pu partir de la réception sans en parler à quiconque ? Est ce que tu te rends au moins compte de la gravité de ton acte ? Tu aurais pu avoir un accident, être une cible idéal pour les Mangemorts !

- Remus ; soupira Aline Potter, entourée par les membres de l'Ordre qui la regardait avec sévérité et déception. Je sais, j'aurais dû vous prévenir, mais je t'assure que je ne courais aucun danger. Et si j'avais su que Voldemort enverrait ses sbires, je n'aurais surement pas quitté le mariage.

- En parlant de ça, pourquoi refuses-tu de nous dire ou tu étais ? s'énerva Sirius.

- C'est comme ça, je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? Aline, nous étions morts d'inquiétude !

- Je suis désolée, Mme Weasley, vraiment.

- C'est trop tard pour être désolé ! As-tu oublié ce qui arrivé à Maugrey ? Toi aussi, tu veux mourir ! continua Remus.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit la jeune fille, agacée par ses remontrances. Mais je savais ce que je faisais ! Je n'étais pas en danger !

Le salon des Weasley, bourré de monde à cette heure de la nuit, ne cessait de faire écho à toute ces personnes et retentissait si bien que les gnomes de jardin, d'habitude si courageux, n'osaient plus se montrer. L'entourage d'Aline, si joyeux au début de la fête, était maintenant d'une humeur massacrante. Ginny, pour sa part, suspectait que ces disputes étaient en fait un moyen pour eux de décompresser et compenser la noce gâchée. Elle se sentait prête à intervenir au cas où cela irait trop loin, que ses parents soient d'accord ou non.

- Peu importe ! intervint Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur. Ce qui est fait est fait. Aline va bien, c'est le plus important. Mais, ma petite, tu dois bien comprendre que tes amis sont inquiets pour toi. Tu dois leur dire ou tu étais, c'est important.

- Je n'ai rien à dire ! s'énerva la fille de plus en plus. Bon sang, je ne suis plus un bébé ! Je suis majeure ! Je n'ai plus à vous demander la permission, ni qu'on me tienne la main !

- Aline ; soupira le vieil homme. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu es maintenant une adulte et ta réaction est normal. Mais nous sommes en guerre, ma chère petite, ne l'oublies pas. Alors, je t'en conjure, réponds-nous.

- Je n'ai pas à le faire ! hurla-t-elle. Ca suffit ! Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas me faire confiance pour une fois ? Je sais qu'on est en guerre et que des gens meurent chaque jour ! Voldemort se charge bien de me le rappeler toute les nuits ! Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Cela me gâche suffisamment la vie de savoir qu'une prophétie a été faite sur moi !

- Une prophétie ? intervint Sirius, incrédule. De quoi parles tu, Aline ?

- Ah ! cracha celle ci d'un ton ironique, ne parvenant plus à se calmer. Vous ne leur en avez pas encore parlé, professeur Dumbledore ? Je suppose que cela ne va pas tarder.

- Aline, j'aimerais que tu…

- Non ! Taisez-vous tous ! J'en ai assez de tout cela ! Assez de tout ces ennuies que me tombent dessus ! Est-ce que je ne peux pas être tranquille au moins une fois dans ma vie ? C'est trop demandé !

- Ma petite… tenta de reprendre Dumbledore.

- Je ne suis plus votre petite ! Je suis Aline Potter, j'ai 17 ans et vous allez me parler autrement !

Et comme pour appuyer cet ordre, à cet instant précis, l'intégralité des objets en verre, à proximité, explosèrent brutalement, effrayant la plupart des sorciers qui se trouvaient non loin. Un silence de mort s'installa alors dans la pièce. On regardait Aline avec surprise, méfiance, désappointement et contrariété. Ginny seule s'inquiétait de l'état épouvantable de son amie. Jamais elle ne l'avait si en colère. Elle la voyait fatiguée, épuisée et terrassait par le manque d'assurance dont on faisait preuve pour elle. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si sensible…il fallait vite qu'elle la ramène au Square Grimmaurd, c'était urgent ! Mais Hermione Granger, bien décidée à venger l'affront de tout à l'heure en voyant Viktor Krum la délaisser, en profita pour contre attaquer, ignorant la crise de colère loin d'être terminée.

- Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement la vérité ? Je suis persuadée que cette histoire est un mensonge. En fait, tu t'es tout naturellement sauvée quand les Mangemorts ont débarqués ! Avoue !

- Pardon ? s'exclama Aline. Tu insinues que j'aie fui !

- Exactement ! dit-elle, triomphante. Tu as tellement changé ces derniers temps…ca n'aurait rien d'étonnant.

Aline Potter regarda la née moldu comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Alors c'était comme ca que sa meilleure amie la percevait ? Comme une lâche ? Une peureuse qui laisserait la vie des autres en danger sans rien faire ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle était déçue. Hermione n'avait plus rien d'une amie. Ce n'était plus rien d'autre qu'une fille stupide qui la méprisait quand le vent tournait mal. Avaient-elles vraiment été amies, au moins ? Et Ron ? Avec sa jalousie idiote et son caractère parfois insoutenable, lui aussi devait penser de même. Voila pourquoi ils la fuyaient. Tout prenait un sens, enfin. Une vérité cruelle, implacable, violente. Pour le coup, elle en aurait pleuré de rage et de tristesse, mais elle refusa de leur laisser ce plaisir. A la place, elle se mit à rire, comme une hystérique, ignorant les regards inquiets des deux derniers Maraudeurs qui ressentaient enfin le problème.

- Moi, j'ai changé ? Mais regarde-toi, Granger. Qui est la plus méconnaissable entre nous deux ? Ou est passé l'Hermione d'autrefois, si gentille et si intelligente ? Moi, je ne vois plus rien d'autre qu'une idiote, une prétentieuse, une petite garce qui se met en valeur ! Qui es la plus lâche entre nous deux ! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le en face !

- Miss Granger, Aline ! s'interposa Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas le moment !

- Mêlez vous de vos affaires ! cingla Hermione. Elle veut la vérité, elle va l'avoir !

- Hermione! s'exclama Molly Weasley, outrée par un tel comportement.

- Je vais dire ce que je pense de toi ! Tu es une fille laide, incapable de faire ses devoirs, une égoïste qui se prend pour une dame quand elle daigne enfin porter du maquillage ! On dit que tu es l'Elue, mais tu tremble de peur dés que Voldemort s'approche de toi ! Tu n'as rien d'une héroïne, tu es juste une fille banale, sans valeur, qui met en danger la vie des autres à la moindre occasion ! Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été naïve de croire en toi ! Tu ne nous sauveras pas ! Tu nous condamne ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !

- Arrêtez toutes les deux ! essaya d'interrompre Remus Lupin, en pure perte.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu être une héroïne ! Moi, je voulais une vie tranquille, avec mes parents, des amis, des professeurs banals, un petit ami ! J'aimerai pouvoir simplement me soucier des A.S.P.I.C, du temps qu'il fait dehors, des rumeurs sans importance sur la prochaine musique des Bizzar'Sisters, de mon prochain cadeau d'anniversaire ! Mais je n'en ai pas le droit, parce qu'un psychopathe à sceller ma vie quand j'étais un bébé ! Et toi… toi, tu te me reproches d'être ce que je ne suis pas !

- Aline, s'il te plait… tenta Fleur Delacour, désormais Weasley.

- Tu as raison, tu n'es pas une héroïne ! Je suis bien contente que tu l'admettes enfin ! Tu dis que tu voudrais des amis, un petit ami… mais qui voudrai d'une fille comme toi !

- Moi ! contra Ginny, rouge de fureur. Moi, je suis fière de proclamer Aline comme mon amie ! Je me moque de ses defaults, de cette foutue prophétie ! J'adore Aline pour ce qu'elle est ! Je me moque de sa célébrité, ce n'est pas ça qui l'a poussé à me sauver dans la Chambre des Secrets !

- Ginevra Weasley, ne t'en mêle pas ! tenta son père, complètement perdu.

- Mais c'est quoi cette prophétie à la fin ! s'énerva Sirius.

- Tu te moques de sa célébrité ! Toi ! ricana Hermione. Tout le monde sait que tu l'idolâtrais bien avant de la rencontrer ! Ron m'a avoué que ta mère te raconter son histoire toutes les nuits pour t'endormir !

- Mione, ne me mêle pas à ça ; supplia Ron, en voyant le regard assassin que lui lançait sa sœur.

- SILENCE !

Cette fois, le vieux directeur de Poudlard ne resta plus sans réagir et s'imposa avec force dans ce règlement de compte réglé en cacophonie assourdissante. Il était furieux. Furieux contre Aline qui ne se soumettait plus à ses ordres, contre Hermione Granger qui contrecarrait ses plans par jalousie, contre Ginny Weasley qui commençait à prendre trop de place dans l'entourage de sa marionnette. Il fallait qu'il calme et reprenne la situation au plus tôt.

- Votre comportement est inqualifiable ! A toutes les trois ! Miss Granger, je suis déçu, très déçu, je vous pensais plus intelligente et raisonnable ! Ginevra, bien que votre amitié pour Aline soit tout à votre honneur, cela ne vous permet pas d'envenimer les choses ! Et toi Aline…

- Moi, rien du tout ! termina celle-ci, épuisée psychologiquement et physiquement. Les choses ont été mises au clair, il n'y a plus rien à dire. Maintenant je sais qui sont mes véritables amis.

Elle se tourna vers son parrain, abattue, et lui demanda, d'une voix pressante, de rentrer au Square. Celui-ci s'empressa d'y répondre, sans prendre compte des ordres de Dumbledore qui lui demandé de rester.

- Je retourne au Square également. Je ne resterai pas ici tant que cette garce sera là ! acheva Ginny en regardant Hermione avec un mépris copié sur Malfoy Junior.

Tout les trois partirent donc, laissant derrière eux un mariage gâché, une amitié de six années achevée, des interrogations multiples, et, surtout, une constatation désolante : le lien qui unissait les partisans de la Lumière venait d'être brisé. Sans le savoir, Voldemort venait de créer une barrière, un nouveau gouffre qui pouvait le rapprocher un peu plus de sa victoire. L'Ordre du Phoenix venait d'être dissous en deux clans.

Les jours suivant, alors que le mois d'août s'écoulait lentement, les relations ne s'améliorèrent pas et ne firent qu'empirer. Malgré l'acharnement de Dumbledore à réconcilier les deux parties, un froid s'était installé entre les membres de l'Ordre et rien ne semblait les réconcilier. Aline, retournée dans la maison des Black, avait décidé de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à Ron et Hermione, brûlant au passage tout les objets et souvenirs de leur ancienne amitié. Ginny avait choisi de suivre le même mouvement, bien qu'elle ne puisse renier son frère. Sirius, ayant l'habitude de placer l'amitié au dessus de tout, avait été aussi déçu par le comportement d'Hermione et refusait catégoriquement que celle-ci repasse un jour le pas de la porte de sa maison.

- Les traitres n'ont pas leur place dans ma famille ! avait-il hurlé lors d'une visite du directeur.

Depuis, c'était devenu un sujet tabou pour les trois habitants, et, quand on devait parler de Granger, on l'appelait _la garce _mais plus jamais par son patronyme. Par la suite, ils eurent des nouvelles de ceux qui les soutenaient, ainsi que les autres : Molly Weasley, ne pouvant supporter l'hypocrisie, avait jeté, hors de sa maison, la petite amie de Ron, le lendemain du mariage. Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Fred et George Weasley avait d'ailleurs félicité cet acte avec applaudissement. Arthur, plus diplomate, n'avait osé rien dire, mais Ron, mécontent de cette décision, avait fait ses valises pour passer le reste des vacances chez les parents de sa belle. Severus Rogue, en apprenant ce qui s'était passé, avait déclaré qu'on ne devait pas s'attendre à mieux de la part de stupide Gryffondor et avait refusé tout net d'aider le vieil homme dans son entreprise de réconciliation. Hagrid, Remus, McGonagall et Tonks décidèrent de ne pas prendre partie, de peur d'envenimer les choses. Les autres fidèles de Dumbledore mirent cette querelle sur le compte de l'immaturité mais la puissance magique dont Aline avait fait preuve les poussé à se méfier de l'Elue. Un beau désordre qui régnait donc en maitre, tandis que, dehors, la guerre continuait de battre son plein.

Aline, essayant de se concentrer sur ses devoirs de vacances, ne cessait de se repasser en boucle les paroles de ses anciens amis. Cherchant dans ses souvenirs, un éventuel tord qu'elle aurait pu causer, pour comprendre, expliquer cette conduite… mais rien ne parvenait à pardonner ces mots acides. Hermione l'avait blessée, trahie. Jamais elle n'aurait, seulement, cru cela possible. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé à fin ? Pourquoi ce brusque changement ? C'était injuste, incompréhensible. Si Ginny n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir, elle aurait vraiment fait une déprime. Ginny… c'était une vrai chance de l'avoir à ses cotés, elle ne l'avait pas poignardée dans le dos ou rejetée pour des motifs absurdes. Sa présence était une bénédiction. Mais la méritait-elle vraiment ? Alors qu'elle se mettait en quatre pour la consoler de la perte de ses deux amis, elle ignorait ce qui se passait vraiment. Devait-elle lui avouer son secret ? Est-ce que Ginny la rejetterait ? Elle avait si peur de la perdre aussi. Mais lui cacher la vérité était un manque de confiance. Elle lui devait bien ça.

_- C'est décidé, je vais tout lui raconter. _

Résolue, elle se dirigea vers le salon et profita que son amie était seule pour l'interpeler dans sa lecture.

- Ginny, je peux te parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr ; répondit la concernée.

- En privée.

Intriguée, mais pas trop rassurée par ce besoin d'isolement de la part de son amie, elle la suivit sans le moindre commentaire, se demandant ce qui se passait encore. Elles montèrent s'enfermer dans une des pièces de l'étage, très rapidement bouclée et insonorisée.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as de si confidentiel à me raconter ? demanda la rousse en s'installant. C'est grave ?

- Et bien… oui et non. C'est très compliqué… et je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

- Par le début, tout simplement ; s'amusa Ginny.

- C'est ça moque-toi.

- Allez, crache-le morceau.

Malheureusement, c'était loin d'être facile à révéler, et ses lèvres demeuraient fermées malgré sa bonne résolution. Ginny ne tarda pas à s'impatienter, elle déclara, donc, sur un ton agacé :

- Dépêche-toi, je voudrais bien sortir avant la nuit. Si c'est si difficile, respire un bon coup et lance toi.

- Je suis la Fée Morgane !

Il y eut tout un coup un temps de silence, agrémenté par un visage stupéfait de la rousse, et des yeux reflétant l'incompréhension.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Je suis la Fée Morgane.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa entre elles, augmentant d'un cran l'inquiétude d'Aline qui ne savait plus ou se mettre ou comment réagir.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non… mais j'aurais bien voulu ; avoua l'Elue.

- Oh Merlin, raconte-moi tout.

Celle-ci s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Elle lui confia absolument tout, dans les moindres détails, ne lui cachant ni ses rêves du passé, ni les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti. A la fin de son monologue, elle ressentit, avec un immense soulagement, un poids en moins sur le cœur, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu libérer ce secret trop pesant qui lui donnait des frissons d'angoisse. Puis elle attendit, longtemps, que sa meilleure amie digère cette information, priant qu'elle ne la rejette pas comme Hermione. Finalement, ce fut un éclat de rire qui répondit à cette révélation, Ginny s'esclaffait tant et si bien qu'Aline crut que cette dernière n'avait pas prise l'histoire au sérieux.

- Bon sang, Aline, il n'y a qu'a toi que ces choses là arrivent ! C'est tellement dingue ! Je crois que, sur les six dernières années, ça dépasse tout les problèmes qui te sont arrivés.

- Tu trouves ? demanda Aline avec un petit sourire. Je pensais que la résurrection de Voldemort était pourtant le pire.

- C'est à y remédier ; se calma petit à petit la fille Weasley. C'est vraiment incroyable. La Fée Morgane, rien que ça !

- Tu me crois ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu me mentirais sur un tel sujet. Mais, je dois bien admettre que ca semble… irréaliste. Toi, Aline Potter, tu es la réincarnation de la sorcière la plus puissante de notre communauté, la créatrice de la Magie Noire. Tu te rends compte ? C'est le jour et la nuit réunis dans un seul corps ! Tu deviens à la fois le symbole de la Lumière et des Ténèbres.

- Oui, et je m'en serais bien passé. Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'ennuis, il a fallu que ca me tombe encore dessus.

- Malheureusement… Est-ce pour cela que tu semblais si déprimée ces derniers temps ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher. En fait, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que j'avais tuée et maudite tellement de gens. Dans un sens, j'avais l'impression d'être pire que Voldemort.

- Aline ! protesta Ginny. Morgane la Fée à vécu il y a plus de mille ans, mille ans ! Tu as peut-être fait des choses… immorale, mais il y a prescription, depuis le temps !

- Je sais, mais tout ces souvenirs sont si présent …

- Que tu es bête ! Parfois, tu as trop tendance à prendre tout à cœur ! Ouvres les yeux ! Est-ce que tu tuerais des gens pour le plaisir aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tu es prête à redevenir la terrible Morgane ?

- Non ! Je ne ferais jamais ça !

- Alors tu dois arrêter de te rendre malade ! Tu as autre chose à penser.

Et elle avait raison. Aline se rendit compte à quel point elle avait raison. Elle s'était comportée comme une idiote. Au lieu de se concentrer sur Voldemort, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de se morfondre, et pour quoi ? Pour un passé produit il y a de cela des siècles, une ére qui n'avait plus rien avoir avec la sienne. Elle se sentit si bête, tout d'un coup, complètement stupide… Merlin, ce qu'elle avait été stupide !

- Tu as raison. Cette époque n'est plus la mienne, je suis bien Aline Potter. Morgane… c'était bien moi, je dois l'accepter et pas renier.

- Exactement ! conclu Ginny, contente d'elle-même. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur : Morgane a fait des choses terribles mais c'était une incroyable novatrice. C'est elle qui a créé la plupart des sorts guérisseurs qu'on utilise à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle a aussi instruite beaucoup de sorcière qui été sous le joug des hommes, et elle a été l'une des premières à défendre l'intérêt des créatures magiques. Bon, ça n'excuse pas tout, mais elle a fait un peu de bien autour d'elle… un peu.

- Merci c'est très rassurant ; pouffa Aline qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

- Mais j'y pense, est ce que cela à un rapport avec la venue du gobelin au mariage ?

- Oui, il voulait me faire signer des papiers sur la réouverture de mon coffre.

- Un coffre ? Pas celui des Potter j'imagine.

- Non… il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Et sans attendre, elles quittèrent la pièce, se laissant bercer par l'ampleur de cette incroyable révélation.

* * *

- Je suis consterné, Hermione. Je t'avais confié une mission capitale, une mission de première ordre, et tu as échoué !

- Je n'ai pas échoué, Mr le Directeur ! Ron a donné la potion à Aline !

- Peut être, mais à cause de ton égoïsme, tu viens de perdre son amitié ! Qui lui donnera la potion maintenant qu'elle te déteste ? Y as-tu pensé ? Je comptais sur toi !

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça ! Aline… Je devais la remettre à sa place, j'ai pensé que c'était pour le bien de la mission !

- Tu n'as pas à penser, je m'en charge seul ! Cela me coute de l'admettre, mais tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, Hermione ! Je te prierais donc de te tenir tranquille jusqu'à l'année prochaine si tu ne veux pas que ta bêtise te retombe dessus.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'écarter de la mission ! Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, mais je vais tout faire pour la réparer. Laissez-moi une chance !

- Aline ne veux plus te voir.

- Elle est naïve, je suis en mesure de la tromper de nouveau. Vous devez m'accorder une nouvelle chance, je vous ai toujours bien servis. Je ne vous décevrais plus, vous verrez.

Albus Dumbledore, caressant sa longue barbe blanche, regarda la Née Moldu avec suspicion. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait encore faire confiance à cette sorcière alors qu'elle l'avait particulièrement déçu. Il avait absolument besoin de garder Aline sous sa coupe, mais il ne pourrait pas contrôler la chasse aux Horcruxe avec Regulus Black en même temps. Quelqu'un devait se charger de ça à sa place, et seule cette petite gourde était en mesure de le faire pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir la laisser faire.

- Soit. Je te laisser essayer.

- Oh merci !

- Mais je te laisse jusque fin décembre. Passé ce délai, je m'arrangerai personnellement à te faire comprendre où est ta vrai place.

Hermione pâlit face à cette menace à peine voilée. Dumbledore n'était pas un homme qui aimait l'échec, elle l'avait bien comprise. Et si elle voulait rentrer de nouveau dans ses bonnes grâces, elle allait devoir renouer avec Aline, se rabaisser à lui faire des excuses. Cela allait être insupportable, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Que la vie était injuste !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant des jours que Voldemort, toujours coincé dans sa bibliothèque entre deux ouvrages, n'avait presque plus donné signe de vie, inquiétant ses plus fidèles Mangemorts qui ne pouvaient plus participer au moindre raid. Le mois d'août s'était bien écoulé, mais il n'était pas parvenu à trouver le moyen d'entrer dans Poudlard. A chaque fois, un obstacle majeur se dressait sur sa route et mettait ses recherches en difficulté : la barrière qu'avait installé le vieux fou autour de l'école. Celle-ci était conçue pour résister aux attaques intérieurs et extérieurs, quel qu'en soit la nature. Bien sur, avec cet imbécile de Quirrell, il avait pu contourner ce problème, mais maintenant qu'il avait enfin un corps, il ne pouvait plus y compter. Envoyer un élève pour casser les barrières était impensable, ils étaient encore bien trop faible. Un professeur ? Dumbledore avait renforcé sa sélection depuis le Tournois des Trois Sorciers et Rogue lui paraissait de plus en plus suspect. Le polynectar était un plan trop instable, et déjà testé, prendre une forme d'Animagus n'était plus une garantie. Mais alors comment ?

- Par Mordred, aucune barrière n'est parfaite ! Elle a forcement un point faible !

**- Tom, tu devrais te reposer** ; siffla Nagini. **Voila trop longtemps que tu es enfermé dans cette pièce. **

**- Non ! Je dois avoir réglé ce détail avant la fin du mois ! Je ne peux pas me permettre le moindre repos ! Pas maintenant !**

**- J'ai déjà essayé d'y entrer mais des forces m'en ont empêché. Tout était plus simple quand tu étais encore un élève.**

**- Oui, je pouvais agir à ma guise, malgré l'œil curieux du vieux cinglé. C'est pour ça que je voulais prendre la place de professeur. Cela aurait été plus facile, tellement plus facile.**

Epuisé, éreinté et frustré, il reposa brutalement le livre de Magie Noir entre ses mains dans un tourbillon de poussière et ouvrit la petite fenêtre en vitrail afin de laisser un peu d'air frais aérer la pièce. En regardant dehors, il pouvait voir une vaste plaine se dresser et une montagne encore enneigé au loin. Il décida de s'accorder une heure de repos afin de délasser son esprit des monticules de mots qui s'entassait sur les pages jaunis. Ses ancêtres en soit témoins, il pouvait bien se le permettre. Il en profita pour appeler un Elfe de Maison et lui commander un verre de Whisky Pur feu, s'adossa fièrement devant la fenêtre et gouta avec joie le liquide chaud lui brûler un peu la gorge. Voilà un plaisir qu'il aimait particulièrement, pendant ses rares heures de détente : un verre d'alcool fort et revigorant. Habitude qu'il avait prise à force de côtoyer divers pays mais dont il n'abusait jamais. Un rituel bien ancré qui ne le lassait jamais.

Un rituel… Ce mot résonna brutalement en lui, comme un tambour. Par les bourses de Merlin ! Et si… Il n'y avait pas prêté attention avant mais…

Sans attendre, sous l'œil inquiet et perçant de son serpent, Voldemort jeta son verre au sol et se précipita au 3ème rayonnage de sa plus petite armoire. Il cherchait un livre bien précis, un grimoire qu'il n'avait jamais terminé car, la seule fois où il l'avait entamé, c'était la veille du meurtre des Potter. Il finit par le retrouver, se fiant à sa mémoire et au titre qu'il indiquait :

_Rituel et Cérémonie Magique, _

_De l'Antiquité à nos jours._

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se mit à le feuilleter, manquant d'abimer chaque page qu'il tournait sans la moindre précaution… et enfin, il trouva. Il en relut toutes les phrases écrites à la main, comprenant bien ce que cela signifiait, les risques à penser. Ce n'est qu'une fois rassasié par sa lecture, qu'il éclata d'un rire démentiel.

- C'était là ! riait-il comme un fou. Sous mes yeux, pendant des années. Juste sous mon nez. Et je n'y avais jamais prêté la moindre importance. J'ai trouvé, j'ai enfin trouvé ! C'est si simple et si dangereux à la fois. Comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre ? Étais-je donc si aveugle ?

**- Tom, que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Oh, ma fidèle Nagini, béni soit les sorciers qui comprenaient la nature même de la magie. J'ai dénigré leur savoir afin de ne me fier qu'à la puissance, mais je ne commettrais plus une erreur si grave. Je viens enfin de comprendre ce que voulait m'enseigner Viorica. Son travail est la base de tout. **

**- Tom…**

**- Il faut que j'aille la trouver. Elle va être furieuse, oh oui, vraiment furieuse. Mais elle ne me le refusera pas. Elle sait où sont ses intérêts.**

Et sans perdre la moindre seconde, il transplana hors de son château et se rendit une nouvelle fois en Moldavie.

* * *

Regulus Black, de son côté, bien qu'un peu hébété par la tournure que prenait les événements, tentait, avec un acharnement digne de sa famille, de jouer le rôle et le plan que Dumbledore venait de lui donner, sans pour autant être convaincu de sa réussite : lui, professeur à Poudlard, et sous l'identité d'Alvin Brook en plus, c'était à la limite de ses forces. Il comprenait, évidemment, que personne ne devait le reconnaitre, mais de là à lui imposer de préparer un an de cours pour l'intégralité des élèves en 15 jours de temps, c'était tout simplement de l'esclavage !

Bien sûr, il était bon en potion, mais il était loin d'être du niveau de Rogue et de valoir ses compétences. Que penseraient les élèves s'il se trompait à cause d'un ingrédient ? Non, il n'était décidément pas prêt à être professeur.

- Un problème, Mr Brook ? demanda une voix glaciale, juste derrière lui.

- Rogue ! Que faites vous dans mes appartements ?

- Ces appartements étaient les miens, je vous rappelle, et puisque notre cher directeur m'a exclu de mon confortable cachot, je suis en droit de venir récupérer les affaires que j'ai laissé.

- Oh, bien entendu.

Avec un reniflement de dédain, celui-ci se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre et laissa le nouveau propriétaire à ses pensées. Rogue avait tellement changé pendant ces 10 dernières années. Il semblait encore plus sombre qu'avant, chose que Regulus n'aurait pas cru possible. Déjà à Poudlard, il était comme ça, depuis que Lily Evans avait fini par sortir avec James Potter.

Potter… cela le fit penser à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit sur Aline Potter, la fille qui avait réussi là où tous avait échoué : une Elue, plus puissante que les autres, destinée à tuer Voldemort en sacrifiant sa vie… La guerre méritait des morts, mais était-ce à ce point ? Devait-on prendre la vie d'une jeune fille pour sauver des milliers d'autres ? C'en était presque égoïste.

- Je vous ai laissé quelque bocaux d'ingrédient ; décréta charitablement le maitre des potions, mais vous allez devoir en racheter.

_- Et une corvée de plus. _Merci pour tout, Mr Rogue.

- … Mr Brook, pourquoi notre cher directeur vous a-t-il engagé ?

- Et bien, il lui manqué un professeur et j'étais…

- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! coupa-t-il. Je connais bien Dumbledore, et je sais qu'il manigance quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de vous, mais je vous ai à l'œil. Tenez-vous ça pour dit.

Et il quitta l'appartement, sous le regard incrédule du pauvre Regulus qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter les suspicions de son ancien camarade. Merlin, l'année allait être très longue.

* * *

- Non ! La réponse est non !

- Viorica, j'ai absolument besoin de vos talents.

- C'est une folie pure et simple ! cracha la belle femme blonde. Ne crois tu pas que ton corps et ton âme ont déjà trop payé le prix de ta bêtise ? Le rituel que tu me demande coute très cher à celui qui le subit. Il n'y aura plus de retours en arrière. En as-tu seulement conscience ?

- Oui, et je payerai le prix demandé ; répondit Voldemort calmement.

- Prend garde, Tom Jedusor, tu joue encore avec des éléments qui te dépasse. Utiliser des Horcruxe ne t'a donc pas suffit ?

- Comment savez-vous pour les Horcruxe ? questionna le Mage Noir, avec suspicion.

- Oh, je t'en pris ! Je suis une préceptrice de l'Ancien Culte, la dernière prêtresse utilisant la magie de la grande Morgane de Cornouaille. Qui d'autre que moi aurait pu comprendre ce que tu as fait ?

- Oui qui d'autre ! ricana l'homme à tête de serpent. Mais je ne renoncerai pas. J'ai besoin du rituel pour entrer dans Poudlard.

- Est-ce vraiment pour y entrer que tu fais cela ? Je te connais bien, je sais que tu as quelque chose en tête. Dit moi tout et je jugerai ta demande.

- Bien ; soupira t'il, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas la convaincre autrement. J'en ai besoin pour Aline Potter.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne t'il pas ? continue.

- Depuis que vous m'aviez certifié qu'elle utilise la Magie Noire, je suis persuadé qu'elle pourrait être une alliée de choix. Mais, pour l'amener à moi, je dois comprendre d'où lui viennent ses pouvoirs, et la réponse se trouve à Poudlard. Salazar Serpentard à laisser de nombreux écrits sur ce type de magie.

- Alors le fait que Serpentard détiennent encore les trésors de Morgane n'est pas une légende ? s'intéressa la préceptrice.

- Non, tout est vrai. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin du rituel, et seule une femme pratiquant l'Ancien Culte pourra m'y aider.

Il y eu alors un léger temps de silence, rompu par le bouillonnement d'une potion mise à chauffer dans la cheminée, un court moment de réflexion, mais Lord Voldemort savait qu'il avait gagné. Viorica accepterais.

- … pour le rituel repris la femme. Je vais avoir besoin d'une vie innocente, un réceptacle. Tu paieras le prix de son agonie et de sa mort.

- Je vous l'apporterais.

- Je vais aussi avoir besoin d'herbes spéciales, beaucoup de sang, un jour bien precis, et d'un disciple. Je ne pourrais pas faire ca toute seule. Je me charge de trouver cela, contente toi de m'apporter ton réceptacle.

- Parfait.

- Et je ne fais pas cela gratuitement, tu t'en doute.

- J'ai assez de galions.

- Je ne veux pas d'or ; grogna t'elle avec dédain. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Un grimoire: L'Opus Gloria.

- De quoi parle-t-il ?

- Tout le savoir de Morgane se trouve dedans. Si Salazar en était le gardien, alors tu pourras, en tant que descendant, me l'apporter.

- Je le ferais. Quand aura lieu le rituel ?

- Cinq jours. C'est le temps dont j'aurais besoin. La lune sera pleine cette nuit-là, ce sera l'idéal.

Cinq jours. Il n'avait que cinq jours pour prévenir ses Mangemorts de son absence, trouver un réceptacle convenable et tout régler ? C'était peu, mais il n'avait plus le choix.

- N'oublie pas, je veux l'Opus Gloria en dédommagement. Tu as encore cinq jours pour renoncer, d'ici là, profites bien de ce qu'il te reste car je n'ai aucune garantie que tu en sortiras vivant.

- Je vous rêverais dans cinq jours, madame.

Son choix était fait, il le savait, il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. C'était désormais sa dernière chance. Tout se jouait sur cet unique plan.

(... à suivre)

* * *

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ^^ cela me touche beaucoup. A bientot**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6** Rencontre

Aline Potter avait toujours pensé que les secrets, aussi lourd soit-il, avaient une incroyable tendance à devenir agréable quand ils étaient partagés avec les personnes qui vous sont proche. Encore une fois, elle remarqua à quel point c'était vrai : Pour achever son récit, deux jours auparavant, elle avait pris soin de montrer à Ginny le précieux Opus Gloria ainsi que de lui révéler la lettre de Salazar Serpentard, or, depuis, jamais la fille Weasley n'avait été aussi passionnée par un livre et jamais elles n'avaient pris autant de plaisir à le découvrir ensemble. Tous les soirs, elles passaient de longues heures à se délecter de ce trésor, rempli d'informations et de vérités enfuis. Les potions, d'habitude si ennuyeuses, devinrent incroyablement intéressantes, les sortilèges consignés leur donnaient envie de tous les essayer, et la plupart des théories exposées leur permirent de réfléchir sur des sujets jusque là sans intérêt. L'Opus Gloria était une source de connaissance inégalable, dont le savoir était transposé sur des feuilles de parchemin jaunis, rédigé à la main dans des paragraphes un peu serrés, décorait par des lettres d'or et d'anciens dessins si typiques du Moyen Age. Une véritable bible relatant la nature même de la magie, une œuvre digne de la Fée Morgane. Pour être honnête, Aline n'avait en aucun cas pensé que ce superbe ouvrage renforcerait un peu plus leur amitié, pourtant déjà si importante. Elles étaient fières de l'avoir entre les mains.

- Ce grimoire est vraiment incroyable ! Si je compare la propriété du Géranium Dentu sur mon livre d'herbologie à celui de l'Opus Gloria, la différence est stupéfiante ! Tu te rends compte ? Il n'y a que quatre lignes dans mon livre de cour et tout un paragraphe dans l'œuvre de Morgane !

- Je sais Ginny, tu me l'a déjà montré hier pour ton devoir de potion.

- C'est à croire que plus le temps passe et plus on devient bête ! Comment veux tu qu'on arrive ensuite à passer un examen ?

Aline pouffa de rire devant cette constations qui lui semblait, malgré tout, exact. Ce qu'elles avaient appris en quelques pages valaient plus que trois mois de cours, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être. Bien sûr, elles étaient loin d'avoir tout compris, certains passages étaient de véritables énigmes, mais elles avaient déjà compris l'importance de la nature, l'influence de la magie face à la concentration et la détente, ainsi que la manière de la pratiquer avec prudence et respect. Pour s'amuser, et aussi pour satisfaire leur curiosité, Aline avait lancé un simple Incendio pour allumer la cheminée, tout en mettant en pratique les méthodes de médiation… résultat, les flammes n'avait pas seulement dévoraient les buches en une fraction de seconde, mais aussi attaquait le seul fauteuil qui se trouvait trop prés, le réduisant en un tas de cendre. Sirius avait piqué une belle crise de nerf et les deux filles s'étaient promis de ne plus utiliser les consignes du grimoire… du moins, tant qu'elles étaient au Square Grimmaurd.

- Ginny, Aline ! Dépêchez vous ! Si vous voulez allez chercher vos affaires scolaires au Chemin de Traverse, c'est maintenant ! Remus ne va pas attendre éternellement !

- On arrive Sirius !

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci pesta contre le manque de rapidité des filles, toujours à vouloir se faire trop coquette, tandis que les concernées levaient les yeux au ciel devant l'étroitesse d'esprit des hommes. En fait, l'ainé des Black n'était pas de bonne humeur depuis hier, et pas à cause du fauteuil brulé, il n'avait tout simplement pas digéré le contenu de la prophétie. L'idée que sa filleule soit obligée d'en arriver là lui était insupportable, il avait même râlé contre Dumbledore d'avoir gardé tout cela secret.

- Je vais ranger le grimoire dans ma male ; indiqua Aline.

- N'oublie pas de mettre des sorts pour que personne d'autre ne puisse pas l'ouvrir.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Toutefois, aussi exceptionnel que l'était cet ouvrage, il n'en restait pas moins dangereux, notamment à cause des sortilèges terrifiants qui s'y trouvait. Les deux filles avaient donc décidé d'un commun accord de ne jamais le montrer à qui que ce soit d'autre et de le cacher, dés leur retour à Poudlard, dans un endroit suffisamment sûr pour que Dumbledore lui-même ne découvre jamais son existence. Une tache assez ardue, mais pas impossible.

- Allez les filles ! continua Sirius. C'est maintenant où jamais !

Sans perdre plus de temps, elles rejoignirent le salon, ayant bien pris soin de prendre leur bourse, et retrouvèrent Remus qui les salua tranquillement.

- Dépêchons nous d'y aller ; indiqua celui-ci.

- Pourquoi être si pressé ? demanda Ginny. On a toute l'après midi devant nous.

- Oui, oui, bien sur.

Mais Remus Lupin était bien plus pressé qu'il ne voulait l'affirmer, une mission importante l'attendait, une mission que Dumbledore lui avait confié : emmener Aline aujourd'hui pendant que Hermione et Ron y seraient et les aider à se réconcilier. Cela devait passer pour une coïncidence, et Lupin était convaincu que cela n'échouerait pas. Il avait été particulièrement triste de voir la fille de James se disputer avec sa meilleur amie pour quelque sottise d'adolescent, surtout qu'Hermione semblait, d'après Albus, sincèrement regretter ses mauvaises paroles. Il allait donc tout faire pour les aider. Sirius n'était pas au courant et c'était, pour l'instant, une bonne chose.

- Bon, je te confie les filles ; grommela l'animagus. Et si jamais elles croisent Dumbledore, soit gentil, prétextes qu'elles doivent repartir.

- Sirius ! Je peux savoir pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? Albus…

- Je n'ai plus confiance en lui ; cingla-t-il froidement. Je ne m'allie pas aux sorciers qui s'amusent à jouer avec la vie des autres pour je ne sais quelle idiotie de prophétie.

Et il partit, d'un pas fier, laissant les autres un peu interloqué sur cette décision brutale. Ils étaient désormais certains que l'ainé des Black quittait l'Ordre du Phoenix sans retour.

* * *

Rita Skeeter était au sommet de sa gloire. Son livre « Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore » était en train de faire un carton dans les couloirs du Ministère, et déjà on préparait sa sortie officielle dans une heure. Il était convenue qu'elle ferait signer son livre à Fleury et Bott le même jour. Déjà, elle avait préparé expressément une robe magnifique pour ce grand moment et une nouvelle plume tout à fait original. Elle serait, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, aussi célèbre que Gilderoy Lockart, et le plus drôle était que Dumbledore n'était au courant de rien ! Comme elle avait hâte de voir son livre faire scandale face à ce vieux manitou qui se prenait pour un grand Sorcier. Avec toutes les informations qu'elle avait recueillies, le directeur estimé de Poudlard allait tomber de son piédestal, la chute qui allait en suivre serait à la hauteur de toutes ses espérances ! Que la vie était décidément bien faite.

- Ma chère Rita, l'exposition de votre œuvre à la librairie est terminée. Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous y rendre et profiter de votre gloire.

- Chère Dolores, c'est à vous que je la dois ! minauda la journaliste devant Ombrage. Je citerais élogieusement le travail et le mérite qui vous revient.

- Oh, la seule récompense que je souhaite est la tête que fera Dumbledore lorsqu'il viendra réclamer des explications. Je peux vous assurez que je ne veux rien d'autre.

- Pour cela, je ne peux que vous comprendre. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Dolores.

- Moi également.

Et sous un dernier regard complice, rempli de vengeance et de perfidie, elles se séparèrent le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse du mauvais tour qui était en train de se mettre en marche.

* * *

Aline, Ginny et Remus venaient à peine d'arriver au Chaudron Baveur que, déjà, la fin des vacances se faisait cruellement ressentir : il y avait un monde fou, composé d'enfants et d'adolescent de tous âges, accompagnés de parents qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Tout était un beau capharnaüm, loin des courses tranquilles que les filles faisaient chaque année. Aline détestait ce trop plein de foule. Si jamais l'un d'eux venait à apercevoir sa cicatrice, elle pouvait être sûr qu'elle n'en repartirait pas indemne. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester sa célébrité ! Remus, posté juste à coté, ne tarda pas à remarquer l'air ennuyé de sa presque filleule et se demanda si, au final, la réconciliation prévue était une si bonne idée : ce que lui avait dit Sirius trottait méchamment dans sa tête, notamment depuis qu'il avait fait allusion à cette fameuse prophétie. Lui-même en ignorait le contenu, Dumbledore avait refusé de lui en parler, le suppliant de lui faire confiance, et il avait obéi. Pourtant, quand il avait vu l'air si maussade et rancunier de son ami d'enfance, un doute s'était imposé. Que pouvait-elle annoncé de si grave pour que Sirius déclare une telle chose ? Jouer avec la vie des autres ? C'était fort peu probable. Bon, Dumbledore avait, quelque fois, élaboré des plans assez déroutants mais pas au point de se servir d'Aline. C'était impossible. Il ne ferait sûrement pas ça. Non, Sirius avait encore dû exagérer et s'énerver pour rien, il faisait déjà ça quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Oui, il n'y avait que cette possibilité. Il devait faire confiance en Dumbledore, car c'était lui, après tout, qui lui avait trouvé un travail de professeur, lui qui l'avait poussé à fréquenter Tonks… il pouvait faire confiance au vieux directeur. Quant à cette fameuse prophétie… il n'avait pas le courage d'en connaitre le contenu. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il était enfin marié et commençait une nouvelle vie. Il n'en avait pas la force.

- Dépêchons nous, Remus ; grommela Ginny. Je n'ai pas envie d'étouffer sous ce monde.

- Oh, oui, tu as raison. Alors je vous propose d'aller prendre un glace chez Florian, puis on ira à la librairie, ensuite…

- Remus ! Je n'ai pas envie de suivre un planning ; s'énerva Aline. J'ai envie de profiter de cette journée.

- Très bien ; soupira le loup garou. Mais allons d'abord chez le glacier, j'ai envie d'un de ses Sundaes.

- A cette heure ? On peut y aller entre deux courses, pour faire une pause. Je passerais bien chez l'apothicaire…

- On va chez Florian Fortarôme, j'ai dit !

Un froid s'installa sur le trio. Les deux filles, abasourdies, ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Lupin, d'habitude si tranquille. Le concerné, quand à lui, se maudit intérieurement d'avoir élevé la voix et de laisser paraitre une tension. Il devait rependre contenance et vite.

- Pardon ; commença t'il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ca doit être la foule, ça me rend nerveux depuis quelque temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave ; déclara Aline, soupçonneuse. Mais évite de crier, on va se faire remarquer.

- Oui, c'est promis. Ecoutez, le mieux est qu'on aille se détendre juste quelque minute et ensuite vous irez faire vos courses. Ca vous va ?

La rousse et la brune se regardèrent, un peu contrariées de devoir, tout de suite, aller chez Florian, mais elles n'avaient pas non plus envie de s'énerver à cause de ça et finirent par accepter. Ravi, Remus s'empressa de les y amener. Ils choisirent une table, au fond de la salle, et commandèrent des boissons. Aline était pressé d'en finir mais son parrain ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, il faisait tout pour la retenir à la table de bois, lui conseillant de reprendre un autre pichet ou de gouter la nouvelle glace que le propriétaire avait créé. Au final, la jeune élue finit par comprendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et commença à se lever malgré les protestations du plus vieux… hélas, ce fut sans compter une voix stridente qu'elle reconnut entre mille et qui fit naitre en elle une pointe de colère.

- Aline ! Ginny ! Ca alors ! Vous êtes là, vous aussi ! s'exclama Hermione Granger, aussi souriante que possible, accompagnée par Ron.

- Que… Qu'est ce que vous faites là, vous deux ! s'énerva Ginny en se levant brusquement.

- On faisait des courses pour la rentrée avec Ronny, mais je ne pensais pas vous trouver là. Vraiment quel hasard !

- Un hasard, oui ! cingla Aline qui ne supportait pas l'air hypocrite de cette fille. Et bien, désolé pour vous, mais nous sommes pressé.

- Aline ! s'écria Remus. On ne va pas partir comme ça. Je suis persuadé que vous avez plein de chose à vous dire.

- Alors c'était ça ! hurla Ginny. Cette envie subite de manger une glace, c'était pour nous amener auprès de ces deux crétins !

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Le hasard…

Mais Aline n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien le malaise perceptible sur la figure de son ancien professeur. Remus l'avait trahie, on l'avait trompé… encore une fois, une fois de trop. Elle se sentit de plus en plus furieuse, prête à exploser, et écouta à peine ce que l'autre garce lui disait :

- Je voudrais tellement qu'on se réconcilie pleurnichait cette dernière. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en suis voulue. Je me suis comportée comme une égoïste alors que je savais parfaitement que tu avais tes raisons. Pardonne-moi, Aline, je t'en supplie. J'aimerai vraiment tout faire pour me racheter. Je n'arrive même plus à en dormir. Je… je me sens si méprisable.

Ginny regardait la scène avec mépris et dégout. Comment cette idiote pouvait jouer les repenties après toute les horreurs qu'elle avait sortie le jour du mariage ? Elle en avait la nausée. Merlin, ce que cette fille la dégoutait maintenant ! Alors qu'avant, elle aurait peut-être été touché par ses remords, aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait déplacé et grossier. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'Aline ne se laisserait pas attendrir aussi facilement et la remettrait à sa place aussi sec. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie et sourit quand elle vit la grimace méprisante qui déformait ses lèvres.

- Aline, redevenons amie. Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonne. Demande-moi ce que tu voudras.

- Tout ce que je voudrais, vraiment ?

- Oui ! Absolument tout !

- Alors, va t'en loin de moi et va te noyer dans tes bouquins jusqu'à ce que tu fasses une commotion cérébrale. Je ne veux plus te voir, plus jamais ! Ta présence et tes jérémiades me dégoutent ! Tu dis que tu veux être mon amie ? Mais moi, je n'en ai plus aucune envie. Des traitres, il y en a eu plein dans ma vie, et encore maintenant il y en a cracha t'elle en fixant Remus d'un œil mauvais. Alors, les excuses, les réconciliations, c'est terminé ! J'en ai plus que marre qu'on me prenne pour une idiote ! Va au diable !

- Mais, mais je…

- Viens, Ginny, cet établissement est trop mal fréquenté et on doit encore acheter nos fournitures.

- Oui, bonne idée ; répondit celle-ci en se délectant de l'incrédulité des trois autres. Il y a des personnes de trop à cette table, ca rend mon jus de citrouille imbuvable.

Sans un regard un arrière, malgré les appels insistants qu'on leur lançait, elles quittèrent tranquillement l'endroit et se mêlèrent parmi les gens afin de ne pas être rattraper. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir faire leurs emplettes. Leur première destination fut la papeterie où elles se rachetèrent un nécessaire complet de parchemins, de plumes et d'encres. Aline en profita pour acheter également quelques accessoires, mais elles ne tardèrent pas à s'éclipser pour se rendre dans d'autre boutique. Au bout d'une heure, elles avaient acheté la plupart de ce qui leur manquait.

- Je n'ai plus de pattes d'araignée pour les cours de Rogue ; déclara Aline. Et je vais devoir renouveler mon stock d'yeux de poissons fumeur.

- Ca tombe bien, je dois aller aussi chez l'apothicaire. Que dirais tu de passer ensuite au magasin de Quidditch ? Ils ont sortie une nouvelle écharpe des Chauve-souris de Ballycastle.

- Tu n'es plus fan des Canons de Chudley ?

- Non, je préfère maintenant le poursuiveur des Chauve-souris, on raconte qu'il a du sang de vampire.

Elles pouffèrent de rire, tout en continuant de raconter divers anecdote, et entrèrent dans l'immense pièce où se tenaient divers bocaux ainsi que l'habituel, mais insoutenable, odeur de chou rance et d'œufs pourris. Trop occupées à discuter entre elles, Aline ne remarqua pas la personne qui se trouvait devant elle et la bouscula sans ménagement. Interloquée, elle se confondit en excuse et aida sa victime à reprendre ses affaires tombées au sol : il s'agissait d'un garçon assez trapu, aux cheveux châtain coupés court, avec de beaux yeux bleu et une figure carrée. Aline fut surprise par la douceur que reflétait son regard et l'engouement qu'exprimaient ses traits, elle eut même l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, sans pour autant mettre un nom sur ce visage. Il était beau, mais avait un charme très simple et rassurant, comme une espèce de force tranquille, un peu moqueuse.

- Pardon…je suis désolé ; balbutia-t-elle, en se sentant idiote. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave ; déclara le garçon calmement.

Puis celui-ci regarda attentivement Aline, la fixant avec curiosité, l'air interrogateur et pensif. Cela mis la jeune fille mal à l'aise, se demandant pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

- On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? finit-il par demander. Je crois vous avoir déjà rencontré mais…

- C'est parce que tu la connais bien; s'amusa Ginny qui avait observé la scène en retrait. Je suis contente de te voir.

- Ginny ! s'exclama l'inconnu en la saluant chaleureusement. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu vas bien ?

- A merveille répondit celle-ci. Mais faisons d'abord les présentations : Aline, je te présente Stephen Cornfoot, il est en septième année à Serdaigle et c'est l'ami de Michael Corner, mon ex.

L'Elue se rappela alors du jour où son amie avait ramené Corner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, accompagné par un garçon dont elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, trop occupée à jouer aux échecs avec Ron. Oui, c'est là qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Elle s'en souvenait bien maintenant.

- Stephen, je te présente Aline Potter, bien que tu la connaisses déjà.

- Potter ! s'étonna le garçon. C'est toi ? Bon sang, je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Ce que tu as changé, c'est incroyable.

- Merci ; rosit-elle.

- Tu es venu renouveler tes stocks ? continua la rousse. Michael n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il m'a délaissé pour sa nouvelle petite amie ; s'amusa-t-il. Je suis un pauvre élève solitaire qui va faire ses achats seul.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui ;grogna Ginny. Vraiment, quel abruti.

Bien loin de s'en offusquer, Stephen leur raconta les derniers potins sur les élèves de Poudlard, sur un ton naturel et détaché, plaisantant sur l'actualité, et écoutant avec joie la façon dont s'était déroulé le mariage de Bill (Ginny ayant pris soin de ne pas révéler l'attaque de Voldemort). Aline s'étonna de ne pas avoir fait attention à lui auparavant, sur les six dernières années qui s'étaient écoulé, Comment avait il pu lui paraitre si invisible alors que son caractère semblait démontrer le contraire ? Un vrai mystère.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas finir tes achats avec nous ? proposa la fille Weasley. Ce serait bien plus agréable que de rester seul.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, n'est ce pas, Aline ?

- Oh… oui bien sûr.

Ils réglèrent donc leurs achats et se dirigèrent tout trois dans la boutique de Quidditch. Cornfoot se révéla être un vrai fan des Harpies de Holyhead et semblait, Serdaigle oblige, connaitre de nombreuses choses, la conversation était donc très agréable et intéressante. Le reste du temps, ils restèrent à trois, sur une entente cordiale et sans prétention. Aline n'avait jamais réellement connu ce genre de discutions : Hermione déballait son savoir comme si sa vie en dépendait et Ron parlait Quidditch de la même façon. Stephen Cornfoot savait manier les deux avec passion et réflexion, ce qui plu beaucoup à la Fille Qui a Survécue. Vers la fin de la journée, ils se dirigèrent enfin vers Fleury et Bott, il y avait une queue impressionnante de sorciers qui semblaient attendre quelque chose avec enthousiaste. En s'approchant, ils eurent le désagréable spectacle de voir Rita Skeeter, en robe verte de mauvais gout, en train de dédicacer un livre avec un enthousiasme choquant… mais le titre du livre en question les surprirent encore plus : Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore. Par Merlin, qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

- Aline Potter ! s'écria l'auteur en quittant sa place. Quelle bonne surprise ! Vous êtes venu acheter mon œuvre ? J'en suis profondément touché.

- Qu'est ce que c'est… que _ca _!

- Oh mais c'est la biographie de votre cher directeur ; ricana la femme. Il m'a fallu un mois entier pour en réunir toute les informations. 900 pages, ce n'est pas rien.

- Vous avez écrit sur Dumbledore !

- Mais oui ! Toute sa jeunesse est transcrite à l'intérieur. Un sujet des plus fascinants.

- Mais le professeur Dumbledore sait que vous l'avez écrit ? demanda Ginny, soupçonneuse.

- Bien sûr que non. Il aura une belle surprise quand il verra l'honneur que je lui ai fait.

- Mais, ce n'est pas interdit de publier la vie de quelqu'un sans son accord ? intervint Stephen.

- Allons, mon cher, tout est une question de procédure et le ministère en personne m'en a donné l'autorisation.

- C'est horrible ! s'indigna la rousse.

- Mais non, au contraire, c'est assez amusant. Mais je crains que vous ne puissiez comprendre tant que vous ne l'avez pas lu.

A ces mots, elle retourna vers la table, pris l'un des ouvrages, écrivit rapidement quelque chose dessus et retourna vers les plus jeunes.

- Tenez, miss Potter, je vous en fais cadeau ; chuchota-t-elle sur un ton de conspiration Je suis persuadée que vous trouverez mon œuvre bien plus intéressante que vous ne l'avouerez et vous verrez que le vieux grigou est loin d'être celui que l'on croit.

Et elle partie, particulièrement heureuse de l'effet qu'elle venait de produire et laissa les trois autres complètements médusé.

- Elle ne va pas tarder à se faire interdire le droit de diffusion ; déclara Stephen. Tu devrais le garder, Aline, il va devenir introuvable.

- Comme si je voulais conserver cette horreur.

Pourtant, bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre, les paroles de cette femme l'avaient intriguée. « Le vieux grigou est loin d'être celui que l'on croit »… qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Y avait-il dans ce livre quelque chose d'incroyable ? Des révélations, des secrets ? Elle fut tentée de s'en débarrasser, mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle le rangea avec ses autres livres scolaires. Quand ils quittèrent la librairie, c'est un Remus Lupin particulièrement agacé et inquiet qui vint les trouver presque en courant.

- Ou étiez-vous ? Je vous ai cherché tout l'après midi !

- Je te conseil de te taire Remus ! cracha Aline qui n'avait pas digérer le sale coup qu'il lui avait fait. Je ne fais pas mes courses avec des gens qui me trahissent, tiens le toi pour dit !

Le concerné eut alors l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Trahir ? Il l'avait trahi ? Non, il avait juste voulu l'aider, rien d'autre. Il tenta de lui expliquer mais, quand il vit le regard assassin que lui jetaient les deux filles, il recula.

- Ramènes nous ; ordonna Ginny. Nous avons fini.

- Stephen, merci d'avoir passé du temps avec nous ; annonça Aline en retrouvant son calme. Ca m'a fait plaisir.

- De même. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions pour discuter déclara-t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils se séparèrent ainsi, se saluant une dernière fois, se mêlant encore à cette foule, pour repartir les bras chargeaient et des souvenirs agréable plein la tête. Stephen, les voyant partir, songea que cette journée avait été la meilleur de toute : Potter était devenu si jolie, si adorable, que l'idée de la revoir au plus vite était loin d'être désagréable. Il n'avait pas fait assez connaissance, il devait la revoir absolument pendant la rentrée, c'était inévitable. Il avait vraiment hâte.

Ginny, en se retournant, n'avait rien loupé non plus, elle avait compris que Stephen n'était pas indifférent à Aline, elle l'avait vu dans son regard. Il était attiré par elle, tout le montrait, même cette journée. Elle se jura de tout faire pour les pousser l'un vers l'autre : Stephen était un garçon intelligent, fort et complaisant, tout ce qu'il fallait pour Aline. Ils feraient un bon couple.

_- C'est décidé, je joue les entremetteuses pour la rentrée_ pensa t'elle, ravie.

Au même moment, un peu plus loin, un garçon blond et aux yeux de glace, repartait à son tour, très satisfait par la journée inattendu qu'il venait de vivre, avec des informations capitale à divulguer au plus vite pour la gloire de sa famille. Quelle surprise il avait eu quand, quelques heures auparavant, chez Fortarôme, il vit la Weaslette en compagnie d'une superbe jeune fille, et que cette fille soit son ennemie en personne. Mais l'apothéose fut lorsque cette dernière avait renié la belette et son castor, mettant fin à leur fameuse amitié. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas su quoi en penser et s'était empressé de les suivre. Le résultat avait été payant : Potter avait changé… et pas seulement physiquement. Il la connaissait bien, mieux que personne, il ressentait cette différence, même s'il ignorait ce que c'était. Tu-Sais-Qui serait sans nul doute intéressé par ces brusques métamorphoses, lui qui voulait tout connaitre d'elle pour enfin la détruire. Oui, il tenait là quelque chose de trop important pour rester dans l'ombre, une très bonne chose pour son avenir et celui des Malfoy.

- Père ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ? Tu as fini tes courses ?

- Pouvez-vous m'amener chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je crois que j'ai des choses des plus importantes sur Potter.

* * *

Le retour au Square Grimmaurd fut aussi calamiteux que possible. Si la journée avait marqué une belle conclusion à cette sortie, ce ne fut pas le cas quand Sirius remarqua l'air colérique d'Aline et la tête basse de son ami. A ce moment, il avait compris : quelque chose d'important était arrivé. Il avait ordonné des explications immédiates et sa filleule s'était empressée de tout lui dire. La réaction fut alors sans grand étonnement.

- Je t'avais demandé d'éloigner les filles de Dumbledore ! Je te l'avais demandé en tant qu'ami, que frère, et toi… toi, tu les pièges ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !

- Sirius calme toi, s'il te plait !

- Que je me calme ? Tu viens de trahir la confiance qu'on avait placé en toi ! Comment pourrais-je me calmer ?

- Je voulais juste réconcilier Aline avec ses amis, c'est tout !

- Des amis ? Quels amis ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ron et Hermione n'ont plus rien qui relie Aline à l'amitié, un idiot le verrait ! Ils sont devenus aveugle à la cause de Dumbledore, ils l'ont trahi !

- Non, je suis sûr que non ! Ce ne sont que des querelles d'adolescents !

- Bon sang, toi aussi tu l'es devenu ? Réagis ! Ce que nous montre Dumbledore n'est pas la réalité !

- Alors c'est quoi ! s'emporta Remus. Quel est la réalité selon toi ?

- Ce vieillard est en train d'amener Aline à la mort, et cela pour une prophétie faite avant sa naissance ! Il se moque de sacrifier Aline, du moment que c'est pour sa gloire !

- Je ne te croie ! Il… il ne ferait jamais sa !

- Alors écoute là, cette fameuse prophétie, et tu verras !

- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je connais Dumbledore, il sait ce qu'il fait, il adore Aline !

- Très bien… alors vas-t'en d'ici ! Va t'en rejoindre ce gentil vieillard, mais le jour où cela arrivera, tu ne devras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

- Sirius…

- DEHORS !

Installées à l'étage, les deux filles écoutaient patiemment la dispute, sans chercher à intervenir ou même prendre parti. Elles se contentaient d'entendre ce qui se disait dans un silence presque religieux. Aline avait un peu de peine de semer ainsi la discorde entre ses deux parrains, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Remus continuer à agir de cette manière. Il y avait un choix à faire et elle l'avait prit. Si Remus acceptait de s'excuser, elle lui pardonnerait… mais pas avant.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'ait joué ce sale tour ; soupira-t-elle, assise sur son lit. Dire que je lui faisais confiance.

- Je suppose qu'il pensait faire au mieux ; continua Ginny. Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- Je ne parviens plus à comprendre les membres de l'Ordre également, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire avec des étrangers.

- C'est un peu ce que j'ai ressenti… comme si on ouvrait les yeux sur des choses qu'on ne voyait pas.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir prendre garde. J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir des ennemis partout. C'est déconcertant.

Des ennemis ? Était ce vraiment cela qu'ils étaient devenu ? Après toutes ces années de lutte contre Voldemort, de solidarité, les camps avaient-ils changé ? Aline ne savait plus quoi en penser, mais elle devait bien admettre que c'était la troisième personne qui jouait derrière son dos en moins de deux mois. Qui était réellement ses amis ? Et quel était son rôle pour tous les membres de l'Ordre ? Une Elue à sacrifier, une amie à préserver ? Comment la voyait-il ? Ces questions lui donnèrent la nausée, elle préféra ne plus y penser et se concentra sur les paroles de son amie.

- Au fait… comment trouves tu Stephen ? demanda innocemment Ginny.

- Il est vraiment sympa ; répondit simplement Aline. C'est drôle, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aperçu avant, ca fait pourtant 7 ans que je suis à Poudlard.

- C'est parce qu'il n'était pas comme ça avant. Il vient d'une famille de sang pur, c'est son grand-père qui l'a élevé, et son éducation était plutôt stricte. Quand il est arrivé en 6éme année, il a commencé à faire du Quidditch et à s'améliorer au niveau relationnel.

- Ca alors, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Il semblait si serein, si sûr de lui…

- Et physiquement ? Avoue qu'il est pas mal.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Que dirais tu de le revoir ?

- Et bien, ce serait super, il parle bien, il sait plein de chose, il… Ginny, pourquoi me poses tu toute ses question ? questionna-t-elle.

- Pour rien ; ricana t'elle. C'est juste qu'il te dévorait des yeux avant de partir.

- Quoi ! s'empourpra Aline. Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Je ne mens pas. Je crois que tu lui plais.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, on ne se connait pas lui et moi.

- Et bien se sera l'occasion. Je te paris 3 gallions qu'il viendra nous rejoindre dans notre compartiment du Poudlard Express et qu'il se fera un plaisir de discuter avec toi.

- Je ne vois pourquoi il s'intéresserait à moi, mais d'accord. S'il vient effectivement dans notre compartiment je te donne 3 gallions.

- Pari tenu !

Avec un sourire à la fois amusé et moqueur, Ginny s'éclipsa de la chambre de son amie, laissant celle-ci le visage rouge de confusion et l'esprit en déroute. Stephen Cornfoot s'intéressait à elle ? N'importe quoi ! Ginny avait dû rêver… où alors elle plaisantait ! Pourquoi un garçon comme Cornfoot viendrait vers elle ? C'était totalement ridicule. Oui vraiment ridicule… mais alors pourquoi semblait-elle l'espérer ? Dépitée, elle rangea ses affaires et finit par retrouver le livre de Skeeter. Devait-elle le jeter au feu ? Cela ne devait être qu'un tissu de mensonges, mais s'il contenait des secrets de Dumbledore… finalement, elle le déposa dans sa malle et la referma, espérant n'avoir jamais à le lire.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, du haut des ses 17 ans, avait toujours pensé, qu'un jour, il serait suffisamment fort et puissant pour rejoindre Voldemort et devenir son bras droit comme l'était son père. A ses yeux, rien d'autre n'était plus plaisant que d'imaginer la lumière et Potty, cette stupide Gryffondor, tomber sous le joug des Ténèbres… mais ce soir, alors qu'il faisait face à l'Héritier de Serpentard en personne, en compagnie de sa mère, sa tante à moitié folle, son père et Greyback, il se dit qu'il aurait dû réfléchir avant de demander un entretien. Merlin, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Et si les informations n'étaient pas assez intéressantes ? Nul doute qu'il allait se prendre un Doloris, voir pire. Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui, à préparer son retour à Poudlard, mais c'était désormais trop tard, il devait faire face. Pour la première fois, il se mit même à prier Godric Gryffondor afin qu'il lui donne un peu de son célèbre courage. Une vraie déchéance.

- Drago Malfoy… commença Voldemort sur un ton trop calme et agréable. On m'a dit que tu avais des informations importantes sur Potter. Viens, approche-toi… encore un peu. Bien. Dis-moi tout, je suis impatient d'entendre ton rapport.

- Merci ; balbutia le blond qui tentait de ne pas le regarder en face. Je… j'étais au Chemin de Traverse, je voulais faire mes achats pour la rentrée.

- Les faits, Drago ! s'énerva Bellatrix Lestrange. Ne fais pas languir le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Allons, ma chère Bella, laisse le parler intervint patiemment le Lord. Je veux entendre toute son histoire. Continue.

- Merci. Je devais attendre mes amis chez Fortarôme et j'ai vu Weaslette… enfin la fille Weasley, entrer avec une autre. Elle était jolie, très jolie. Je ne l'ai reconnu qu'après : c'était Potter.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu as déranger le maitre ? s'étonna Lucius Malfoy.

- Non ! Il n'y a pas seulement ca ! Potter a vraiment changé, pas que physiquement. Je ne sais pas comment dire… mais elle est…

- Différente ? compléta Voldemort, impassible.

- Oui. C'est très étrange. Nous sommes rivaux depuis des années, je la connais bien. En plus, elle s'est disputée avec Granger et Weasley, ses deux amis. Elle disait qu'ils étaient des traitres.

- Des informations inutiles ! gronda encore une fois Lestrange.

- Doloris !

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Bellatrix hurla de douleur et tomba au sol, suppliant son bourreau d'y mettre fin, réclamant son pardon. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne minute, et sous les yeux terrifié de Drago, qu'il consentit enfin à la libérer.

- Je déteste que l'on prenne la parole sans en avoir donné l'autorisation. Drago Malfoy, toi qui te vante de si bien de connaitre Aline Potter, qu'as-tu ressenti de si étrange en dehors de son physique ?

- … de la colère, de l'amertume, de la haine aussi et…

- De la Magie Noire ?

A ces mots, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce sursautèrent. La Magie Noire ? Qu'insinuait donc leur maitre ?

- Je ne sais pas répondit le jeune blond. Mais je suis certain d'une chose : ce n'est plus l'Aline Potter que je connaissais. Ah, et je crois qu'elle est maintenant ami avec un Serdaigle de notre année, Stephen Cornfoot.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard ; siffla le sorcier à tête de serpent. D'abord le fameux sortilège et maintenant ça. On dirait que j'avais raison. Je suis satisfait par ces renseignements, Drago, très satisfait. Lord Voldemort récompense toujours ceux qui le mérite. Tu auras donc une place de choix quand le temps viendra pour toi de me servir. Narcissa, ramène ton fils. Je dois parler avec ton mari et ta sœur.

Le fils et la mère ne se firent pas prier, trop heureux de cette bonne fortune. Ils quittèrent la pièce après avoir saluer et transplanèrent le plus rapidement possible. Désormais, en compagnie de ses trois lieutenants, Voldemort les regarda de la même manière qu'un serpent en chasse, les faisant frissonner de peur. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- On dirait que mon plan se confirme de plus en plus. Ma présence à Poudlard va devenir indispensable pour cette année.

- Maitre ; tenta Lucius. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je sais que vous nous faites un grand honneur pour cette mission mais… vous ne pouvez partir pour un an, pas aussi longtemps.

- Je le dois, Lucius. Ce que viens de dire ton fils renforce mes soupçons. Potter est en train de changer, une telle occasion ne se représentera peut être pas. Si je veux l'amener à servir ma cause, je dois agir.

- Potter utilise la Magie Noire ? demanda Bellatrix, prudente. C'est impossible.

- Et pourtant… j'en ai eu la preuve. Elle ne se cantonne pas aux formules simples, mais au sortilège de torture. Il est d'ailleurs fort probable qu'elle en connaisse d'autre.

- Dumbledore l'entrainerait ? questionna Greyback.

- Non, je pense qu'il ignore les nouveaux penchants de sa protégée. C'est pour ca que je dois en profiter.

- Quand le plan commence-t-il ?

- Ce soir, et votre mission débutera dans deux jours. Ne me décevez pas. Cette tentative pourrait bien être la dernière. Partez !

De nouveau seul, il respira plus tranquillement, ses pensés concentrées sur ce que lui avait révélé le fils Malfoy. Potter était devenu jolie ? C'en était presque amusant et le fit sourire. Jusqu'à quel point sa vieille ennemie avait-elle donc changée ? Il avait hâte de le découvrir… mais, avant tout, il lui fallait un réceptacle. Viorica l'attendait demain soir mais, avec tout le travail qu'avait demandé son départ, il n'avait pas pu y remédier. Un sourire cruel orna soudainement ses lèvres, il venait d'avoir une idée.

- Queudver !

* * *

- Ainsi vous avez échoué ?

- Je suis désolé, Albus. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre Aline. J'ai pensé que j'arriverai à la réconcilier avec Hermione mais je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses.

- Que voulez vous dire, Remus ? demanda le vieillard, installé dans son bureau à Poudlard.

- Elle me déteste, elle ne veut plus me voir, et, pour empirer un peu plus les choses, Sirius a décidé de mettre fin à notre amitié ; avoua celui-ci complètement abattu.

- C'est une plaisanterie !

- Sirius… ne veux plus travailler pour l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Cette fois, Albus Dumbledore se sentit vaincu. Merlin, tout allait de travers : Aline qui ne lui obéissait plus, les membres qui doutaient de lui, et maintenant ca ? Ce n'était pas normal. Hermione lui avait certifié que son pion avait bien pris la potion, son esprit devrait être maintenant totalement sous ses ordres, et ses sens embrouillés, comme une vraie marionnette. La potion de Contrôle était efficace dés les dix premiers jours, alors pourquoi… soit Aline n'était pas affectée, soit on lui avait menti. Il ne voyait que ça. Furieux, il ordonna au Loup-Garou de quitter la pièce sur le champ, surprenant ce dernier, puis il tenta de se calmer en mangeant un de ses bonbons au citron. En y réfléchissant, rien n'était encore perdu : il avait encore un an pour dominer l'esprit d'Aline et la venue de Regulus Black était un atout des plus précieux pour la chasse aux Horcruxe. Tout irait bien, il devait rester positif et continuait son rôle, tout irait bien. Pourtant, quand il vit un hibou, à cet instant se poser au bord de sa fenêtre, il eut un doute. Il portait le sceau ministériel. Il la lit… et crut avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Cette garce de Skeeter, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre !

* * *

Hermione, revenue chez ses parents en compagnie de son petit-ami, était furieuse, mortifiée, accablée. Elle avait reçu la pire des offenses et des insultes. Non content de devoir jouer les filles éplorées, de se rabaisser à demander des excuses, Aline l'avait humiliée en lui refusant son amitié, la rabaissant devant tout les clients de la boutique. Elle l'avait bien vue, ils avaient tous ricané, parlé dans son dos. Elle avait cru en mourir de honte. En quittant le Chemin de Traverse, elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre pour pleurer des larmes de rages et de colère. Qu'allait dire Dumbledore ? Il n'allait surement pas passer ce nouvel échec. Comment allait-elle se racheter ? Devait-elle le supplier également ? Elle ne le supporterait pas, elle était bien trop fier pour cela.

- Mione ? l'appela Ron. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Pas grave ! Tu as vu comment elle m'a traitée ? Elle m'a regardée comme si j'étais la dernière des insectes, comme une chose immonde indigne d'attention ! Et ta petite sœur rigolait bien ! Jamais je n'ai été aussi humiliée ! je la hais, je la déteste !

- Calme-toi. Tu as échouée cette fois mais ce n'est que partie remise. Tu connais Aline, elle est encore en colère mais, après, c'est elle qui viendra nous supplier. Elle déteste la solitude.

- Elle n'est pas seule, que je sache ! Ginny la soutient.

- Oui, mais lorsqu'on sera à Poudlard, elles seront séparée, elles ne sont pas dans la même année. Une journée, c'est vraiment long. A part Neville, il n'y aura personne pour rester avec elle pendant les cours.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ?

- Je pourrai lancer des rumeurs, la discréditée un peu, ca marchera. Et puis tu oublies la fouine, il va se faire un plaisir de l'écraser, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne pour la soutenir.

- Ronny, tu es génial ! Je t'adore, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

- Et pour la potion, on lui donnera en douce ou on la forcera à la prendre. Lancer un Oubliette, c'est ta spécialité.

- C'est vrai. Oh, je suis tellement soulagée. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Comme pour lui prouver, elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avec vivacité, dévorant presque ses lèvres avec passion, pendant que Ron était déjà en train de la déshabiller. Entre deux caresses, Hermione pensa à tous les pièges qu'elle pourrait tendre à cette traitresse, à tous les ragots pour la discréditer, à en faire pâlir Skeeter en personne. Contente d'elle-même, elle se concentra sur le plaisir que lui donnait son petit ami et ne tarda pas à devenir une masse de désir.

* * *

Stephen Cornfoot, affalé dans son immense chambre verdâtre, regarda sa vieille pendule avec un désespoir visible et une grimace de dégoût. Il était 20h. Une heure qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout. Dans quelques instants, Fild, l'Elfe de maison, allait arriver et lui ordonner de descendre pour le diner, un moment déplaisant qu'il subissait depuis le début des vacances. Le repas familial était une véritable corvée quand on était un Cornfoot car il se déroulait dans un silence et une ambiance digne d'un véritable enterrement. Antonin Cornfoot, le patriarche, un homme acariâtre et grincheux d'une soixantaine d'année, détestait tout autant ces repas, surtout quand son indigne petit-fils s'y trouvait. Avec lui, il le ressentait, s'éteindrait la gloire des siens : Stephen n'était pas digne de devenir le prochain chef de famille mais c'était le dernier membre portant son nom et son sang. Une vie injuste et ingrate. Alors qu'il allait s'installer dans son siège, devant la grande table de la salle à manger, l'alarme de la grande porte retentit, signe qu'un visiteur voulait entrer. Quel malotru osait donc le déranger à une heure aussi tardive ? Il n'eut pas longtemps à le découvrir car Fild lui fit savoir qu'une personne très importante désirait s'entretenir avec lui de toute urgence. Tout en pestant, il le lui accorda.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure après, lorsque le futur chef du manoir, découvrit qu'on ne l'avait toujours pas fait appeler pour diner, qu'il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Il avait, bien sûr, comprit que quelqu'un était venu vu qu'il avait, lui aussi, entendu l'alarme mais jamais son grand père ne faisait durer ses entretiens aussi longtemps, tout devait être réglé rapidement selon lui. Un peu inquiet, il s'engouffra dans le couloire et descendit le grand escalier. Il pouvait entendre résonner des voix de la porte entrouverte et, vu le ton qu'employait son grand-père, cela semblait être de bonnes s'apprêtât à remonter quand il remarqua une chose visqueuse et longue grimper les escaliers en rampant. Un serpent, un horrible serpent. Il sursauta violement à son approche peu rassurante et percuta le grand vase, posé juste à coté, qui se fracassa dans un boucan terrible.

- Stephen ! gronda Antonin de la salle à manger. Viens ici immédiatement, bon à rien ! Et viens saluer notre invité !

Rassemblant son courage, il descendit avec mille précaution, en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire attaquer par l'espèce de ver géant qui n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas, et atteint la pièce illuminé avec un vif soulagement… de courte durée quand il vit l'homme à tête de serpent blanchâtre, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Non, ca ne pouvait pas être lui, n'est ce pas… pas celui à qui il pensait !

- Stephen déclara son grand-père, particulièrement ravi. Je te présente le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est venu tout exprès pour toi. Ta pitoyable existence va enfin honorer notre famille, sois en fier.

Merlin tout puissant, cette fois il était perdu. Tu Sais Qui était dans son salon, il allait surement l'enrôler comme Mangemort, il ne voyait que cela ! Il ne voulait pas ! Tout mais pas cela ! L'image d'Aline Potter, vu plus tôt dans la journée, s'imposa dans son esprit et il pria pour que celle-ci débarque le plus vite possible.

- Bien, tout est donc arrangé ; siffla Voldemort.

- Absolument ; répondit Antonin qui le regardait avec admiration.

- Excellent.

Puis, avec souplesse, il se tourna vers le jeune Cornfoot et l'observa avec une attention toute particulière, comme rassuré du choix qu'il venait de faire. Stephen, figé sur place, essayait de bouger, de retourner dans sa chambre pour prendre sa baguette, mais son corps semblait paralysé et refusait de lui obéir. Furieux, impuissant, il ne put que contempler le lord noir tendre sa baguette vers lui et l'entendre prononcer un Stupéfix. Le reste ne fut plus que ténèbres.

(à suivre)

* * *

**Et voila pour ce chapitre ^^ le prochain sera enfin le retours de nos heros à Poudlard. **

**Je vous remercie pour toutes ses review que vous m'avez envoyé, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, les lires étaient un réel bonheur. J'espere que vous continuerez à aimer la suite. Encore un grand merci et à bientôt. **

**Un grand merci aussi à ma Beta qui m'aide beaucoup dans cette fanfic. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7** Petit voyage pour une dernière année

Les vacances venaient de prendre fin, en ce début de septembre, et déjà une nouvelle rentrée scolaire prenait sa place, inévitablement. Pour la première fois, Aline ne savait pas trop si elle devait s'en réjouir ou en avoir peur. Toutes ses habitudes, son habituel voyage dans le Poudlard Express, tout prenait un sens différent. Désormais, il n'y aurait plus Ron pour faire une partie d'échec, plus d'Hermione pour discuter avec, cette année il n'y aurait que Ginny. Déjà, cela lui semblait un peu plus triste. Et ce secret qu'elle portait, allait-elle réussir à le cacher ? Tout comme l'Opus Gloria ? Qui serait ses alliés à présent ? Où trouverait-elle cette force qui l'avait si souvent soutenue ? A qui pourrait-elle faire confiance ? Poudlard semblait être un chemin si différent des autres années, une route presque inconnue et froide… serait-elle y retrouver son chemin ? Elle doutait comme jamais, ayant la désagréable impression d'être une élève qui découvre une nouvelle école, dirigée par un homme qui ne lui inspirait plus que de la méfiance. Allait-elle survivre cette année ? Voila ce qui la hantait.

- Aline, as-tu fini de préparer ta malle ? Papa vient nous prendre dans 10 minutes pour aller à King Cross.

- J'arrive Ginny. Je termine, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

- … tu sembles contrariée ; remarqua la fille Weasley. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, c'est juste que j'appréhende un peu. Ce sera si différent des autres années.

En soupirant, comprenant un peu ce que ressentait son amie, Ginny l'aida à ranger les dernières affaires restantes, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à rajouter ? Des mots pour consoler ? Elle n'en trouvait aucun, seul le silence les accompagnait. Ce qui, au fond, n'était certainement pas plus mal. Une fois les vêtements rangés, les livres calés et l'Opus Gloria caché au fond, elles quittèrent enfin leur chambre, sans un dernier regard et arrivèrent pile au moment où Arthur Weasley s'invitait dans le salon des Black. Sirius, un peu triste de les voir partir, leur souhaita une bonne rentrée et leur fit promettre de ne pas trop s'attirer d'ennuis.

- Je vous connais s'amusa l'ancien Maraudeur. Pour une fois, essayez simplement d'en profiter un maximum. C'est votre dernière année à Poudlard, ne la gâchez pas.

- Généralement, c'est les ennuis qui viennent à moi mais on va essayer ; répondit sa filleule avec un sourire.

Ils se saluèrent une encore une fois, avec une dernière étreinte, et ils se séparèrent enfin. Bien qu'il fut pressé d'aller travailler, Arthur prit tout son temps pour les amener jusqu'à la gare, profitant de sa fille qu'il n'avait pas vu beaucoup pendant les vacances et leur raconta les dernières nouvelles : Bill et Fleur avait repris la maison au coquillage et avaient fini de s'installer, les jumeaux était en train d'élaborer un nouveau produit de Farces et Attrapes, et Molly avait passé le reste de l'été à ranger le reste du mariage. Chose étrange, Remus passait beaucoup de temps auprès de sa femme et ne venait presque plus aux réunions de l'Ordre, détail qu'Aline n'écouta même pas.

Arrivé à King cross, ils eurent l'agréable surprise de ne voir presque personne, une fois le passage franchi. L'horloge n'affichant que 10 heure, elles avaient donc tout leur temps pour s'installer et prendre un bon compartiment.

- Au moins, on est sûr que mon frère et cette garce de Granger ne sont pas encore arrivé ; déclara la rousse.

- Ginny ! gronda son père. Ne recommence pas ! Je ne veux pas recevoir une beuglante d'Albus parce que tu t'es battue avec elle. Tiens-le-toi pour dit.

- Oui, oui ; grommela-t-elle.

- Montez dans le train et n'oubliez pas de nous écrire ; indiqua-t-il. Prenez bien soin de vous.

Puis il les regarda avec bonheur et fierté, leur accorda une accolade et s'éloigna tranquillement, les laissant toute les deux, en parfaite sérénité.

- Allons dans le wagon du milieu. Il est toujours plus agréable et loin de celui des préfets.

- Bonne idée.

Elles montèrent dans la locomotive rouge déjà fumante, répandant l'odeur de bois et de charbon brulé, et se rendirent dans un compartiment vide, aux banquettes de cuir beige toujours aussi moelleuses, et s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible. Entre-temps, elles purent voir le quai se remplir de plus en plus, apercevant au loin des élèves qu'elles connaissaient déjà. Ginny attendait de voir Stephen Cornfoot afin de l'obliger à venir, et ne pas voir les galions pariés lui passer sous le nez, déjà elle rigolait d'avance de la tête que ferait son amie. Hélas, ce ne fut pas les cheveux châtains du concerné qu'elle vit en premier, mais plutôt la couleur rousse de son idiot de frère et ceux touffu du cerveau sur patte qui l'accompagnait.

- Oh non ! grogna-t-elle. Voila les indésirable. Ils auraient pu avoir l'obligeance de louper le train.

- Ça, n'y compte pas trop ; s'esclaffa Aline. Du moment qu'ils ne viennent pas nous rejoindre, je m'en fiche.

- Je préférerais mille fois avoir Malfoy comme voisin… tiens, quand on en parle, le voila avec sa mère.

- Avec un peu de chance, ils vont s'entretuer lorsqu'ils se croiseront.

- L'agréable spectacle !

Sans retenu, surprenant un peu les passager qui se trouver derrière la porte coulissante, elles éclatèrent de rire, ramenant un peu de gaieté et de joie. A leur grand soulagement, Ron et Hermione prirent le wagon de devant mais elles n'eurent pas la chance de voir leur prédiction se réaliser. Cela ne gâcha pas pour autant les retrouvailles passagères avec quelques un de leur condisciple, ni de se sentir soulagé quand le train démarra, dans un sifflement strident, à 11 heure tapante. Le retour à Poudlard approchait maintenant à grand pas.

* * *

Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'arriver à la gare et de monter dans le train, avant que les roues de fer ne s'agitent et s'ébranlent, pour rejoindre sa destination finale. Il avait failli manqué de peu de le rater, trainant derrière lui une male alourdi qui le ralentissait, mais il était parvenu au bon moment. Il y était enfin. Affublé d'une tunique au couleur bleu et bronze, le sceau de Serdaigle posé sur son blason, il déposa son encombrant bagage dans un coin et commença ses recherches. Ne prenant même pas garde au plus jeune, ignorant les bruits et les inquiétudes des premières années, il adressait à peine un regard aux élèves de sa maison, ne les saluant que du bout des lèvres. Il se moquait de les voir. Il ne voulait rencontrer qu'une seule personne. Il avança, jetant quelques coups d'œil patient à chaque porte vitré, confiant, la démarche digne et souple, le visage calme et indéchiffrable. Il connaissait bien ces lieux, refermant tant de souvenir agréable, augmentant un peu plus son assurance. Il se sentait presque en paix, rassuré.

Stephen Cornfoot déambulait dans le Poudlard Express et il connaissait ses desseins.

* * *

Ron et Hermione, tous deux le visage radieux et souriant malgré cette rentrée qui marquait la fin de leur vacance, venaient de prendre place dans la voiture des préfets, valises en main, et dans l'habituelle complicité qui les unissait. Bien qu'un peu déçu de ne plus partager l'intimité des derniers jours, ils avaient désormais la ferme intention d'accomplir la mission qu'ils s'étaient confiés : ruiné la réputation d'Aline Potter et la pousser dans une extrême solitude, un isolement total et angoissant, afin de la soumettre, une fois affaiblie, aux ordres du directeur. Ce plan, ou plutôt cette revanche, commençait maintenant et ils n'auraient pas trop d'une après midi pour que les rumeurs se répandent comme une trainée de poudre.

- Terminons la réunion au plus vite ; annonça Hermione, en enlaçant son petit-ami. J'ai hâte de commencer.

- Nous irons d'abord là où se trouve Dean et Seamus, ils ont tendance à croire n'importe quoi et nous aiderons dans notre tache, ce sont de vrai commère quand ils le veulent.

Hermione pouffa de rire, elle pouvait faire confiance à son Ronny : ils connaissaient bien les Gryffondor, à défaut d'avoir un soupçon d'intelligence. Déjà, elle se sentait heureuse de voir la tête déconfite que ferait cette traitresse d'Aline. Elle voulait la voir pleurer de douleur et de tristesse, être mise à l'écart, lui montrer à quel point elle n'était rien sans sa fichue renommé. L'humiliation du Chemin de Traverse allait vite être payée, au prix fort.

_- Je vais te faire regretter tes insultes_ ; pensa-t-elle avec mépris. _Chaque mot blessant à mon encontre sera lavé dans ta déchéance, tu vas voir. Et, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi, Dumbledore se chargera de ton sacrifice._

Pendant ce temps, toujours enfermé dans leur petit compartiment et ignorant le complot de ses deux anciens amis, Aline et Ginny avaient commencé à faire une petite partie de bataille explosive, misant la somme d'un galion à chaque jeu perdu, histoire de pimenter un peu leur jeu et de sortir de cette attente. Aline se savait experte dans ce domaine mais Ginny l'était tout autant, au point qu'elle la soupçonnait de duperie. A cinq victoires contre deux, nul doute que l'Elue avait intérêt à gagner si elle ne voulait pas voir sa bourse complètement vide avant la fin de la journée.

- Je suis certaine que tu triches ; déclara Aline.

- Pas du tout ! rétorqua la concerné avec sournoiserie. C'est simplement ce qu'on appelle le talent.

- Je sais que George et Fred t'y ont initié, donc je peux conclure que le talent n'a rien à voir là dedans.

- En as-tu seulement la preuve ? Ou bien es-tu tout simplement jalouse… ricana Ginny.

- Attend un peu. Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis jalouse.

Cela eut pour effet de faire rire son amie encore plus et de lui renvoyer une paire de carte encore gagnante, mettant Aline au bord des nerfs. A six contre deux, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de déclarer forfait… et de sortir sa bourse. En soupirant, elle fourra les six galions dans la main de Ginny, essayant de ne pas prêter au regard victorieux qu'elle lui lançait.

- Un jour, je finirais par découvrir comment tu fais ; pesta-t-elle.

- Le jour où tu y arriveras, je suis prête à embrasser Goyle dans la grande salle.

- Ne me tente pas alors.

- Une autre partie ?

- Non merci, tu m'as assez ruiné pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'es pas drôle ; bouda la rousse. Tiens ca me fait pensé…

Sans prévenir, Ginny se leva et s'apprêta à sortir le plus rapidement possible, apparemment pressée et déterminée. Aline eut tout juste le temps de lui demander où elle allait, un peu surprise, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait encore bien mijoter. Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un petit sourire discret avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse. Rester seule, elle farfouilla dans son sac après un autre moyen pour s'occuper, elle ne trouva que l'ouvrage que Skeeter lui avait donné. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lire avec joie, mais elle voulait savoir jusqu'où cette fouineuse était allée, voir à quel point il était médiocre ou révélateur. Mensonges ou secrets enfouis ? Elle ne le découvrirait qu'une fois commencé. Finalement, elle posa sa main sur la couverture, la tourna et commença à s'imprégner de ces lignes. La vérité serait au bout des mots.

* * *

- Je n'en reviens pas !

- Je vous assure que c'est vrai. Aline a fuit devant les Mangemorts, elle nous a laissé tomber au moment où on avait le plus besoin d'aide.

- Je ne te crois pas ! s'énerva Neville Londubat. Aline est une vraie Gryffondor, elle est loin d'être lâche.

- Alors explique-nous pourquoi elle n'était plus là quand les Mangemorts ont attaqué au mariage de mon frère ? demanda Ron Weasley.

- Je… je ne sais pas, mais je suis certain qu'elle ne s'est pas enfuie. Je la connais bien !

Rassemblé dans la plus grande cabine du train, la plupart des amis d'Aline avait été appelé par les deux préfets lors de leur ronde habituelle, par « amitié » et « parler de leurs vacances » comme ils l'avaient dit si bien, mais cela avait vite tourné en une sorte de réunion pour discuter de l'attitude déplorable de l'Elue et son étrange changement. Hermione racontait, dans une fausse inquiétude peinte sur le visage, comment son amie l'avait rejetée sans aucune raison, son indifférence totale pour la bataille contre Voldemort, son égoïsme et le manque de reconnaissance envers Albus Dumbledore… elle n'hésitait pas non plus à faire des sous entendu discret qui amené à penser que cette dernière serait susceptible de changer de camps. Ceux qui connaissaient bien Aline se refusaient à y croire mais cela n'empêcha pas Ron d'inventer de faux souvenirs d'été tout aussi inquiétant, afin de les faire douter un peu plus à chaque minute.

- Nous pensions bien la connaitre aussi, Neville ; pleurnichait la née Moldu. Mais je ne reconnais plus Aline depuis ces derniers jours. Elle est tellement différente. Je… je crois qu'on la manipule, j'en suis presque certaine. Je fais tout pour trouver un contre sort. Je ne veux pas croire non plus qu'elle nous trahisse mais…j'ai si peur qu'elle se soit alliée à Tu-Sais-Qui.

Des regards inquiets se tournèrent les uns sur les autres, cherchant parmi l'assemblé quelqu'un qui aurait un mot rassurant ou un exemple de contradiction. Aline Potter s'associer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'était improbable, absurde… mais si c'était vrai ? Si c'était réel, que se passerait-il ? Leurs craintes augmentèrent un peu plus, imaginant le règne de terreur qui s'abattrait en cas de vérité. Qui devait-il croire ? Comment Aline pourrait elle se ranger au coté du mal après tout les bouleversements qu'elle avait subi ? Ils étaient perdus, seul Ron et Hermione triomphaient intérieurement. Plus le mensonge était gros et plus il devenait crédible, ils l'avaient bien compris, ils en jouaient sans limite. Bientôt, tous serait convaincu et les ragots circuleraient dans tout Poudlard.

- Vous avez fini vos crétineries ? demanda une voix agacé que tous reconnaissait bien. Non pas que votre discutions est ennuyante mais si pouviez libérer les lieux, ca nous arrangerait.

Drago Malfoy, entouré de sa petite bande de Serpentard, venait d'apparaitre près de la porte coulissante, ignorant les yeux haineux qu'on lui lançait, écoutant avec délectation, et aussi en se retenant de rire, ce qui avait été dit. Malgré son entrevu avec Voldemort, il se refusait de croire que sa rivale en soit arrivé là. Soit, elle avait bien changé, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais de là à croire ces sornettes… comme si Sainte Potty, l'amoureuse des Sang de Bourbe, allait adhérer aux idées de son ennemis, c'était franchement grotesque.

- Potter du coté des Ténèbres ? ricana Pansy Parkinson, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Bien sûr, et pourquoi pas Rogue directeur de Poufsouffle pendant qu'on y est ?

- Tu devrais arrêter le Whisky Pur Feu, Weasley ; enchaina Blaise Zabini. Ca t'a détraqué le cerveau… oh mais, suis-je bête, tu n'en as pas.

L'intégralité des Serpentard éclatèrent de rire, mimant de façon burlesque Aline Potter en train de massacrer des Moldu. Hermione en était furieuse, ces imbéciles étaient en train de gâcher leur plan.

- Moi qui croyait que les Gryffondor était loyaux ; continua Théodore Nott. Il ne vous faut pas grand-chose pour discréditer vos condisciples. Et dire qu'on avait mauvaise réputation...

A ces mots, les membres de la réunion rougirent de honte. Pour une fois, les Serpentard avaient raison : ils étaient sur le point de juger une amie qui, pendant des années, c'était dévouée à les protéger, à apporter les victoires de Quidditch, à partager leur joie comme leurs larmes… ils ne valaient pas mieux que Malfoy et sa clique.

- Où vas-tu, Drago ? questionna Millicent Bulstrode en le voyant s'éclipser.

- Voir Potter, je veux absolument voir sa tête quand elle saura ce que ses soi disant amis colportent dans son dos, ca va être hilarant.

- Arrête ! s'écria Dean en se relevant brutalement.

Malheureusement pour lui et les autres, Crabbe et Goyle, accompagné de leurs amis, leur firent barrage, trop heureux de la situation qui semblait tourner à leur avantage. Le fils Malfoy, lui, ne perdit pas une seconde, il circulait de wagon en wagon afin de trouver Potter et tout lui révéler. Oh oui, il s'en faisait une fête, trop heureux de casser d'avantage l'amitié de celle-ci avec ses condisciple. Décidément, l'année scolaire s'annonçait excellente. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il finit par la trouver, plongée dans un livre qu'il reconnu sans mal, l'ayant lui-même acheté.

- Potty ? Depuis quand tu lis ce qu'écrit Skeeter ? Je croyais que tu l'avais prise en grippe.

- Malfoy, dégage de là ; grogna celle-ci en relevant son nez des pages.

- Oh non, pas tout de suite ; annonça le blond en prenant place devant elle, sans gène. Je viens de voir une chose incroyable et, en tant que Préfet, j'estime remplir un devoir capital.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Aline, méfiante.

- Devine qui j'ai vu dans le wagon arrière ? s'amusa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de jouer aux devinettes. Alors déballe ton sac et fiche le camp.

- Allons, un peu de calme, une info sur la belette et son castor, ça se savoure.

- Ron et Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? s'intéressa Aline, soudain plus inquiète.

- Oh pas grand-chose… si ce n'est qu'ils répandent à tout le monde que tu t'es alliée à Tu-Sais-Qui.

Aline se mit à pâlir dangereusement, manquant de peu d'hurler de rage et de panique. C'était une mauvaise farce ? Ils n'avaient pas osé faire ca ? Et à tous les élèves !

- Tu mens !

- Je ne dis que la vérité, Potty. Personnellement, je n'en crois pas un mot, mais les gens sont si crédule…

- Je refuse de te croire ! Tu passes ton temps à me vouloir me rabaisser, je ne goberai pas ton bobard !

- Dans ce cas, vas voir les Gryffon, ils te le confirmeront. Je te souhaite un bon voyage, Potter ; dit-il en éloignant, très satisfait.

L'élue commença à s'alarmer, priant pour que son ennemi lui ai fait une mauvaise farce. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'osait même pas imaginer les retombées que cela aurait. Qui la croirait ? Comment arriverait-elle à démentir ses mensonges ? Une boule de haine se forma au creux de son cœur, contre ceux qu'elle avait autrefois appelé des amis. Elle n'allait pas en rester là. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre, elle allait leur faire payer… et l'Opus Gloria allait surement l'y aider.

* * *

Ginny Weasley, bien loin de toutes ses diffamations dont elle n'avait pas pris part, se baladait dans tout le train pour trouver _la_ personne qu'elle recherchait : Stephen Cornfoot, Serdaigle de son état et potentiel petit ami d'Aline. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Le Poudlard Express n'était quand même pas si immense, alors où était il allé se fourrer ? L'idée de devoir perdre son fameux pari ne l'enchantait pas du tout, et elle voulait absolument que sa presque sœur goûte enfin aux joies d'être dans les bras rassurant et complice d'un homme digne d'elle. Foi de Weasley, elle allait lui mettre la main de dessus, quitte à y passer tout l'après-midi. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas à le faire : Cornfoot se trouvait en compagnie d'élève de sa maison, l'air visiblement contrarié. Elle sauta sur l'occasion.

- Salut Stephen, comment vas-tu ? s'incrusta-t-elle, l'air innocente.

- Je vais bien, merci… Ginny, c'est ca ?

- Oui c'est bien mon nom ; railla cette dernière. Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oubliée ?

- Non, non, rassure- toi ; lui dit il sur un ton apaisant. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, les derniers jours ont été… éprouvants.

- Pas de soucis, je ne t'en veux pas rigola la rousse. En fait, je voulais savoir si tu ne voulais pas finir le reste du trajet avec Aline et moi.

Un éclat d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme qui accepta la proposition avec plaisir, sautant sur l'occasion. Ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps, et le Serdaigle suivit Ginny sans s'arrêter. Arrivés à destination, ils trouvèrent Aline complètement perdu, sur son visage transparut de la rancœur et de la fureur. Cela inquiéta la fille Weasley qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ton frère et cette garce de Granger n'ont rien trouvé de mieux de rapporter que j'ai signé une alliance avec Voldemort ! Tu le crois ca ?

Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, Ginny en aurait rigolé, Stephen failli le faire également, mais ils se contentaient d'afficher une mine surprise afin de ne pas empirer les choses.

- C'est Malfoy qui me l'a dit. Je ne lui fais pas confiance mais il semblait certain.

- Quelle bande de rat ! cingla Ginny. Ca ils vont me le payer !

- Justement, je pensais… Stephen ! s'écria Aline en devenant toute rouge. Je ne t'avais pas vu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis tombé sur lui par hasard, alors j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait nous tenir compagnie. Au fait, tu me dois trois Galions.

Pour toute réponse, Aline se contenta de lui jeter un regard assassin, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir devant le Serdaigle, notamment depuis qu'on lui avait dit qu'il semblait s'intéressait à elle. Depuis, elle sentait complètement bête et déstabilisée.

- Cela ne te dérange pas ? demanda Stephen, d'une voix charmeuse.

- Si… enfin, je veux dire non… bafouilla-t-elle. Tu peux t'assoir.

- Merci.

Ce dernier s'installa juste en face d'elle, l'observant sans embarras, semblant même l'étudier comme un chat à l'affut devant une souris.

- Pourquoi me fixes-tu ?

- Pour rien, j'étais juste en train de me dire à quel point tu es devenu jolie.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit la dernière fois ; grogna Aline, de plus en plus rouge. Alors arrête. En plus, je trouve que ca ne me va pas du tout.

- Et voila, elle recommence ; se plaignit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pas de commentaire, c'est à cause de toi que je suis devenu comme ça, alors silence.

Parfaitement amusé devant ce petit manège, Stephen s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège et remarqua le livre posait prés d'elle.

- Je peux te l'emprunter ? demanda-t-il.

- Vas-y. Mais je te préviens, c'est un vrai torchon.

- Pour ne pas changer.

Délaissant sa récente contemplation, il commença à lire les premières pages du livre tandis que les deux filles recommencèrent une partie de bataille explosive. Durant le reste de l'après midi, un calme apaisant s'était installer sur le trio, occupés chacun de leur coté. Ce fut l'arrivé de Luna qui mit un terme à se silence, toujours fidèle à elle-même, distribuant des exemplaires du Chicaneur.

- Bonjour Aline, bonjour Ginny.

- Salut Luna, tu vas bien ?

- Très bien.

Puis elle se tourna vers Cornfoot, l'air complètement hypnotiser pendant un instant, mettant le concerné mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? siffla t il.

- Tu as une nouvelle couleur ; sourit la blonde.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais rester ainsi, sinon tu vas finir par te perdre pour de bon.

Stephen la regarda comme si elle était devenue complètement folle, abasourdi, sous le regard moqueur des filles qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

- Toi aussi, Aline, tu as une nouvelle couleur. Mais ça te va bien, même mieux qu'avant. Je crois que je pourrais presque en avoir peur.

- Qu'est ce que tu essaye de me dire, Luna ? demanda Aline, habituée.

Mais celle-ci semblait à nouveau retournée dans son monde et s'éloigna d'eux pour retourner vendre le journal paternel.

- Parfois, j'aimerai bien qu'elle arrête de parler par énigme ; dit Ginny.

- Moi aussi, soupira sa complice. Elle est si…

- Espèce d'idiote ! hurla quelqu'un dans le couloir. Tu ne peux pas faire attention, espèce de cinglée !

Les trois voyageurs quittèrent leur place et se rendirent à l'endroit où les cris se faisaient entendre. Ils virent la pauvre Luna, à terre et les papiers éparpillés, tandis que Drago Malfoy continuait d'insulter de tout son soul sa pauvre victime, qui ne paraissait même pas en être affectée.

- Malfoy ! Laisse-la tranquille !

- Tiens Potty, comme on se retrouve. Tu t'es remise des rumeurs ? Quand est-ce que tu prends la marque des Ténèbres ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Fiche le camp !

- Le train ne t'appartient pas, j'ai le droit de me trouver dans ce couloir ironisa-t-il. Tu sembles avoir reformé une petite bande. Tu n'en as pas marre ? Tu ferais mieux de faire cavalier seul, il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné.

- Qu'est ce que cela sous entend ? demanda le Serdaigle, glacial.

- Que trainer avec une autre belette n'est pas une meilleure solution répondit il avec insolence. Et un Serdaigle en plus. Pourquoi pas un Poufsouffle ? Tu n'en tomberais pas plus bas.

Aline n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette que déjà, Stephen, avec une force que les deux filles ne lui connaissaient pas, entraina par le bras le Serpentard le plus loin possible, ignorant ses insultes et l'ordre de le lâcher. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans les toilettes pour homme que Stephen, certain qu'on ne l'avait pas suivi, consentit enfin à le relâcher et le jeta sans ménagement au sol. Il fini même par sortir sa baguette et insonorisa la petite pièce.

- Sale Serdaigle, attends un peu que mon père…

- Doloris !

Drago hurla alors de douleur, surpris par ce geste et trop concentré par la souffrance qui lui transperçait la peau, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Quand il en fut enfin libérer, haletant et tremblant, il remarqua une paire d'yeux qui le secoua encore, mais de peur. Des yeux de couleur rouge sang, remplaçant le bleu usuel de Cornfoot, une manifestation qu'il avait remarqué bien avant, pour une seule personne, un homme… non, un monstre, qui le terrifiait : Lord Voldemort en personne se tenait devant lui, il en était persuadé. Comme pour confirmé ses soupçons, celui-ci lui dit d'une voix froide :

- Drago, mon petit espion, tu me sembles bien surpris. Aurais-tu vu un fantôme ?

- Est-ce vous, M…Maitre ?

- Ca ne te semble pas évident ? ricana-t-il. Tu devrais pourtant bien connaitre ton Seigneur.

- Je suis désolé ! je ne savais… j'ignorais…

- Bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ; affirma le Lord, presque compatissant. Et il ne faut pas que d'autre l'apprenne, tu comprends, Drago ? Ce sera notre petit secret.

- Oui… oui je comprends.

- Bien. Etant donné les circonstances, je devrais me montrer miséricordieux, mais je ne supporte pas les insultes, encore moins sur ma personne. Doloris !

Pendant une minute, Voldemort maintient son maléfice, regardant sa victime souffrir avec délectation, puis il le relâcha enfin.

- Je suis ici pour une bonne raison, mon petit Malfoy, une mission de la plus haute importance. Mais pour qu'elle réussisse, tu as intérêt à te mettre loin de moi et te faire discret.

- Je le ferais, je le jure !

- Parfait, contente-toi également de ne plus approcher Aline Potter, sauf quand je t'en donnerais la permission. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un obstacle supplémentaire sur mon chemin.

- Oui, c'est promis !

- Je savais que tu étais un garçon intelligent. Retourne avec ceux de ta maison.

Le blond ne se le fit pas répéter mais avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de sortir, Voldemort lui lança sur un ton lourd de menace :

- Si jamais tu venais à me trahir, tu sais ce qui arrivera… ou plutôt ta mère le sera. Je n'aime pas l'échec, n'oublie pas.

Et il le laissa partir, satisfait d'avoir remis ce petit prétentieux à sa place, confiant dans la réussite de son plan. Si Malfoy devenait une gène, il serait bien vite s'en débarrasser. Après s'être assuré d'avoir retrouvé le bleuté de ses pupilles, il retourna à son compartiment et ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Aline totalement intriguée.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Malfoy ?

- Rien. Je l'ai juste fait déguerpir, il n'était pas trop content.

- Malfoy reviendra soupira l'Elue. Il revient toujours.

_- Oh ça, j'en doute _; pensa-t-il avec ironie.

* * *

Bousculant tout les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, Drago tentait tant bien que mal de retourner auprès de ses amis, l'esprit encore en déroute après la révélation qui avait été faite, le corps toujours douloureux par les Doloris. Voldemort était dans le train et avait pris l'apparence d'un élève ! Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme une sonnette d'alarme. Pourquoi était-il là ? Dans quel but ? Il avait parlé de Potter… avait-il l'intention de la tuer ou la pousser vers les Ténèbres ? Si c'était bien le cas, alors la Sang de Bourbe avait raison. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer, à l'accepter. Comment pourrait-elle se joindre à eux ? C'était Potter, la chouchoute de Dumbledore, prête à toujours sacrifier sa pitoyable existence pour les autres. Mais le plus important était qu'il avait menacé sa mère, au moindre faux pas, il lui ferait du mal. Il ne voulait pas, pas sa mère, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il se surprit à espérer que Potter vienne enfin à se débarrasser de lui… mais si Voldemort attirait celle-ci dans les ténèbres alors il gagnerait ? Merlin, il ne savait plus où il en était, tout allait trop vite. Devait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? Non, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il devait se taire… et attendre.

- Drago ? l'appela Pansy. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es tout pale.

- Rien ! Tout va bien, j'ai juste… un peu de fatigue.

- Tu devrais te reposer, tu as encore le temps de dormir.

- Oui, je vais faire ça.

C'était la meilleure des solutions. Attendre et voir comment les choses évolueraient. Pour l'instant, il devait protéger sa mère. Fort de cette résolution, il s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les jambes de Pansy pour trouver le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard, totalement épuisé.

* * *

- Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à eux !

- Neville, ils ont peut être tord mais ils sont sûrement inquiet pour une bonne raison.

- Aline devenu une prétendue Mangemorte ? non c'est trop. Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Ron et Hermione disent n'importe quoi et je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus en leur compagnie. Aline est mon amie.

- Mais s'ils avaient raison ? ils la connaissent mieux que nous, et tu dois bien avoué qu'Aline a pas mal changée.

- N'importe quoi, Seamus ! c'est vraiment stupide.

- Ecoute…

- Non, toi écoute-moi : les seules personnes qui semblent avoir changé c'est plutôt Ron et Hermione, je refuse de croire leur petit manège. Je m'en veux déjà d'y avoir prêté attention. Pour une fois, Malfoy m'a bien montré à quel point c'était absurde. Faites comme vous voulez, moi je ne jugerai pas une amie sans preuve !

Furieux, pour une fois, Neville Londubat l'était bel et bien. Il se sentait à la fois déçu et coupable. Comment les deux supposé complices d'Aline pouvaient émettre de telles horreurs ? Et lui qui s'y était laissé prendre… Comment pourrait-il regarder Aline en face, à présent ? Peut être devait-il aller la voir et s'excuser. Mais comment réagirait cette dernière ? Mal, il le ressentait bien. Le pire de l'histoire était que d'autre, malgré la venue des Serpentard, continuaient de douter. A croire que l'affaire des calomnies de Skeeter, quelques années plus tôt, ne leur avait pas servi de leçon. Pauvre Aline, elle ne méritait pas ça, pas encore une fois. Il devait agir, en tant qu'ami véritable, il ne savait encore comment, mais il le ferait.

* * *

Bien que le début du voyage fût des plus mouvementé, la fin se passa sans autres incident notoire. Les heures s'étaient donc écoulées inlassablement, permettant aux restes des jeunes Sorciers de se détendre et se divertir. Aline avait décidé de consacrer le reste de son temps à parler avec Ginny et Stephen, qui semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était la première fois. Draco Malfoy n'avait osé rien dire de l'incroyable secret qui le tourmentait, préférant oublier et obéir. Quand Ron et Hermione, satisfait d'avoir obtenu un bon résultat pour leur rumeur, s'étaient contentés de lire ou de faire une partie d'échec.

L'arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-lard fut accueillis avec joie pour tous, bien heureux de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes après le si long mais habituel trajet. Aline, Stephen et Ginny se dépêchèrent d'aller sur le chemin raboteux où se trouvaient les diligences, pressés d'y mettre un terme définitif, mais ils durent encore attendre avant de pouvoir monter dans l'une d'elle. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point y parvenir, une chose incroyable se déroula : le Sombral attaché à son carrosse quitta son poste et se dirigea vers Aline, un peu méfiant. Lorsqu'il fut prés d'elle, à la grande surprise de ceux qui pouvait les voir, l'animal commença à s'agiter et bouger sa tête prés de l'Elue, comme pour lui réclamer des caresses. Mais le spectacle ne s'arrêta pas là car, très vite, tous les autres chevaux ailés vinrent à leur tour solliciter une part d'attention. Les diligences finirent par s'entrechoquer et même s'abimer. Aline, complètement ahurie par cette attitude, était coincée entre leur corps squelettique et ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Les autres sorciers étaient paniqués ou incrédule, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir puisqu'ils étaient incapables de les voir, seul Stephen ricanait intérieurement du rare spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le bazar fut tel qu'Hagrid, toujours pas parti en barque, dut intervenir et remettre de l'ordre avec une incroyable difficulté, et, lorsqu'Aline fut enfin libérée, elle se réfugia le plus loin possible.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? demanda Ginny en s'approchant de son amie.

- Je ne sais pas ! jamais ils ne se sont conduis comme ça avec moi. mais ils ne voulaient pas m'attaquer, je crois qu'ils m'adoraient… un peu trop d'ailleurs.

- Tu penses que ça à un rapport avec ton passé ; chuchota la rousse.

Aline chercha dans les souvenirs de sa vie antérieure et se rappela, effectivement, qu'il y avait des Sombral mais elle fut incapable de se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient si affectif. Les avaient-elles dressés quand elle était Morgane la Fée ? Elle ne voyait que cette explication.

- Aline ! s'exclama Hagrid qui était enfin parvenu à tout régler. Tu vas bien ? ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ?

- Non, tout va bien, ils ne m'ont rien fait.

- C'est étrange, ils n'ont jamais réagi de cette manière. On réglera ça plus tard. Tous en voiture ! Vous avez suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça !

- A qui la faute ! s'énerva Ron Weasley. A croire que tu n'avais pas assez de célébrité, Potter.

- Boucle là, Ronald ; intervint Ginny, très agressive. Où je te jure que je t'en colle une !

- Allons, du calme ! Hop, montez dans vos diligences, les professeurs vont s'inquiéter.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent mais cela ne les empêchèrent pas de jeter un regard curieux ou méfiant à Aline qui se serait bien passé d'attirer un peu plus l'attention sur elle.

- Tu sembles être très aimé ; annonça Stephen, une fois monté dans la voiture.

- Pas de commentaire ; cingla Aline.

Il n'en fit aucun mais il n'en pensait, malgré tout, pas moins. Les Sombral n'étaient pas des créatures attirés par les Ténèbres, Voldemort le savait, mais ils lui avaient fourni la preuve que son ennemie avait bien changé, comme il le pensait. Il en était ravi, sa seule crainte, à présent, était que le vieux fou et les barrières de Poudlard ne lui refusent l'entrée du château, heureusement pour lui, il passa les grilles sans la moindre difficulté, signe que son plan avait bien marché. Une fois à l'intérieur du château, Tom Jedusor, sous les traits de Cornfoot, retrouva avec une certaine nostalgie le banquet de début d'année et failli se diriger à la table Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que le corps, dont il avait pris possession, était à Serdaigle. Corps particulièrement rebelle d'ailleurs, puisque qu'il sentait le véritable propriétaire commencé à se réveiller. Avec un simple effort sur soi même, et grâce au pendentif qui se trouvait caché sous sa chemise, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle. Coup de chance, Dumbledore n'avait rien remarqué. Tandis que les premières années commençait à se rassembler, Voldemort se remémora comment il était parvenu à exécuter la cérémonie qu'il l'avait réduit à l'état d'adolescent : La Possession Charnelle.

**Flash Back **

Deux Semaines plus tôt.

Lord Voldemort était pleinement satisfait, il avait enfin choisi sa victime, son réceptacle, un adolescent de Sang Pur, bien fait de sa personne, intelligent et, surtout, proche d'Aline Potter. L'obtenir avait été plus facile que prévu, il n'avait pas eut à le kidnapper, le grand père lui avait donné son seul héritier avec joie. Maintenant, le gamin était enfermé dans un cachot en attendant le moment venu. Moment qui se déroulerait cette nuit, dans deux bonnes heures. Il était temps d'y aller. Si tout se passait bien, il reviendrait sous la forme de Stephen Cornfoot, mais pas seulement avec l'apparence : son âme et la sienne allait fusionner en une seule, et il en prendrait le contrôle. Avec le temps, s'il était suffisamment puissant pour imposer sa volonté, l'âme du garçon finirait par s'évaporer et mourir, dans le cas contraire… c'est lui qui en paierait le prix fort. Bien sûr, cette cérémonie avait un prix, celui de ne plus jamais retourner dans son corps d'origine. Il pouvait déjà dire adieu à son ancien enveloppe charnelle, sans regret. Il obtiendrait un organisme plus jeune, plus habile, et différent de l'image de son moldu de père. Il allait retrouver une seconde jeunesse, et avec elle, le pouvoir d'influencer Potter. Confiant dans ce plan dangereux, il se prépara à partir et prit avec lui sa victime stupéfixé. Grace à son transplanage, il se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous : un vieux château en ruine de la Transylvanie, loin des Moldu et des curieux. C'était là que Viorica l'attendait.

- Tu es en avance ; lui reprocha justement la femme blonde qui l'avait senti arrivé.

- N'êtes vous jamais satisfaite ? ricana Voldemort à son ancienne préceptrice.

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? dit-elle pour toute réponse. Tu es bien sûr de toi ? Je te rappelle qu'il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière.

- J'ai fait mon choix, et ce garçon sera mon réceptacle.

Viorica s'approcha du jeune homme et commença par l'examiner minutieusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle déclara avec sévérité :

- Tu aurais pu choisir une enveloppe plus soumise. Je sens, par son aura, qu'il ne se laissera pas dominer aussi facilement.

- Peu importe, je ne le laisserais reprendre le contrôle. Je suis Lord Voldemort.

- Non ; rétorqua la blonde. Tu es Tom Jedusor, un homme insolent qui n'hésite pas à se flageller pour obtenir trop de pouvoir. Franchement, je me demande pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps à t'enseigner ma magie.

- Au lieu de vous plaindre, passons à la cérémonie ; s'amusa le Lord, loin de s'offusquer.

Ils se mirent donc en route et aboutirent dans une immense pièce fissuré, où une table de rituel en pierre les attendait en plein milieu. Une jeune femme, habillée d'une simple robe en lin, se tenait tous prés, ainsi que des récipients contenant du sang et des herbes. D'un coup de baguette, Viorica dédoubla la table et présenta la fille, une de ses disciples et, apparemment, sa future remplaçante.

- Pose le garçon sur une des tables, déshabille-le, et fais-en de même. Puis tu t'allongeras sur celle d'à coté. Ancia, mélanges la poudre d'ortie avec un peu de sang, broies le dictame avec la mauve douce, et ne te pique pas avec la belladone lors de la récupération du jus. Moi, je vais tracer les runes.

Ils s'afférèrent en silence, tout trois concentrés à leur tache, prenant bien garde à respecter les instructions précise de Viorica. Une fois étendue, complètement nu, Voldemort ressenti le froid mordant des bourrasques de vent, puis la jeune novice commença à dessiner sur sa poitrine des lettres de sang. Le rituel ne tarda pas à commencer et, sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à tomber dans une sorte de coma. Le reste fut très flou : il se souvenait d'avoir eut très mal, pendant quelque seconde, d'entendre une série de voix dont il ne comprenait pas le sens et cet odeur de sang qui lui souillait les narines. Lors de son réveil, il crut que quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées mais, voir les rayons du soleil éclairer la salle, lui prouva le contraire. Le plus surprenant fut, malgré tout, de ressentir des muscles endoloris et aussi… des sentiments ? Une chose qu'il n'avait plus obtenue depuis la création des Horcruxe. Mais ce n'était pas les siens, ils appartenaient à Stephen Cornfoot, et lui envahissait l'esprit de façon très désagréable et impossible de s'en débarrasser. Une fois remis, Viorica lui avait tendu un pendentif d'or blanc, incrusté de symbole : un catalyseur puissant qui maintiendrait l'âme du vrai Cornfoot sous contrôle. Son ancien corps fut mis sous cercueil magique en guise de souvenir, humour noir digne de Viorica avant de partir avec sa disciple.

Son plan avait enfin pris jour, il ne lui restait plus qu'a préparer la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

**Fin du Flash Back**

C'est les applaudissements du dernier élève réparti, placé non loin de lui, qui ramena Voldemort à la réalité. Un potentiel Serdaigle sans intérêt dont il n'avait pas entendu le nom. Son regard se posa sur Aline, assise avec la fille Weasley, loin de la Sang de Bourbe et de l'autre rouquin. Elle semblait pensive et fatiguée. Combien de mois lui faudrait-il pour l'influencer, pour comprendre d'où lui viennent ses pouvoirs ? Trois semaines ? Six mois ? L'année entière ? Peu importe, il prendrait la durée nécessaire, il n'était pas pressé.

_- Regarde bien, Aline Potter, ta septième année va marquer le début de ton ascension à ma cause. Je t'aurais, peu importe les moyens, de gré ou de force, tu seras à moi. _

Souriant d'un air presque sadique, il se concentra de nouveau sur la répartition. En revanche, il ne remarqua pas qu'à la table des professeurs, un homme observait sa vieille ennemie avec trop d'insistance, un sorcier qui n'attendait qu'une chose : la fin de Voldemort.

(à suivre)

* * *

**Un grand merci à Okawa, Zod'A et Adenoide pour leur reviews ainsi qu'a tout les autres ^^ j'espere que la suite continuera de vous plaire **


End file.
